Goth
by pbow
Summary: Fed up with her sisters and mother, Bonnie changes herself into something completely different over the holiday break.
1. Shocking

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is the world of **Kim** **Possible. **I borrow the characters and locations in these stories for which I receive nothing except your praise or scorn.

This story is a little AU sitch which delves into what would happen if Bonnie Rockwaller had finally got fed up with her sister's constant put downs and her mother treating her like a small child and decided to completely change her way of life. It takes place as school comes back in session after the Christmas Holiday break during her junior year. StD hasn't happened so Kim and Ron haven't hooked up just yet.

Xxxxxx

Chapter 1

Shocking

Xxxxxx

Kim Possible was totally psyched.

It was the first day of a new semester at Middleton High School after the winter holiday break had ended and that meant there were all new subjects to study and lots of opportunities to learn new things. What better reason to be psyched.

Ron Stoppable on the other hand was definitely _not _psyched.

The thought of five more months of schoolwork, D-hall bullies, loser taunts and other such high school horrors was only offset by the strange fact that he'd knuckled down during the first semester and had received almost all Bs with only one C plus. That was a whole lot better that his past not-so-gentlemanly D average. Ron had finally realized that college was fast approaching and that Kim would head off to a different university if he didn't knuckle down and bring up his grades. That meant many video game-less nights had to be put in studying, but it was worth if it meant he could stay close to his best friend after high school.

The only tolerable thing Ron found about school in general was that he got to be there with his two best, lifelong friends in the world: Rufus the naked mole rat and Kim. Ron really treasured his time with the redheaded, world-saving dynamo and if he could just get into the same college or university as her, who knows? Maybe they could even hook up and become boyfriend and girlfriend. A guy can dream, can't he?

The two seventeen year old teens were at their lockers getting ready for the first class of the semester when Kim felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a very familiar voice. "K, we need to talk."

Kim immediately recognized the voice. She let out an almost silent exasperated sigh as she looked to the heavens for the patients and strength to deal with her brunette rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, before she glanced at the hand lying on her shoulder. Kim was slightly shocked to see that the normally highly manicured fingernails on the hand were a little ragged and simply painted a matte _black _hue_._ She filed that oddity in the back of her mind as she set herself for the first of what she believed would be many barbs, schemes and/or complaints of the new school semester. Not facing the acerbic teen just yet, and with another heavy sigh, she exasperatedly asked, "What do you want to talk about Bonnie?"

"Whoa," Ron barely breathed when he turned and saw the teal-eyed brunette standing behind his best friend. Bonnie was _not_ dressed in her normal attire. She was wearing, from the bottom up, jet black, slightly scuffed-up combat boots, (not from Club Banana so they weren't onyx colored) coal black cargo pants that were somewhat baggy on her slender frame (also, surprisingly, _without_ the banana shaped logo on the left back pocket) and a tight, black, crop top tank top. To finish off the 'Goth' look, Bonnie wore a simple black baseball cap _(again,_ with no logo or markings, so that meant her entire outfit was, _gasp,_ **generic!**) and her lips had a shiny smear of midnight black lipstick that matched the rest of her raven's wing-hued ensemble. The kicker was that Bonnie had also dyed her hair raven's wing black, completing the oddly dark, Goth appearance.

"I've decided not to participate in cheerleading from now on, Kim," Bonnie blandly stated, "so you're just gonna, like, have ta find a replacement for me on the squad."

"Why would you want to quit?" Kim queried as she reached into her locker and placed a few new spiral bound notebooks and empty folders in her backpack for the upcoming classes, then closed the door and turned to face the main bane to her high school experience for the first time that morning. When she saw Bonnie's extremely heavy black makeup (her eyes were also ringed with black eyeshadow) and how she was dressed Kim let out a gasp and questioned, "And why are you wearing that... that getup? Halloween was two months ago."

"I finally got fed up with the way my family has treated me over the years so I'm rebelling against everything they stand for," the new Goth-flavored Bonnie said in disgust as she ignored the Halloween barb, angrily crossed her arms under her breasts and defensively clutched her new notebooks to her chest. "That means I'm giving up _everything_ that's either popular or proper, like cheerleading."

"So does that mean you've given up your top spot on the Food Chain too?" Ron asked as he walked the few feet from his locker to where the two girls were talking in front of Kim's locker.

"The Food Chain is a bunch of malarkey, Stoppable," Bonnie angrily spat at the blond boy. "I only followed it to please my mom and maybe get my sisters to leave me alone. Since that didn't work, well, I just don't care about any of that anymore."

"I'm happy you've given up on the whole Food Chain sitch, Bonnie," Kim said as she leaned back against her closed locker and warily eyed her rival (maybe former rival?) "but that doesn't mean you should give up on cheerleading. Cheerleaders are all about team spirit and school pride, not about being popular. You're the best, most athletic girl on the squad next to me and you'd be sorely missed. I also know you'll keep the squad on their toes whenever Ron and I get called away on a mission. You're the only one with enough leadership experience and..."

"Hutzpah?" Ron offered, cutting Kim off from her getting-to-be long winded speech. "That means immense skill or exceptional talent, which is not to be confused with _hutzpuh_ which means guts, courage or fortitude."

Kim warily peered at Ron for a few seconds for his unwanted Yiddish lesson before remembering that he was just trying to be helpful and moved on. "Thank you for the suggestions but I was going to say _savvy..._ to handle the job."

"That'll work too," Ron nodded, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Savvy," Rufus agreed from his normal perch on Ron's shoulder.

Fortunately for Ron, Bonnie didn't chide him for the interruption. She thought about Kim's words for a few seconds, her face set in contemplation, before she let out a heavy sigh. "You may be right K., I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know my decision at the end of the school day."

"Whatever you decide, Bonnie," Kim said as she pushed off from the lockers and grabbed Ron's arm to head off to their first class together, "I wish you luck. Come on Ron, the bell is about to ring and we don't want to get on Mr. Barkin's bad side the first day back to school."

"If you need any help, Bon Bon," Ron yelled back over his shoulder as he was dragged away from the brunette, "all you have ta do is ask. We got your back if you need it." He turned to his best friend as he finally gathered his feet beneath him and got in step with the redhead before he unequivocally stated, "I really think Bonnie has changed."

"Knowing her," Kim sternly said as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders to get it to sit more comfortably, "this may just be a ploy to make some trouble for us. But, if she's serious about it then it could be a good thing."

"Well yeah," Ron agreed with a lopsided smile. "But I got a gut feeling deep down inside me that it's actually true. It'd be nice not to be called a loser once every hour on the hour whenever our paths cross with Bon Bon between classes."

Kim knew that her best friend was normally so up beat and optimistic that he would only see the best of the situation. It'd be just like Ron to help out someone who had belittled and denigrated him over the past few years. She knew that Ron could be very insightful at times when it came to getting an immediate impression about someone so the sitch with Bonnie changing her outlook on life could very well be on the up and up. When he'd said someone was so many miles of bad road before, it was always true. But then again they were talking about Bonnie Rockwaller, the intelligently deceptive, scheming Queen of Middleton High who knew how to manipulate any situation to suit her whim.

Kim knew she couldn't dwell on this startling development much at the moment. She had to get her head in the game and only concentrate on the first class of the day.

What Kim hadn't noticed at the time was that Bonnie hadn't acted at all like her usual snarky self. Sure, she had been... terse, in her initial statement that she was leaving the squad but there wasn't the normal Queen B attitude behind it.

Xxxxxx

Kim didn't get a chance to talk to Bonnie for the rest of the school day even though the brunette shared half of her and Ron's classes, and the redhead hadn't given the sitch much thought about it either.

When she and Ron entered the gym after the last class of the day, Kim wasn't too surprised to see that Bonnie _had_ dressed out for practice. If the (former?) Queen of Middleton High _wasn't_ planning something underhanded, Kim knew that the deeply seated team pride and school spirit engrained in the teal-eyed girl wouldn't let her quit the squad. If Bonnie _had_ been planning something against either her or Ron, she knew the well-tanned girl (was Bonnie's tan fading or were the black hair, nails and makeup just giving off that illusion?) would want to keep an eye on them to make sure her scheming ways went undetected; not to mention she'd want to be there when the devious plot paid off.

Bonnie's new carbon black colored hair, fingernails, eyes and lips practically screamed out from amongst the other six normal looking girls, (various shades of beige, pink or red being the dominant makeup hues worn by the squad.) But Kim realized the separation was more than just the fact that Bonnie's looks were _way_ different than normal for her.

What really stood out was that Bonnie wasn't the center of attention with her teammates like she normally would be. No, Bonnie was quietly listening to the ongoing conversation on the outer _fringe_ of the gaggle of girls, and it made Kim wonder.

"I see you decided to join us, Bonnie," Kim chuckled as she sauntered over to the group. "I'm glad you didn't quit."

"Well," Bonnie adamantly admitted with her normal barracuda smirk, which was so much more menacing due to her new look, as she defiantly placed her pom pom grasping hands on hips, "I didn't want to let the squad down and since Nirvana had those weird-looking cheerleaders in their video, '**Smells Like Team Spirit'**..." She let the reference hang.

Hope, the dark-haired girl who had a mole at the corner of her mouth, chimed in, "Or how about Toni Braxton and those butch looking cheerleaders in the music video, '**Hey, Micky'**?"

"Yeah," Bonnie laughed. "All that heavy makeup and their waaaaay muscular bodies just screamed dyke, so my new looks shouldn't weird people out too much."

The six other girls immediately got the two music video references and laughed but Ron, clueless as ever and never having seen either of the video, was lost at sea and didn't know what the girls were talking about.

"Whatever your reasons, Bonnie," Kim said with a cheerleading bright smile, now in the mood to expend a little energy by starting practice and working up a sweat, "I'm glad you're here. It would be hard to replace anyone on this squad. Now, let's get started."

The squad was only ten minutes into practice when the gym doors slammed open and a six foot four inch, bristly-haircut man stomped in to the room yelling, "Rockwaller! My office, _Now!"_

"What's wrong Mr. Barkin?" Kim queried as she turned to the Vice Principal, her natural Kimness kicking in. After all, she was the captain of the squad and if one of the girls was in trouble it was her duty to help out any way she could. (Even if it was her [former?] rival.)

"This has nothing to do with you, Possible," Mr. Barkin growled as he marched directly toward the girl whose name he'd barked out. "Miss Rockwaller caused a disturbance throughout the day with the way she was dressed and this is the first chance I've had to confront her about it."

"The way I was dressed?" Bonnie questioned in confusion. "What's wrong with the way I was dressed today?"

"Your teachers have informed me that the students in your classes were only interested in your new look," Barkin harshly explained. "It disrupted the classes so much that nothing could be taught."

"Was Bonnie inappropriately dressed?"

The slightly high pitched male voice came from center court. Mr. Barkin and the squad turned to see Ron walking over to them as he took off the Mad Dog mask, lovingly placed it on the highly polished wooden floor and pulled a softcover pamphlet out of his back pocket. The booklet was well know to all of the students and especially the large Vice Principal. It was known around school as 'Barkin's Bible'; his Holy Tome of Law. It was... the Middleton High School Official Student Handbook that was handed out to each and every student at the beginning of each new school year. The booklet contained all of the rules and regulations that the students needed to know and follow in order not to get on the bad side of the teaching staff, or _again_ more specifically, Mr. Barkin the chief enforcer.

The booklet in Ron's hand was bent, ripped and tattered and was spotted with greasy cheese stains, but it was mostly intact and the blond boy had it opened to one dog-eared page as he held it up for everyone to see. "Did what she was wearing go against the dress code laid out in section Vee-Eye-Eye-Eye, subsection five, paragraph D?"

"Well no, not really," Barkin sheepishly admitted before he regained his bluster. "But she caused a disruption in all of her classes Stoppable, and the rules specifically state that a disruptive student..."

"But the disruptions weren't her fault," Ron cut in as he stepped up to the group. "I saw how Bonnie was dressed at the beginning of the day and I wasn't disrupted... at least not any more than I normally am."

"But," the Vice Principle pushed on before he was interrupted again by Ron.

"All of her girly parts were covered _and,"_ Ron pointed in the book and started to blatantly abuse the term paraphrase, "there were no slogans or names or anything written on her shirt or hat that could be taken as _O_-fensive or _OB_-scene." He slapped the pamphlet closed and looked up at the obstinate teacher. "Now if kids wanna talk and-or gossip in class that's their own dealie-o and the teachers shoulda stopped it in the classroom. Bonnie can't be held responsible for other people's actions if she's abiding by the dress code."

As Mr. Barkin pondered the situation, Bonnie goggled, open mouthed, at the blond boy. Kim practically beamed with pride at her best friend for finally finding a backbone and standing up to his schoolhouse nemesis/teacher; especially in such a well thought out and professional manner.

"You're right, Stoppable," Barkin finally admitted with a sigh before he turned to Bonnie. "Miss Rockwaller, you're cleared of any wrongdoing. Despite the fact that you were the one everybody was talking about, you can't be held accountable for other people's actions. You're allowed to dress however you like as long as it adheres to the dress code. Carry on." He was ready to about-faced and proudly marched out of the gym, (or beat a hasty retreat if you want to think about who was the real victor in the confrontation) when Ron stopped Mr. Barkin with a question.

"Speaking of the dress code Mr. B, I have a few t-shirts that I've gotten over the years when KP and I have gone out on our missions and I was wondering if they're appropriate or not."

"Just exactly what _is_ on the t-shirts, Stoppable?" Barkin warily asked. The smirk on the blond boy's face was akin to that of the face he had made during his freshman year and set off major alarms with Steve Barkin, but he wanted to save some face and putting Stoppable in his place now would greatly help in the matter.

"Well, I got one from a bait and tackle shop down in Bonita Springs Florida when we were helping save the Manatees," Ron answered with a wry smile. "The name of the shop is **Master... Bait and ****Tackle.**"

"I don't see why that..." Barkin started to answer until he heard the girls start to snicker and really thought about it.

"I got another T-shirt from **The Happy Hooker Bait and Tackle Shop** up in Hayward Wisconsin when Kim and I helped out with a kids fishing tournament," Ron pushed on as his smile amped up a notch and the giggling girls could barely stop from laughing. "And the other shirt I got was from a convenience store we stopped for gas at in Rifle, Colorado. The name of the store is **Kum and Go**,spelled K-U-M."

"Stoppable..." Barkin warned in his most ominous voice.

"They're all real stores Mr. B, I swear." Ron said almost laughing himself. His goofy smile was so big it looked like it would split his head in half. "If you want, I can give you their addresses if you need to check em out."

"You will _**NOT**_ wear any of those pieces of apparel in _**MY**_ school, Stoppable," Barkin loudly growled and swiftly stormed out of the gym, his military bearing throw out the window.

Ron turned to the gaggle of giggling girls, smiled his goofiest smile, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I always thought the school belonged to the city of Middleton. I never heard that Mr. B had bought the building, did any of you?"

That was the last straw. The whole squad broke out in a laugh riot that lasted all of five minutes before things finally settled down.

"Ron, that was super!" Kim enthused and threw her arms around his neck to give him a brief, friendly, congratulatory hug.

"Yeah," Bonnie said as she shook off the stunned stupor she'd been in from Ron's defense of her. "Thank you Ron Ron. But, _why?"_

"I told you this morning that we'd have your back if you ever needed any help," Ron simply explained. "It's what we do. KP and I help people in trouble and you were in trouble."

"Ron's right, Bonnie," Kim said with pride in her voice as she stepped to the side and lovingly gazed at her best friend. "You were in trouble and Ron came to the rescue. But I didn't think you had it in you, Ron," Kim smirked as she tried to figure out the _real_ reason why her best friend had done what he did.

"Well, I kinda saw what was going on in the classes we share with Bonnie throughout the day," Ron sheepishly admitted as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, "and I had a gut feeling that something bad was gonna happen so I tried to figure out what was wrong and how I could help. Luckily I was able to find my good-old student handbook in my locker under a leftover burrito from last October." He shuttered at the thought of that sickly gray-brown, fuzzy, used-to-be-food object that promptly found the trash bin after he briefly considering eating it in a fit of hunger. The nauseating smell that'd hit him smack in the face when he opened the bag made the decision a little easier.

"Well, thank you Ron Ron," Bonnie cooed as she stepped up to the blond boy and, after making sure that Barkin had indeed left the gymnasium, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a long, _passionate_ kiss on his lips.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's cargo pants pocket, saw the lip lock Bonnie was laying on his big buddy and promptly fainted back into the pocket.

Kim, as well as the rest of the cheer squad, were simply poleaxed at the sight. Right in front of them was Bonnie, the (former? she really needed to look into the sitch) Queen Bee of Middleton High, _kissing_ the last person they thought she would _ever_ kiss... or even give the time of day to.

"B-B-B-Bonnie?" Tara stuttered in total shock. She was Bonnie's best, closest friend and had helped with the now Goth-girl's change over the Christmas/New Year holiday break, but Tara never imagined that her girl friend would take the changes this far.

"That's it," Kim grunted to the rest of the squad, bile rising in her throat for some unknown reason, as they all gawked at the lip smacking still going on in front of them. "Practice is over for today. I'll see you all tomorrow and we'll pick up from where we left off."

"But Kim," Marcella argued, her wavy black hair bouncing as she gestured out to the gym floor, "we usually practice for a whole _hour._ We've barely started."

"This is our first practice since coming back from the holidays," Kim countered as she watched Bonnie plant feathery little kisses along Ron's jawline from one ear to the other. Ron, for his part, didn't seem to notice what was happening since his brain had slipped a cog and he was staring straight ahead in a happy daze. "We don't want to push it too hard after the three weeks off. Anyway, it looks like we're all back in sync and haven't lost a step over the school break so it shouldn't be a problem."

"If that's the case," Liz, the other redhead on the squad, suggested as she turned to the rest of her teammates, "then let's all head to the mall and catch the end of the post-holiday sales."

There was major agreement from the squad and most of them left for the locker room to shower and change into their normal street clothes. Tara hung back and watched from the locker room door for a few seconds to make sure Bonnie was okay. When she was sure Kim, who was once again staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the osculatory affair, wouldn't explode or attack the raven-haired girl draped all over the blond boy, she slipped into the locker room.

Kim was of two minds and she didn't know why. On the one hand she was happy that it appeared that Bonnie was actually, truly changing her tune and was making nice with Ron. On the other hand, she wasn't the least bit happy that Bonnie was making _nice_ with her best friend in that particular manner.

That was what confused her.

Kim knew her claim on the brown-eyed boy was nothing more than as a friend. They were best of friends so she should be happy that a girl, any girl, would take a liking to him since he lived up to his motto, 'Never Be Normal'. Maybe Bonnie becoming his girlfriend, which was what appeared to be rapidly happening, would be good for the both of them.

But that also meant that Kim would have to share Ron with another girl for the first time, and somehow that felt sick and wrong. A few questions suddenly popped into her mind. Did she actually have feelings for her goofy friend beyond the bonds of friendship? Were Kim's feelings only those of a very good friend or maybe even a sister for a brother or did they go beyond that? She had never thought of her blond friend as boyfriend material for any girl, but now...

OMG, was she..._jealous_?

Kim knew she hadn't dated much so she really didn't have a solid idea of what the difference was between friendship love, familial love (Kim merely tolerated her brothers but she truly loved her parents,) and _love _love. The sitch was swiftly escalating into virgin territory, in more ways than one, when Bonnie's hands slid inside the back of Ron's pants to grope his bare butt beneath his boxers as the kissing continued. Kim would need more time to figure this out, so...

"Bonnie," Kim interrupted by tapping on the brunette's shoulder, "you may want to back off a bit. Mr. Barkin or another teacher might enter the gym at any second. You were lucky Ron stepped up for you but you shouldn't press your luck."

"You're right, K," Bonnie sighed as she stepped away from Ron who was frozen, stunned from the lip and hand assault. His eyes were closed and lips still in full pucker mode as the school handbook silently fluttered from his limp grasp to the floor. "I suppose you'd like a better explanation as to what happened over the break than what I'd told you this morning."

"That would go a long way to explaining why you just assaulted my best friend with your lips," Kim harshed with a little more tweak to it than she'd intended.

"Just remember you called Ron your _best_ friend and not something else," Bonnie almost laughed as she turned to make her way toward the locker room. "Why don't we take this someplace else where we can sit down and talk, and maybe have a little more privacy?"

"That suits me just fine," Kim said as she also turned to the locker room. "Wait right there, Ron, we'll be out in a few minutes." She looked back to the blond boy and saw that he hadn't moved. Ron was still standing there in his shocked state so she yelled the one thing that usually brought his mind back into sharp focus. "Ron! Head in the game!"

That still didn't wake him from his stupor so she was about to go back over to him and physically shake him out of his stunned state, but Bonnie just said, "Leave him be for now, K. He should come out of it by the time we're ready to leave."

Fifteen minutes later when Kim and Bonnie came out of the locker room, Ron was still standing there like a statue, his eyes still closed and lips in full pucker mode. "I think I fried what little brain cells he had, K," Bonnie lightly chuckled as she waved a hand in front of Ron's face to get his attention, to no effect.

"I know one sure way to wake him up," Kim smugly grinned. She casually leaned in to whisper in his ear and said with a straight face, "I guess we'll just have to leave without him. He'll just have to miss out on our trip to... _Bueno_ _Nacho."_

Ron immediately came out of the trance with a huge goofy smile on his face. "Bueno Nacho!" he practically yelled. "What're we waiting for! The Nacos aren't getting any younger!"

At the same time, Rufus popped his head out of the cargo pants pocket and enthused, "Cheese! Yum!"

_"Now _we can go," Kim conceitedly grinned.

Xxxxxx

A/N: Just a quick FYI. **The Happy Hooker** is an actual bait shop in northern Wisconsin and I _do_ have a hat and t-shirt from there that I wear often. I rotate between them and a few other caps and T's like the ones from **Bullfrog** **Marina **at Lake Powell in Utah, the **K****um & Go** gas station in Colorado and the **Master Bait and Tackle** shop in Florida. They are all real businesses and I have quite a unique collection of hats and t shirts. I should also state that I receive no compensation for mentioning these real life businesses in this fictitious story.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: After 37 stories and over 300 chapters and disclaimers, does anyone actually believe I own anything that has to do with the copyrights pertaining to the television series **Kim** **Possible?** I didn't think so.

Author's Notes: School is back in session and Bonnie has supposedly turned Goth. Has she gone over to the dark side? Is she truly making a play for Ron's affections? Will Kim implode from the oddity of the sitch? Will the Green Bay Packers win two Super Bowls in a row ever again? (I'm a lifelong Packer Backer going way back to the Vince Lombardi, Bart Starr, Paul Hornung era, so I can only hope and cheer on the Green and Gold.)

Xxxxxx

Chapter 2

Revelations

Xxxxxx

All heads in the restaurant turned when the three teens walked in, Ron being as boisterous and random as ever. It started out as the normal, everyday glances to see who was entering and what the fuss was all about but quickly turned into outright, disbelieving inquisitive stares at who was coming in the door with whom.

Of course if it were only just Kim and Ron entering, they would have merely been the normal quick glances and then all would go back to normal. The outright stares were warranted because of who was with Kim and Ron and what she was wearing. Bonnie's black, school time attire was further topped by a long, black duster coat and a different jet black baseball cap that proclaimed to be from the **Happy Hooker Bait and Tackle Shop** (compliments of Ron) to keep out the January chill.

The blond boy immediately peeled away to head for the counter to order their snackage while Kim went in the opposite direction to commandeer their normal booth. Bonnie stopped in her tracks just inside the entryway and glanced between the two teens wondering whether she should follow Ron up to the counter to get something for herself or to go and sit in the booth with Kim. Her quandary was answered when Kim waved her over.

"Ron will only take a coupla minutes," Kim said as she took off her red fleece jacket and stuffed it onto the bench seat against the wall, then scooted in farther for Bonnie to sit down beside her, "so sit down and tell me what you meant in the gym after you kissed Ron."

"I thought even _you_ could at least figure that one out, K," Bonnie laughed as she shucked her coat and draped it across her lap while sitting down beside the redhead. "I've turned over a new leaf and I'm trying to make amends with you and Ron."

"Making amends is one thing," Kim growled as she snatched up the dark haired girl's jacket and laid it on top of her own, "but I think kissing Ron like you did is taking it a bit too far."

"Oh, come on, K," Bonnie chided the redhead. "I've practically removed myself from the Food Chain with my new looks. Brick and the other jocks don't want to be anywhere near me because of my new style. There's only one guy in school who is so far off the damned Food Chain like I am now, and that's Ron with his never-be-normal philosophy. He's the ideal guy for me. You haven't made a move on him to make him _your_ boyfriend so I figure he's up for grabs. That's why I'm making a move on him."

"But Ron _is_ my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to him if it makes him unhappy," Kim countered. She sadly looked down at her folded hands on the table for a moment before she asked, "You're not going to make a play for Ron and get his hopes up, then dump him when someone else catches your eye, are you?"

Bonnie bowed her head and barely squeaked in a small voice, "The old Bonnie might have done that but I'm not that person anymore." She raised her head and lovingly gazed at the tow-headed boy who was laughing and joking with Ned, the Assistant Manager behind the counter, as he waited for his order. "I know Ron Ron is a work in progress but he has plenty of potential to become something that I can love and cherish."

_"Love,_ Bonnie?" Kim questioned, wide-eyed at the use of the L word. "Aren't you moving a little too fast? I mean we're still in high school right now. According to my dad, real true love isn't suppose to happen until we're a junior or senior in college or even after that when we've settled in and starting our career. He says I shouldn't take dating seriously until I'm at least in my twenties."

"Maybe I'm moving too fast, maybe not," Bonnie shrugged, bypassing a father's over protectiveness as she continued to warmly stare at the blond boy. "You seem to chase after the hot, pretty-boy type like Josh but that leaves Ron out in the cold as to who would find him appealing. He heads out with you to fight all those bad guys and doesn't get any sort of reward, fawning fan-girlfriend-wise, for his efforts. Ron deserves better than having no real prospects at all. Now that I've gone Goth and don't care about the Food Chain, maybe I can be that girlfriend he truly deserves."

"We don't go out for fame or glory," Kim countered, "or to simply garner dates. We go out because..."

Kim was soundly cut off when Bonnie swiftly turned to the redhead and sternly said, "I know why you go off on your missions, K. What I'm saying is, Ron may be a work in progress but he _is_ a real catch. He just needs a woman's touch to round off the rough edges. He was almost there a few years ago when he got that great hairdo. The only problem with him then was his ego. He had too _much_ confidence to the point he became obnoxious."

"What about when he received his Naco Royalty check?" Kim smugly queried, remembering how Bonnie had glomped onto her friend the second he received a check for $99 million dollar and left him hanging after she'd gotten a ruby belt buckle and he'd been captured and lost it all. "You showed a lot of interest in Ron during that sitch, then ditched him faster than Britany Spears did with her first marriage to Jason Alexander."

"I know," the brunette almost squeaked, her head hung in shame as she watched her hands clench and unclench on the tabletop. "I was a totally selfish, gold-digging bitch back then. But even if he had all that money now..."

"If who had all _what_ money now?"

The cut-in question came from Ron as he stepped up to the table, a tray piled high with food and drinks in each hand.

"We were taking about when you had your Naco royalties two years ago, " Kim clarified as she helped him steady the two trays and place them on the table.

"And I was saying that if you had all of that money now," Bonnie cut in again, gazing up into his chocolaty brown eyes, "I wouldn't care one bit; at least not like I had back then."

"That's good to know," Ron chuckled as he took off his jacket, handed it to Kim to add to the pile of coats and sat down opposite the two girls, "because I just got another Naco check just after Christmas. My dad snagged the sucker just like last year's check so I wouldn't lose any of it like I did with the first one."

"You've received _two_ more checks? Scoot over, Ron Ron," Bonnie chirped with a lascivious grin as she swung around the outside of the table and sat next to him. "K has all of the coats on her side of the table so she needs more room."

"Well, anyway," Ron laughed as he started to hand out the food to the two girls. "Dad gives me a weekly allowance now so I can buy the snackage. Kim always gets a Mucho Taco Salad and diet soda while you, Bon Bon, normally get the Grilled Chicken Salad with Russian dressing and Sweet Iced Tea." He pulled the remaining food off of the trays, a Naco/Chimaritos Combo meal and soda along with a basket of extra cheesy Nachos for Rufus, before he settled in to eat.

"Ron," Bonnie asked as she stayed his hands before he dug in, "how do you know I always get a Grilled Chicken Salad and Sweet Iced Tea?" It was obvious why he knew what Kim always ordered at Bueno Nacho but why would he know what she liked? She had never sat at the same table with them, let alone the same side of the restaurant.

"I thought everybody knew what you usually order," Ron incredulously stated as if it were a matter of fact. "Just like everybody know that Crystal likes the Chicken Tostadas, Marcella always goes for the Beefy Burrito, Tara like the Extra Cheesy Quesadilla, Liz likes regular, hard shell tacos and..."

"Ron," Kim cut off his so-far correct recital of what the whole cheer squad ordered whenever they came to Bueno Nacho. "What Bonnie is asking is how you know what _she_ likes to eat?"

"I don't know, KP?" Ron shrugged as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I just, you know, notice things."

"And you're totally oblivious to others," Bonnie muttered under her breath to herself as she started to slather her salad with the packet of Russian Dressing. Ron hadn't said word one about their kissing in the gym since he'd come out of his stunned state. He was acting like it hadn't happened... or had totally forgotten about it.

"What'd you say, Bon Bon?" Ron absently queried as he unwrapped his Chimaritos.

Kim obviously hadn't heard Bonnie's aside, either. The redhead was deep in concentration, precisely dribbling mild salsa on her Taco Salad, but Ron must have heard some of Bonnie's quiet muttering. "It's nothing, Ron Ron. I was just wondering why you and K are sitting here with me like we're friends or something." She turned her attention from her Chicken Salad to the blond boy and continued. "It's not like I haven't been a total bitch to you over the past few years."

"But this morning you _did_ say that you had changed," Ron countered as he poked one of his cargo pants pockets to wake up his pocket residing friend. Rufus hopped out the pocket, ran up to Ron's shoulder and preformed a perfect swan dive (no splash so as to not waste any cheese) directly into the paper basket of cheese covered nachos, then started munching and slurping away. "That's good enough for me."

"What about you, K?" Bonnie queried, then took a bite of her salad, still continuing the conversation as she crunched away on the fresh garden greens covered in a deep red salad dressing. "Why are you so willing to believe I've changed?"

Kim chewed, swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin before she answered. "What you first need to understand, B, is that I trust Ron implicitly."

"That's a given," Bonnie nodded as the redhead took a sip of her soda. She glance at Ron who didn't appear to be listening to the conversation, being more interested in wolfing down the Chimaritos and Naco sitting on his plate. "You two have been friends since the age of four and I've heard that you never keep secrets from each other."

"That's true. But what you don't know or realized is that Ron is a bit of a savant about certain things, like quickly catching on to a person's character traits and personality," Kim said as she delicately prodded and pushed the ingredients of her salad around the plate with her spork, making sure every green leaf and tortilla chip had at least a little salsa on it. "I could tell by his reaction this morning at our lockers that he was seeing you in a totally different light. That gave me enough cause to give you the benefit of a doubt."

"You could tell that just by the way Ron Ron said 'Whoa'?" Bonnie marveled as her eyes disbelievingly bounced between the two other teens at the table, her spork hovering over her now forgotten salad.

"Our minds _did_ swap bodies a coupla years ago..." Ron answered while not looking at the two girls since he was getting ready to chomp into his Naco. The Chimaritos was already MIA and the sloppy, cheesy, beef, lettuce and nachos in a soft tortilla was about to follow it. "...and our brains sorta got mixed together for a few seconds during the body swap." He quickly bit into the extremely messy Tex-Mex concoction he had created almost three years ago, but not an errant drop was to be seen.

"Because of that and our long-standing friendship," Kim continued from where Ron had left off as if it were all just one thought from her, "we have a pretty good understanding of what the other is thinking."

"Oooo-kay," Bonnie tentative said as she glanced between the two teens almost expecting Ron to continue the thought. "So, where does that leave me? I'd really like to become friends with the both of you."

"Well... if Kim is... up for it," Ron casually said between licks of his fingers to get every cheesy drop, but didn't need to since he hadn't spilled a drop while practically inhaling the Naco, "we can always fit another friend into our busy schedule."

"I'm up for that," Kim enthused, now fully convinced that Bonnie had changed her outlook on life. If Ron truly thought Bonnie wasn't still miles of bad road, then so did she.

"I'd really like that," the brunette sighed in relief, the seemingly Herculean task of convincing them that she had truly changed having simply vanished. Bonnie had thought she would have a huge problem swaying her two current booth-mates into believing her honest intentions.

"But as a friend you gotta realize," Ron said as he started to gather the trash on the table, "that KP and me will occasionally disappear at the drop of a hat, throwing any get-together plans out the window." There wasn't much trash on the table yet since the two girls weren't even half way through with their salads while both Ron and Rufus were done with their food.

Bonnie had to think about that for a second before she realized he was talking about their missions. She laughed, "I think that's a given the way you two bounce around the world once or twice a week at the beep of that PDA thing." Her laughter swiftly faded as her demeanor turned serious and said, "But that's another thing I wanted to talk about. I want to start helping you on your missions whenever and wherever I can."

"You can't be serious, Bonnie," Kim chided, remembering when she and Bonnie had been stuck together at the hip by Dementor's Bond-O Ball while fighting the diminutive Professor. The brunette had whined, snarked and generally complained throughout the entire time they had been bonded together. "You know our missions can get ferociously dangerous at times. We might be friends now but, Heaven forbid, we wouldn't want to see you get injured."

"I understand that, K," Bonnie harshed out a little firmer than she'd intended. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm down a little before she continued. "I understand that your missions can get a little dicey at times but that only means you need some additional help. I'd like to be the one to help because it's the right thing to do and it would help make up for what I've put you through in the past. Plus, I have another reason to tag along with you that I really don't want to talk about."

Kim stared at the brunette sitting across the table from her. She accepted it in her heart that Bonnie had changed for the better but this was a total one-eighty from the normally infuriatingly, unhelpful, obstinate obstacle Bonnie had been in the past. There was another reason Bonnie wanted to go on their missions and Kim, remembering just why Bonnie had changed her outlook, had a sudden inspiration as to just what that reason was.

"You want an excuse to get out of the house and get away from your sisters and mother."

"Yeah, that," Bonnie curtly affirmed with a sly smile. "It'll prove to my mom that I've grown up and I can rub it in Connie and Lonnie's faces that I'm traveling around the world while saving said world and they're not."

_'Yep,'_ Kim smugly thought to herself. '_That's the manipulative, scheming Bonnie Rockwaller that all of Middleton High School knows and fears.'_ "I'm still a little leery about letting you help," she admitted out loud, "only because you aren't a trained fighter. But I can understand why you'd like to help us." She turned to her lifelong male companion and asked, "Ron, what do you think?"

"I'm all for Bon Bon joining us, KP," Ron eagerly said with a broad, goofy smile. "I can teach her beau-coup distraction techniques while you can show her how to handle the henchmen with a few mad fu skills."

Bonnie's cheerleader bright smile slowly emerged and she said, "That would be perfect!"

Xxxxxx

I think now would be as good as any to set forth my view on the chronology of the show. I think four seasons of the show lends itself to equal the normal four years of high school. Ergo, season 1 would be their freshman year, season 2 they would be sophomores, and so on.

I know for a fact that in the opening credits of the first season it's mentioned, in _writing,_ that Kim is a sophomore. That line disappears somewhere midway in season 2. In that case, seasons one through three (with the exception of **So the Drama** where they mention that they are now seniors,) would cover their sophomore and junior years and season 4 would be their senior year.

As I wrote earlier, I think that four seasons equaling four years of school just fits together so that's the way I write; one season for each year in high school. I know I'm wrong but it just feels right with me.

'Nuff said.


	3. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. By my count, this is the 324th chapter I've posted on this website and I still don't make any money off of doing so. Who'd thunk I had 324 of anything in me! I also don't own the TV show called **Friends.** It's mentioned in passing in this chapter and I don't receive anything for mentioning it.

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 3

Contemplation

Xxxxxx

Bonnie couldn't believe how well her day had progressed so far as she sat down on her bed and stripped out of the baggy cargo pants that swiftly fell to the carpet and pooled around her feet. She'd been the talk of the school all day and there had been quite a few nasty rumors about what could've possibly happened to her, but she didn't care. Let 'em all talk. Bonnie truly didn't care about popularity anymore or what others thought about her. That way of life had only led to anger, meanness and a miserable life for everyone, including herself. Bonnie Rockwaller only had one goal to focus on from now on and that was to finish high school so she could move out of the house and get away from her over-doting mother who still thought she was only three years old, and her two older sisters who didn't give a rat's butt (no offense to Rufus) about her or her feelings.

Of course the Goth (or was it Punk? Maybe Emo?) look was all just for show, something to completely alienate Bonnie from everyone at home and school and their intricately devious ideals, namely the Food Chain; the same ideals that she'd adhered to for over three years until she'd realized that it was all just one big stupid game.

Oh, there was no doubt that Bonnie had been an absolute master of 'The Game', but she'd become jaded with the concept and all that it encompassed to the point that she now just wanted to be left alone for the one and a half years remaining in high school. That was one of the reasons why she'd decided to completely change her appearance and remove herself from that damnedably demeaning system. It was demeaning to those that she'd put down and also to her self-worth, damn it.

But Bonnie didn't want to completely remove herself from the _social_ aspects of high school so she needed to latch on to a few carefully chosen people to comprise her new group of friends. Tara was whole-heartedly behind the move, even originally being the one to suggest that Bonnie should go 'Goth' to set herself apart from her old lifestyle.

Tara was also the one who suggested becoming friends with Kim and Ron since they didn't believe in, or were even on, the Food Chain to begin with, and the two teens just might welcome a friendlier Bonnie into their fold.

Bonnie had been so sure that Kim wouldn't be so easily swayed to believe that she had changed. Their rivalry had run deep; so deep in fact, that Kim would surely be wary of Bonnie's motives.

What she hadn't counted on was one Ronald Dean Stoppable.

The hazel-eyed, blond goof-ball turned out to be very helpful in that aspect of the operation, immediately catching on to and accepting the changes in her, and he'd brought Kim along with him. With those two and Tara by her side it wouldn't take much to have Kim and Ron's other close friends, Monique and Felix, in her circle of close friends also. The girls from the cheer squad were also friends but she wouldn't call their relationship close.

The one-on-one conversation with Kim at Bueno Nacho had also been fairly painless, letting the redhead know that she had her eye on Ron as a possible boyfriend. Kim appeared a little leery of Ron becoming Bonnie's possible boyfriend but she wrote it off as the green-eyed girl's natural tendency to be overly protective about anything that had to do with the goofball. Bonnie wasn't worry about the term _'possible_ boyfriend' and its double meaning either. Kim hadn't shown one iota of interest in Ron as anything other than as a friend and if the blond boy had any real affections toward Kim, well those emotions were buried deep.

That left Bonnie free and clear in her romantic pursuit of Ron.

The blond boy had shown some promise of being proper boyfriend material during their freshman year when he'd sported a new haircut and had shown it again when he received his Naco money. Ron had defaulted back to his normal goofy self after those incidences were over but the potential to look good and earn a living, like when he took over the cafeteria, were still there. Ron hadn't shown much maturity during those first two incidences mentioned but he could very well gain those qualities again as he grew older. Ron had said that he was still receiving royalties so the potential to provide for a girlfriend/spouse was already back in place, especially if he didn't have full access to the money. Ron would probably learn to respect his fortune more if he couldn't get his hands on the whole stash all at once. If he would mature just enough not to squander his wealth, Bonnie would work with that and see to his grooming. Not that she didn't care about the money now because it would definitely provide a comfortable, worry-free future for the two of them.

And Bonnie had to admit that even if Ron didn't grow out of his child-like ways he was still kinda cute and loveable when he cleaned up a bit. His freckles really set off his cute eyes and adorable face and those ears... Well, everybody knows what they say about people with big ears, hands and feet.

What really surprised and please Bonnie to no end about her day was when Kim, after voicing a few minor qualms over Bonnie's proposal to help the team, readily accepted her offer of joining them for future missions. Bonnie had thought that Kim would outright forbid her to go on _any_ missions but the redhead acceded to the request after only a couple of questions were satisfied and Ron put his two cents in. After leaving Bueno Nacho, the three teens had actually driven over to Kim's house to do a little training.

Bonnie had dabbled in the martial arts when she was younger but quickly gave it up when she became jaded with the boring, in her opinion, philosophical aspects of the art. At that time, philosophy and fighting just didn't mesh in her book. That's when Bonnie quit and got into ballet. But just like riding a bicycle, the few martial arts moves she'd learned all those years ago quickly came back and everyone was surprised at how well Bonnie took to the martial arts. Her natural athleticism made picking up the few new moved Kim had shown her a piece of cake.

Bonnie thought Ron's lessons on diversionary tactics were silly but the brunette accepted them and aimlessly ran around the backyard like a chicken with its head cut off, waving her arms around in the air and frantically screaming like a banshee, just like Ron had shown her. Kim thought it was simply hilarious and they all had a good laugh before they ended the training session and Bonnie headed home.

All-in-all it had been a fun and eventful day with a lot more wholesome, _clean_ fun than she'd ever had during her reign as Queen Bonnie.

But it was still early and Bonnie had one more thing to do before calling it a night. She wanted to strengthen her romantic connection with Ron and that meant she needed to privately talk to him face-to-face someplace without any interruptions.

Bonnie knew her mother wouldn't mind her being out late at night. Connie and Lonnie had stayed out til all hours of the morning when they were in high school in their never-ending quest for fun and a future husband, so her mother couldn't object to Bonnie doing the same thing. But she didn't know if Ron's parents would mind her coming over at seven o'clock in the evening on a school night. Her sisters and mother were home so the meeting would _have _to be at Ron's house. (Also, Bonnie figured she would have to eventually meet Ron's parents if they were going to become a couple so it she might as well get it out of the way and maybe even get into their good graces in the process.)

So Bonnie made a phone call. She knew she should have a good excuse for calling Ron at this time in the evening and homework was just the excuse she needed. Bonnie felt her luck was still with her when Ron answered the phone in his typical Ronnish style.

"Yell-o, you've dialed the bondiggity telephone number of the Stoppable family. This is _The_ _Ron,_ how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, The Ron," Bonnie sexily responded, not phased in the least by the blond boy's off-beat answering of the phone. She had expected as much when she'd dialed. "I know it's getting a little late in the evening for a school night but I was wondering if you could help me out with our geometry homework?"

"Bonnie?" Ron questioned as if totally stunned that the girl would call him in the first place.

"Yes, Ron Ron, it's me," Bonnie barked, slightly miffed that the blond boy was being such a... well, air-headed blond. She took a second to reign in her pique before she continued. "You _know_ how Barkin loves pop quizzes. Well, I'm betting he'll give us one in geometry tomorrow morning even though it'll only be the second day of class. I thought it'd be a good idea if we could get together tonight and quiz each other on the material in the assignment."

"That's not a good idea... that's a _great_ idea," Ron enthused before Bonnie heard a muffled conversation from the other end of the line. It sounded like he had his hand over the phone and was arguing with someone.

"Ron Ron, is it okay if I come over," Bonnie queried, "or don't your parents want anyone coming to your house to study?"

"What? Oh, no-no Bonnie," Ron apologetically answered as he came back on the line. "I was just discussing something with Rufus. He's a little under the weather with a case of the sniffles and was saying a study session would disturb his sleep. Mom and Dad are out of town for the entire week at some actuary convention in San Diego and I don't think they'd mind if I had someone else come over..." he fumbled a bit as he quickly added, "I mean besides Kim... to help me with my school work... that is to say."

"Oh, ah, okay," Bonnie stammered in a bit of a shock from finding out that the blond boy actually understood that hairless rodent and that his parents left him alone at home for such a length of time. Bonnie's mother would leave her at home alone for three or four days at the most, but a whole week? "Well then... I'll just come over and we can work on our geometry. Okay?"

"That'd be super," Ron replied. "I told Rufus that he could stay in his bed upstairs so he can get some rest while we go at it downstairs. Er, I mean _study..._ not that we'd actually, you know, go at it... sexually speaking that is... Anywho, he finally agreed when I promised we wouldn't make too much noise and wake him up. Well that and the promise of a hunk of brie did the trick."

Bonnie had caught all of his rambling and sensually purred, "That sounds wonderful, Ron Ron. Maybe if we get done quickly enough you'd like to, _go_ _at_ _it_, for a few hours too? I'll be right over."

Bonnie hung up the phone when all she heard over the receiver was Ron sputtering and mumbling something about Heaven and Hell on Earth.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie thanked any and all of the deities that she could think of, (and she could think of a lot of them after having a class called **Comparing Religions** last semester,) that her luck was holding out as she pulled up to the Stoppable residence in her shiny, new white convertible that she'd gotten for Christmas. (The top was up, of course, since it was winter. The rag top would come down at the first sign of warm weather.) Neither Ron's parents or Kim would be there to interfere and the bald rodent was sick in bed. Bonnie would have the blond boy _alllll_ to herself for the entire night if she wanted.

Bonnie checked her hair and makeup in the rear view mirror before she picked up her books, got out of the car and went up to the door. Just as she was about to knock, Bonnie heard and actually _felt_ two rapid-fire explosions and then heard a loud moan. Panicking, she loudly banged on the door and yelled, "Ron! Ron, are you okay?"

Her frantic query was met with silence for all of ten seconds before the door opened and there stood Ron, casually clad in a pair of blue pajamas with white pin strips, smiling his goofy smile as if nothing had happened. "Hey Bon Bon, glad you could come over and talk geometry with me. Come on in." He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter.

"What's going on in here?" the wide-eyed brunette warily asked as she tentatively entered and anxiously glanced around, expecting to see the place in shambles from the blasts she had heard and felt. "I just heard some explosions and someone moaning." Everything appeared to be perfectly normal in the two rooms she could see. You could even say the house was as neat as a pin.

"Explosions? Oh that," Ron pshaw'ed with a dismissive wave of the hand as he led her into the living room and pointed to the television that showed a computer generated battle scene with the words **'Game Over'** superimposed over it. "Wade recently designed and built a new gaming system so he gave me his old setup. It has a better sound system than my old one by a long shot and I just got blowed up."

Bonnie was a little relieved that Ron hadn't blown himself up, him being alone in the house and prone to being clumsy and such, but she was also a bit tweaked that he was playing a video game instead of getting ready to study with her. Then she realized that if he _had_ been preparing for the study session, their time together would've been a lot shorter.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Ron asked as he turned off the game console and TV, grabbed his book bag from behind the couch, set it on the coffee table and sat down, pulling the correct text and notebook from the bag.

"Let's compare our homework first," Bonnie said as she set her things down on the coffee table next to his and opened a spiral bound notebook. She sat down next to Ron and scooted as close as she could get to the blond boy.

"Ah, okay," Ron tentatively mumbled as he opened his notebook. "But, KP usually doesn't let me see her work at all. Normally she just checks over my stuff and shows me what I did wrong."

_'This is going to be sooo easy,'_ Bonnie thought as she exchanged notebooks with Ron and draped an arm around his shoulder so she could hold his notebook up next to hers. _"Showing Ron how I do the problems and pointing out where he did them correctly will boost his confidence and endear me to him even more.'_

And that's exactly what she did as she snuggled up with the chocolate-eyed blond to point out what he did right for one geometry problem after another. Bonnie knew there wouldn't be any kisses or hugs this night, wanting to take things slow at first and not scare him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get to know his inner thigh better with a hand that would occasionally move a little too high and brush up against his pajama covered crotch.

Xxxxxx

Kim laid down and tried to go to sleep but it just wasn't happening. It was just after ten o'clock, time for bed, but something was niggling at the back of her mind that just wouldn't let her brain slow down at all. Kim's mind was racing along at ninety miles-a-minute but she just couldn't put a finger on what was bothering her.

Both Kim and Ron had finished their homework before he had gone home for the night and her best friend was getting better at doing it on his own, so that wasn't the problem. All indications pointed to the fact that Bonnie had truly changed her wicked ways, so that wasn't it either. She found Bonnie's new look a tad disturbing since there were no other 'Goth' kids at school, (or even in the whole Tri-City area, for that matter,) but Kim knew in her heart and mind that the teal-eyed cheerleader was only dressing that way to distance herself from her family and the other kids at school, so she really didn't care what Bonnie wore as long as it didn't violate the dress code.

Maybe...

Maybe it was the fact that Bonnie wanted to take Ron as her boyfriend.

Whoa! That struck a nerve. Kim knew she was a little over protective when it came to her lifelong, blond friend but should it have really bother her that much when Bonnie announced that she wanted to begin dating Ron?

Maybe it was the way Bonnie had worded her announcement. She'd said that since Kim hadn't made a move on Ron, that she would. Why would Bonnie have mentioned that she hadn't tried to make Ron her boyfriend? Was it a given that any girl and boy who were fast friends would eventually become more than that? Well, it did happen all the time on TV. Danny and Charity started out as only-friends on **Agony County** and they were trying to have an intimate relationship. There was also that **TV Trash Heap** show called **Friends** (an obvious ripoff of **Pals**) where Chandler and Monica had hooked up along with Ross and Rachel. If it happened on a few fictitious TV shows, could that mean that it happened in real life as well?

This was getting Kim nowhere. This sitch had 'adult knowledge' written all over it and that was something she didn't have in abundance... at least not yet, anyway. Kim thanked her lucky star that she had a strong relationship with her mother which was honest and open enough that she could discuss such topics with her. (As long as her mother wasn't in the operating room where she would have to use the hands-free, speaker phone feature! Yikes! Kim sooo didn't want that to happen _ever_ again!)

Kim made up her mind that it would be best if she talked to her mother in the morning before the Tweebs came down for breakfast. Her father would be preoccupied with the newspaper, per usual, so they could have a quiet, mother-daughter chat at that time.

The quandary settle for now, Kim set her alarm clock to go off a little earlier than normal and was soon fast asleep.


	4. Toast

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. I can't get no satisfaction by getting paid for this drivel. I don't even get paid for using a phrase from the Rolling Stones. (Now I got that danged song in my head!)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 4

Toast

Xxxxxx

Perfect timing!

Kim walked into the kitchen on Tuesday morning to find Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible at the stove, just like every morning. Mr. Dr. James Possible had his head buried in the morning newspaper at the table as usual and the Tweebs were nowhere to be seen since they were outside shoveling the snow that fell overnight and ordinarily didn't show up for breakfast for at least another fifteen minutes, just like she'd planned. Aren't life little consistencies wonderful?

"Good morning, daddy," Kim loudly chirped and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Without lowering the paper, James gave his normal, "Good morning, Kimmie-Cub," salutation.

Walking over to her mother, Kim said, "Morning, mom."

Anne laid the spatula down, gave her daughter a brief hug and replied, "Morning, Kimmie. Did you sleep well?" The brain surgeon returned her attention back to the two eggs frying in the pan.

"Actually," Kim quietly hushed with a quick glance over to her father to make sure he wasn't listening, "I had a teensy bit of trouble falling asleep last night. A question came up at school concerning a guy and a girl that has me perplexed."

Kim knew her answer had to be vague enough to pique her mother's interest but wasn't a total lie. The question _did_ concern a boy and a girl, she just didn't want to mention that she was the girl and Ron was the boy. Kim didn't want her mother to get any wrong ideas and she definitely didn't want her father to put his two cents worth in on the conversation if he overheard.

Anne looked over to her husband then gave Kim a knowing little smile as she whispered, "Does this have any thing to do with a budding _personal_ relationship between the guy and the gal?"

"Yes," Kim quietly returned in surprise that her mother had caught on so quickly. "How did you guess?"

"When a perplexing problem concerning a boy and a girl comes up in high school," Dr. Anne Possible smugly expounded, "then it almost always has to do with a personal relationship and dating."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Kim nervously chuckled as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck at her mother's grasp of high school problems. "Anyway, they're very good friends but they're thinking about dating... each other, I mean."

"And these good friends are worried that if they do start to date," Anne said with her knowing smile growing just a little bit, "that it might _ruin_ their friendship if the dating didn't pan out?" She plated the sunny-side up eggs next to some previously cooked bacon, then patted her daughter's shoulder. "One moment Kimmie."

Mrs. Dr. Possible took the plate and a pot of freshly brewed coffee over to her husband, placed the plate in front of him and topped off his coffee cup. "Thanks, Hon," James Possible said, not looking up from his paper. It was obvious that he was so engrossed with whatever was in the newspaper that he wasn't listening in on the private conversation between the two Possible women.

Anne walked back over to her daughter, cracked a few more eggs into the pan then leaned in and whispered, "It's generally considered that the best marriages start out as a strong friendship first so there shouldn't be a problem with them dating.

"You might also be worried that dating could lead to disaster if their courtship fell through. That _might_ happen, but it's more likely that they would go back to being just friends. In general, teenagers are more resilient in their relationships so they would just chalk it up as a learning experience. But to prove my point, your father and I were best friends long before we considered dating each other. We had a bit of a falling out after we started dating but we worked out our differences and eventually got married. Plus we both had friends that had dated other people but went back to being friends when they found someone else romantically interesting. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does," Kim almost sighed in relief before she anxiously stiffened again. The relief came from knowing that if she did try to take her and Ron's relationship to a new level, that it more than likely wouldn't spoil their friendship. Kim tensed up because she remembered that she might not get a chance to pursue a relationship with Ron because Bonnie was trying to date the blond boy herself.

Kim was brought out of her musings when her mother gently pushed her toward the refrigerator and said, "Go get some orange juice, Kimmie. Your breakfast will be ready in a minute."

With a sigh of relief from her mother's wisdom, Kim went about getting her morning glass of vitamin C and a slice of toast from the toaster and started to plan out how she would approach her brown-eyed friend to make him something more than just-a-friend. Maybe her friend Monique might have some insights into that puzzle.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie Rockwaller, dressed in her combat boots, a pair of black, flare-legged slacks and a long-sleeved, tapered man's dress shirt, also jet black, sat at the kitchen table with a slice of toast with only butter on it, a small bowl of cinnamon and apple oatmeal (with a sliced banana on top) and a glass of orange juice. That was what she normally ate for breakfast. She just loved a solid breakfast for the energy she would need throughout the morning.

Bonnie smiled a sly little smile at the knowledge she'd gained about Ron Stoppable last night. One quarter of their two hour long study session had been spent actually studying, which was okay in and of itself. But the other three quarters of the time had been amiably spent in idle chit chat getting to know each other better. Bonnie found out that time truly flies when you're just sitting around, shooting the breeze with Ron Stoppable.

She'd found out that the blond boy was extremely cute in a goofy sort of way and that he had acquired quite a few phobias in his short but extremely eventful life. Those fears, like with small bugs, squirrels, monkeys and of all things, garden gnomes, mostly stemmed from his when he was five or six old and his summer spent at Camp Wannaweep. But Ron had gotten over his monkey phobia when he traveled to the space station with Fredrick, the monkey astronaut. (And Ron still kept in contact with the monkey through the internet. What was it with Ron and non-conventional pets? A smart monkey astronaut and a talking rodent? Was he a magnet for such bizarre things? ) She discovered that Ron still had some major qualms about small insects and any rodents other than those of the naked mole rat variety but he was trying to work through those fears, mainly by avoidance or running away.

She'd also discovered, through her covert groping and personal contact sitting next to Ron, that he was shaping up quite nicely in the physique department. His muscles were starting to firm up nicely and, from the few brief encounters when her hand had "accidentally" wandered onto his lap, Bonnie knew he was packing something down there that she wouldn't mind getting to know a lot better in the days, weeks, months or years to come. (Damn her raging teenage hormones! Bonnie _really_ wanted to get laid, and soon!)

Bonnie and Ron had also discussed some solutions for her ongoing battle with her older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, and he'd come up with a brilliant idea with how Bonnie should handle the sitch. He suggested that she should completely _ignore_ her sisters and not react at all to their barbs and innuendos. The suggestion was so far out there that Bonnie had vowed to try it.

Of course, that was when Bonnie had realized something. They say that some people think outside the box. Well, Ron's general thought process wasn't just outside the box, his thinking was outside the _warehouse_ that the box was stored in.

Bonnie heard Connie and Lonnie chatting and laughing before they entered the kitchen so she was able to steel her resolve, stare straight ahead at nothing on the wall like she was lost in thought and casually nibble at her toast.

"Bonnie," Connie nastily started as soon as she stepped into the room, "you know the Goth look is soooo fifteen _years_ ago that it isn't really an option anymore." Bonnie ignored the barb, absently stared at the far wall and took another small bite of her toast. "That is unless you're trying to imitate Johnny Cash which would be, like, stupid because Country Music is just _lame_ and the guy is, like, dead anyway."*

"And you don't even have the look right to begin with," Lonnie snidely added.

Bonnie just chewed her food and continued to blankly look at nothing, which immediately got on the older girl's nerves.

"Are you listening?" Lonnie almost shouted in the teal-eyed girl's ear. She waved a hand in front of Bonnie's face and got no reaction at all. "You can't ignore us!" the brown-haired beauty screamed and poked Bonnie in the shoulder.

The Goth girl slowly turned her head and looked up at her two sisters, like she had just noticed them, and smiled a huge, obviously fake, insincere smile. "Hi Connie, hi Lonnie," Bonnie cheerfully chirped. "I hope you have a nice day." Looking directly at them, she took a way too slow bite of her toast then turned away and started staring at the wall again as she nonchalantly took a sip of her juice.

"I _said..._ the Goth look is so out of date that it can't even be considered _RETRO__!"_ Connie yelled, practically bursting a blood vessel from the frustration raging through her body. There was still no reaction, not even a twitch of an eyebrow, from Bonnie as she finished her piece of toast.

Totally put out from the snub and with a growling "What... _ever!"_ the two older sisters stomped out the back door to head off to their apartment near Middleton College.

Bonnie let a small smug smile grace her lips from the initial victory as she picked up her bowl of oatmeal and hungrily dug in.

Xxxxxx

Ron sat at the kitchen table and morosely took a bite of his toast. His gloomy disposition was due to the study session last night with Bonnie. While the evening had been pleasant over all and he'd learned and retained a lot more about the geometry lesson than he had before by just doing the homework, the after-study part of the evening had brought up more questions than one of Mr. B's pop quizzes.

Ron wasn't totally clueless when it came to girls. The morning sunrise always brought clarity to events of the previous day, so in hindsight he was now fairly sure Bonnie had the hots for him. In retrospect, that was really fairly obvious from her overboard osculatory reward in the gym yesterday and the way Bonnie had hung all over him last night while they were studying. Ron had also noticed that she had 'accidentally' copped a feel or _ten,_ so he was fairly certain that Bonnie wanted to be a little more than just friends. She had been too friendly, too touchy-feely yesterday; unlike her Queen Bonnie persona who'd normally demand an imaginary two foot perimeter between her and the average, middle-of-the-pyramid subjects. (The standard had been at least _five_ feet for losers at the bottom of the Food Chain like himself.)

Ah, but there's the rub. (Pun unintended with a quick shout-out to Willy Shakespeare. Why Ron remembered that particular line from the Bard of Avon, he couldn't quite fathom.)

Sure, Bonnie probably liked him/liked him right now but Ron had the hots for a certain redheaded, green-eyed, world-saving girl. Ron had felt something more for Kim than mere friendship long before the moodulator incident last semester. Heck, she'd brought the warm-fuzzys to deep in his heart the first day he met her way back in Pre-K. (It was that or the Ghost of Future Heartbearn he should be suffering from, from all the BN he'd eaten over the years.) Kim was the one person, (i.e. human since he wasn't counting Rufus in on the tally) who'd stuck by him throughout his entire life with unbidden devotion and he returned the sentiment with equal gusto. They were kindred spirits.

Ron's two main concerns though, among the many, _many_ concerns he had about the sitch, was whether Kim would return his feelings and if they did go further than what they had now, would it ruin their current friendship if their dating fell through. Those were the two main reasons why he had _never_ broach the subject with Kim.

Ron pushed the remaining half piece of toast into his mouth and finished off the bit of omelet on his plate before washing it down with the rest of the milk in his glass. With breakfast finished, he put the dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed his backpack and headed off to school.

Ron almost didn't stop at Kim's house, thinking that if he did she would notice the mild funk he was in and pry into the sitch, they were that much in tune with each other. If that happened, then he'd have to talk to her about everything: the moves Bonnie made on him twice yesterday and the conflicting thoughts running through his brain of he and Kim becoming a couple.

Of course if he didn't walk to school with Kim she would corner him at their lockers and the discussion would happen there in the hallway, in front of _everyone!_

Knowing that this particular conversation should be held in private, and it would be a _major_ conversation considering feeling would be involved, he screwed on his best game face and entered the Possible home.

"Hola Possible clan," Ron almost yelled with as much of his usual enthusiasm as he could muster as he walked into the kitchen. It must not have been enough because both Kim and her mother immediately saw through his facade and turned to him with concerned faces.

Anne was the first to put voice to her concern. "Good morning Ron. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron nervously answered with less bluster than normal as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I got the usual problems with school and such but they'll eventually work themselves out. They usually do."

"Are you sure, Ron?" Kim queried as she got up and gave him a brief hug. She knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to take that first step and provide a hint that she wanted to further their relationship, and a hug was just the ticket.

Ron knew something was off. He and Kim had hugged a few times before, like when he'd returned from Camp Wannaweep and Japan or when he and the family had returned from their vacation to France, but those hugs happened after they hadn't seen each other for a whole week or more. Kim usually wasn't one to show such outward emotions without just cause so this hug was definitely something completely different. He didn't understand just what made it different, but he was sure it was.

"I'm fine, KP," Ron reassured his friend while briefly returning the hug and then swiftly broke the embrace while swiftly stepping away from her. "I just gotta think through a few things and everything will be okay." Denial is a river that's running right through the middle of the Possible kitchen.

"If you say so," Kim said as she picked up her dirty dishes and took them over to the dishwasher. She didn't want to push the issue, but... "If I can be of any help you know you only need to ask. You know we can talk about anything."

"While you're thinking," Dr. Anne Possible said as she held up two eggs in one hand for the blond boy to see, "would you like a little breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day. Medical research say a good breakfast helps kick start the brain to function more efficiently."

"As bondiggity as your cooking is, Dr. P," Ron said with an honest but slightly sullen smile, "KP and I need to get going. We don't want to be late today."

The newspaper swiftly lowered to the kitchen table as Mr. Dr. Possible asked with a hint of both amusement and sarcasm, "Ronald, foregoing breakfast _and _wanting to get to school on time?" He turned to his wife with an evil smirk. "Anne, get the calendar out. This is a red letter day!"

"That's a good one, Dr. P," Ron nervously chuckled and pointed at the rocket scientist. "You got me good with that one."

He and Kim started to leave the kitchen but James just wouldn't let it lay. "So tell us Ronald. Why _are _you so set on getting to school ahead of schedule for a change?"

"Beeecaaaauuse..." Ron drew the word out to quickly think up an excuse as he nervously rubbed his nose with a finger and looked away while answering, "...KP and I got this thing... where we're gonna meet these people... to do some stuff and... and we... Gotta Go!" He quickly dashed from the room and out the front door, dragging Kim behind him, barely giving the redhead time enough to grab her school bag and jacket along the way.

"That was odd," James said as he curiously cocked his head to one side, "even for Ronald."

"Oh, let it go, James," Anne said with an all-knowing smile after having put two and two together. Kim's earlier conversation and Ron's nervousness more than likely added up to those to starting to date. It was something she'd hoped for for many years. Ron and her daughter were such fast friends and complimented each other so well that Anne thought it was inevitable. "I have a feeling that Ron is just having a fit of nerves over a girl at school and he only wants some time alone with her before classes start."

"Ronald? Dating?" James laughed at the idea as he snapped the paper open to finish off the article he'd been reading. "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, he's seventeen now."

"And so is Kimmie," Dr. Anne Possible quietly reminded herself. Her smile amping up a bit as she started to hum the traditional wedding march while cleaning up the stove top.

Xxxxxx

Two inches of snow had fallen overnight but that didn't deter our two intrepid teens. After all, it was common for Middleton to get a lot of snow during January; it being the month with the heaviest precipitation in Colorado. That also meant that the school bus drivers were used to driving in the white, fluffy stuff and that school wouldn't be canceled unless the Tri-City area had been hit by a blizzard or if a thick sheet of ice had formed on the roadways over night and couldn't be cleared by the highly efficient Middleton street maintenance crews.

As a matter of fact, both Kim and Ron had both been woken earlier than their alarm clocks when the road crews had passed by to plow the streets and people around the neighborhood started up their snow blowers or got out the shovels. That also meant that Ron had to shovel the sidewalk before making breakfast since his parents weren't home. At the Possible residence, the Tweebs had finally fixed their 'snow melting machine' shortly after last years mutant snowman debacle so they had cleared the walkways and then went around the neighborhood to see if they could make a few bucks clearing other people's walkways. (Rocket and miniature jet parts aren't cheep, you know.)

Anyway, the two teens were making their way to school and Kim was becoming curiouser and curiouser about Ron's nervousness that morning, so she asked. "Ron, not to make a big thing out of it but... why _are_ we walking to school a few minutes early? I know we don't have people to meet or anything to do before classes start."

"Wellll, it's just..." Ron hemmed and hawed, unsure what to tell his friend. He knew he couldn't lie to Kim, she would see right through it.

Kim suddenly remembered the conversation she'd had with Bonnie at Bueno Nacho yesterday and the fact that Bonnie had unequivocally stated that she was going to make a move on Ron; the kissing in the gym being the opening salvo. "Does it have anything to do with Bonnie?"

_'Rock and a hard place, rock and a hard place!'_ Ron's mind screamed. He definitely felt cornered. Ron obviously had to tell Kim something but the way Bonnie had come on to him twice yesterday had been more than a bit unnerving and he really didn't want to relive those memories. But then again, there were no secrets between him and his lifelong friend. (Well, there was Yamanouchi but that was more a withholding of info, not a lie.) But then again, _again,_ he didn't want to lie. So...

Ron went with his strong suit: the ever reliable distraction.

Between the week he'd spent at Yamanouchi and the many martial arts classes he had attended with Kim when they were kids, coupled with his natural clumsiness, Ron knew how to take a fall. Faking one was easy. His foot slipped out from beneath him as he stepped off the cleared sidewalk next to a large snowbank (his target to fall into) and landed on his back with a resounding _woof_ like the breath had been knocked from his lungs.

"Ron! Are you okay!" Kim screeched in horror as the blond laid unmoving the ground. She immediately bent over him and checked his head, neck and back for damage. Rufus popped up out of his pocket abode, rubbing his sore head and angrily chattering at the clumsy blond boy, shaking his fist.

"Sorry Rufus... I'm okay, KP," Ron chuckled as he extended a hand to let Kim help him up. "You know me and ice don't get along very well unless we're at Bueno Nacho and it's in my soda cup."

"You and your clumsiness," Kim lightly chuckled as she brushed the snow off his back, relieved that no harm had come from the fall. She linked arms with Ron and snuggled in closer as she said, "Come on. Let' me help you inside where there isn't any snow or ice for you to slip on."

Ron wondered about the way Kim was now hanging all over him. He had a sudden sense of déjà vu all over again. (Hey, another quote, this one from Yogi Bera. Ron definitely thought he was getting smarter.) Anyway, Bonnie had been hanging onto him last night in the exact same way so he blustered, "I can make it on my own, there's only one more block to school."

"There are other reasons why I'm holding on to you, Ron," Kim cooed in his ear, her cheeks tinged a little pink from her coming confession. "I've been thinking about, well, _us_, and well, I think we should start, um, dating. What do you think about that?"

"Welllll," Ron hesitated while mulling over the idea as they reached the doors to Middleton High. (Luckily they were early and the halls were virtually empty of any students so they could talk freely.) Hooking up with Kim was exactly what he had always wanted but Ron still wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen if he could eventually lose her as a friend. "I don't know, KP. I mean I like you-like you and all that but, wouldn't it put a strain on our friendship? I mean what if I did something stupid like forget your birthday or something?"

"Ron," Kim condescended with a light laugh, "you've remembered my birthday every year since Pre-K when you you first found out about it and gave me one single Bueno Nacho Bueno Buck as a present, which was your entire allowance for a whole month. I doubt you'd forget about it if we started dating."

"Okay, but..." Ron sheepishly admitted while rubbing the back of his neck as they walked to their lockers. The distraction had worked for a minute or two but their conversation was coming back around to the topic that he had wanted to avoid. Well, nobody was around to hear them and they say the truth will set you free, so, "...you asked if my quick exit from your house had anything to do with Bonnie... and it did. I think she wants to become my girlfriend, and maybe a whole lot more."

"What gives you that impression?" Kim innocently asked even though she though she already knew the answer, as she casually opened her locker.

"Well, it's just... I mean it's kinda..." Ron stammered, not wanting to tell about last night's events but the words just suddenly started to flow out of his mouth despite his brain trying to stop said words. He rambled in one, fast, almost run-on sentence, "... I think Bonnie's been hitting on me there was the kissing yesterday in the gym and then she came over to my house last night to study but she copped a feel or ten and was hanging all over me all night and..."

"Ron, take a breath," Kim harshly interrupted before she smiled at his anxiety over Bonnie's advances. "I know all about Bonnie's attempts to get closer to you. She told me yesterday that she wanted to be your girlfriend."

"She did?" Ron asked in total confusion as he and the redhead moved on to his locker after Kim retrieved her books for the morning classes and closed the door. Why Bonnie would tell Kim about her plans just didn't make any sense at all and now Kim was coming on to him too? Girls are just so confusing. _'But then again,' _Ron thought. _'They say men are from Mars and women are from Venus... but I used to think I came from that crazy dog planet, Pluto... which isn't even considered a planet any more. Hey! I just remembered another school fact! A-BooYah!_

"Yes, she did," Kim affirmed, then gave Ron a few seconds to dial his locker combination before she continued. (If she didn't pause and give him a few seconds to open his locker Ron would've become distracted and misdialed the combination. If that happened they would be standing there until the late bell rang.) "But I think you have another option in the girlfriend department."

"I do?" Ron queried and thought about it for a moment, totally forgetting the fact that Kim had just asked what he thought about them dating, as he retrieved his needed textbooks. He let out a laugh. "You must be joking, KP. You know all about me and my dating track record with the Femeninas. It's practically nonexistent."

"You went out with Zita a couple of times," Kim pointed out as Ron closed his locker door and they headed to their first class.

"I accidentally sat next to Zita in the movie theater on our first date," Ron jokingly ticked off with his fingers, "and on our next so-called date, we got trapped in Everlot. After we won the game and got out she didn't want to be any where near an Everlot _Newb_, so I don't think I can truly say I dated Zita."

"I guess you're right, Ron," Kim lightly laughed in concession as they entered the classroom for geometry and took their seats. The hallway was now suddenly brimming with students and she didn't want anyone to hear her coming on to her best friend out there. She wanted to do it in private. But other students were also entering the room. With a concealed sigh, Kim put aside her desires to confess her blossoming feelings to Ron.

"But I guess if Bon Bon wants a piece of The Ron," Ron suavely stated as he slicked back his hair which immediately fell back into disarray, "then maybe I should ask her out. It may just help her forget about the Food Chain and being popular. That'd be a good thing, right?"

Kim didn't get a chance to answer. A few students, Bonnie among them, scampered in to the room just as the bell rang and Mr. Barkin closed the door. He turned and strode to the front of the class. "Alright people, _Listen_ _UP!_ It's time for a pop-quiz!"

Most of the students groaned at the announcement. Ron actually smiled and turned to Bonnie who was sitting behind him and gave her a thumbs-up.

Xxxxxx

*The opinions stated about Country Music and Johnny Cash are strictly those of one Miss Constance Rockwaller. The author loves Country Music, and all music in general, and thinks Mr. Cash was one of the finest artists of all time.


	5. More Than Friends

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. The copyright laws are clearly against me claiming otherwise since I didn't create or purchase the right to the show. I just have fun manipulating the character and making them jump through hoops. _Dance my little marionettes, Dance!_

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 5

More Than Friends

Xxxxxx

Kim hadn't been able to get Ron alone all day to make her move on the blond boy and she never got a chance to ask Monique for advice either. Her BGF wasn't to be found in school (out sick?) that day and between classes, other students would pester Kim in the hallway with questions about the dance committee, tutoring middle-schoolers, the font for the yearbook or other mundane yet highly important high school topics so she just couldn't find the time to talk to Ron alone. Kim had hoped that a mission would come up so that the two of them would have some alone time during the trip to and the ride home from the lair de semaine (lair of the week) but nothing came up.

After classes were over, Kim and Ron entered the gymnasium for cheer practice and split off to the girl's and boy's locker rooms respectively to dress. When Kim emerged, she saw something that almost made her heart stop. Ron was in the middle of _seven_ girls, the other ladies of the cheer squad, and they were all laughing and joking around with him. What was worse was that Bonnie was holding the mascot headpiece and was in the process of _passionately kissing_ the mask!

Before Kim could ask the main question on her mind, Hope voiced it for her. "What are you doing Bonnie? You've always been totally against anything that had to do with the Mad Dog Mascot?"

Bonnie replied with a sly, blushing smile, "That was before I decided to change my outlook on life over the holidays. The Food Chain and being popular don't really matters to me any more. The only thing that I'm concerned with right now is graduating next year; that, and the pride I have in our school and its sports teams. The Mad Dog is part of all that so I've changed my mind about him..." she sent a smoldering look at Ron, "...and the man behind the mask."

"And that's why Bonnie is a lot friendlier to both Kim and Ron now," Tara jumped in, defending her best friend's position and hoping to divert Bonnie's attention away from the blond boy. She still had a small crush on Ron but she thought that Kim and Ron would eventually see the light and start dating. It was inevitable.

"But why all of the changes, Bonnie?" Jessica, the other freckle-faced blond beside Ron, asked. "What happened over the holidays that made you suddenly change your outlook about the Food Chain and being popular? You never told us yesterday before practice."

"This I'd like to hear," Kim said as she joined the group. "I believe you truly did change your ways Bonnie, but you never really told me or Ron about the final straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak."

"That's because it was all very traumatic," Bonnie barely whispered to the group and turned to Kim. "You know how my sisters treated me when we were at my house during that Dementor, bonding incident."

Kim merely nodded to affirm she knew what Bonnie was talking about. Kim had only seen Connie and Lonnie for a minute when she and the brunette were bonded together, but she could tell that Bonnie's sisters were, as Ron would put it, a few hundred miles of very bad road.

"Well," Bonnie's voice anxiously hitched in her throat, "they were in fine form over the three weeks that school was out. They were constantly picking on me. I tried to spend as much time away from them at the mall or over at Tara's house, but mom would always call after only an hour and tell me to come home; that the holidays were suppose to be family time." Tears were brimming in Bonnie's heavily mascaraed eyes despite her best attempts not to cry in front of the other girls. She finally couldn't hold back the waterworks as she bawled out, "After the third or fourth time she totally forbade me to leave the house! I spent the rest of the holidays in my room taking to Tara on the phone!"

Ron put his arm around her shoulders in a sign of support as he said, "Hey hey there, everything's gonna be okay. Nobody's supposed to get along with their brothers and sisters. At least that's the impression I get from watching Kim and her brothers." He let out a nervous laugh and then said, "But I can't really say for sure since I don't have any brothers or sisters of my own."

"Oh, Ron!" Bonnie threw her arms around the blond boy's neck and buried her tear stained face in his shoulder. Kim let out with a fairly loud growl at the spectacle but the other six girls didn't seem to hear it because they were all stunned to see Bonnie breaking down and seeking comfort in arms of, of all people, Ron Stoppable.

After twenty-one point seven six seconds, Bonnie wiped her eyes on Ron's purple with the big 'M', Mad Dog sweater and start to giggle as she leaned back in the blond's embrace. "It's just like you to use self-deprecating humor to make someone else feel better."

"Self depre-what?" Ron asked in mock confusion. "Isn't that a school word?" The rest of the squad giggled at Ron's faux cluelessness while Kim just rolled her eyes. She was used to it and knew Ron was just being his normal goofy self to cheer Bonnie up.

"Self-deprecation," Bonnie defined with a sniffle, regaining a modicum of her composure because of the distraction, "to belittle oneself. Don't you know that word?"

"No, I don't," Ron sheepishly chuckled as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. (He was still holding on to the brunette in a one-armed embrace with the other.) "But I guess it's okay to learn a new school word since we're _in_ school right now, even though it's only the gym." He was pleased that Bonnie was coming out of her funk. He didn't like to see any girl cry but he was still nervous about how close the brunette was getting to him.

"Stoppable! What's going on?" Mr. Steve Barkin bellowed as he burst through the doors from the hallway and caught Ron and Bonnie in flagrante delicto. "You know the policy about PDA on school grounds! Explanation! _Now!_"

"It's not what you think, Mr. B.!" Ron defensively screeched. He tried to step back from the brunettel but Bonnie continued to cling tightly around his neck. Ron quickly lied, "Aaaaah... Bonnie fell during practice and I was helping her up when she collapsed again and fell into my arms!"

"A likely story," Barkin said in a low, disbelieving voice.

"It's true, Mr. Barkin," Bonnie said in a fake weak voice as she fainted further into Ron's arms, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. "Ron was helping me over to the bleachers to sit down. My legs gave out and, well, that's when you saw us. I skipped lunch today so I'm feeling a little light-headed. That's probably why I fell." Ron assisted Bonnie over to the bleachers where they both sat down and she began to fake-massage one of her knees.

"If that's the case..." Mr. Barkin muttered to himself, still a little bit leery. Getting back to business, he turned to the blond boy and tersely ordered, "Stoppable, assist Miss Rockwaller to the nurse's office." Barkin then turned to Kim and the other girls and said, "I just came in to inform you that the basketball game scheduled for this Friday night against Lowerton has been canceled. There's been a major outbreak of Asiatic Flu at the school and their coach wisely decided to forfeit the game instead of possibly spreading the infection to our school."

"So the squad isn't needed until next week's game against Upperton," Kim concluded with a nod, knowing full well what the schedule was as she turned to the rest of the cheerleaders. "If that's the case, and with Bonnie not up to par right now, I think we'd better cancel practice for today and try again tomorrow. Just think of it as an extension of the holiday break."

"Carry on," Barkin barked, performed a precise military about-face and marched out of the gym, but not until after he had given Ron the hairy eyeball for a few seconds while the six other cheerleaders took the opportunity to scamper into the locker room to changed into their street clothes and leave.

"Thank you Ron Ron," Bonnie cooed and kissed him on the cheek after the door shut behind Mr. Barkin. "That's the second time in two days that you've come to my rescue."

"T'weren't nothing," Ron blushed and nonchalantly waved off the praise. "I told you yesterday that KP and I got your back whenever you need us. That's what friends are for."

"You'd better head to the nurse's office to cover your _lie_," Kim harshed to Bonnie before she turned to talk to the blond boy sitting too close, in her opinion, to the lying, boyfriend stealing, brunette. (Even though it'd been Ron who started the fib and he wasn't either of their boyfriend just yet.) "Ron, you know my shift at Club Banana starts in a little over an hour so I won't be able to help you with your homework tonight."

"I know, KP," Ron said as he faked helping Bonnie up from the bleachers and headed for the hallway. (You never knew if Mr. B might walk back in to the gym or if they'd see him in the hallway so they knew they would have to keep up the charade.)

"Don't worry, K." Bonnie said over her shoulder with the other arm draped around Ron's neck. "I'll help my new study buddy Ron Ron with his homework tonight. You just enjoy your shift."

"But I need to talk to Ron in private," Kim said as she followed the two teens out into the hallway.

"Well, I guess we can do that right now. We can talk while Bon Bon gets checked over by the nurse," Ron replied.

"That's true," Kim said as she swiftly grabbed Bonnie's free hand which had been on (or maybe even groping?) Ron's chest and slung it over her shoulders. "So I'll just help you take Bonnie to the nurse's office. Then we can talk."

Bonnie fake-hobbled through the door while the two other teens stayed outside in the hallway. Kim looked around and, seeing a few other students were still in the halls, grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into an empty classroom. When the door closed behind them, Kim turned to Ron and smiled. "Now that we're alone there's something I want to talk about."

"Sure, KP. You can tell me anything."

"Do you remember our conversation from this morning at our lockers?" Kim queried with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, "just before geometry class began?" Her nervousness was rising by leaps and bounds causing the rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Do you mean when we were talking about me and Zita?" Ron questioned, unsure what Kim was getting at. After all, they had established that he and Zita hadn't really been dating. Hadn't they?

"No, before that," Kim sighed. She knew Ron usually took things too literally so she probably should have been more specific and asked if he remembered their conversation_ after_ his slip-and-fall.

"Oh," Ron perked up in realization. "You mean when you said I might have other girlfriend options beside Bonnie."

"Right!" Kim enthused. He did get it. "I said I was interested in taking out relationship to the next level and start dating."

"And I said," Ron countered, "that doing so might ruin what we already have."

"And then you started going on about your non-relationship with Zita," Kim countered his counter, getting more than a little frustrated from the day she'd had and the long delay before having this conversation. She quickly added in frustration, "But you didn't let me tell you the reason _why_ us dating wouldn't sink our friendship."

"Okay, KP," Ron defensively said as he took a step back from the now seemly tweaked Kim. "If you say us dating won't mess up our friendship, then it won't happen."

"Ron!" Kim growled, before she caught herself and took a deep breath to calm down. She knew she would have to allow for Ron's insecurities and slowness on the uptake. She took another deep breath and let it out before she continued. "First of all, I'm _not_ angry with you. I've wanted to have this talk with you in private all day and it's been one interruption after another, so it's been frustrating to say the least. Secondly, Bonnie's little breakdown and her groping you like she did in the gym set me off further."

"Okay, KP," Ron said in relief as he sat down at one of the desks. "So you're upset with the day and not me. So why wouldn't us dating be a bad idea?"

"It's because close friends who start dating normally have a better, more stable marriage," Kim said with a beaming smile, happy that she could finally have this conversation. She didn't want to bring up the idea of marriage just yet but she'd paraphrased her mother without thinking about it.

"Whoa!" Ron yelp in horror, having caught the mistake. "Are you asking me to marry you already? I mean we haven't even started dating yet!"

Kim realized what she'd said and furiously blushed and stuttered, "I-I-I.."

"But I think I get what you mean," Ron quickly recovered from the shock of what she'd said and threw her a lifeline. "Because we've been friends for so long already, we wouldn't have that awkweird phase of getting to know the other's little faults and quirks. And because we already know each other's faults and quirks and are used to them, dating wouldn't be so awkweird."

"Yeah," Kim lightly laughed in both relief and amazement that Ron could be so insightful at times. "That's exactly what I meant. But, how did you come up with that?"

"I don't know, KP. It just suddenly hit me that we know each other better than anyone else does."

"That is _so_ true," Kim nodded in agreement. "But there's also the fact that we're still young enough that any falling out between us while dating would be chalked up to a learning experience and we could still remain friends. Sooo, what do you think? Should we become boyfriend and girlfriend and start dating?"

Ron's head bobbed back and forth a few times like he was weighing the pros and cons in his mind before his smile grew. "I think we've been going steady since Pre-K and didn't known it. I mean we've always done everything together like play in the sandbox and on the swings when were were little kids and now we go out to BN and the movies together, go up to Lake Middleton during the summer and I go on vacations with your family each year. That's like heavy duty dating in most people's book."

"That's right," Kim perked as if she'd just realized it. "Not to mention the fact that we both already know what the other looks like naked."

"Do you mean the time when we switched bodies for a day?" Ron questioned as he nervously rubbed his nose and looked at anything except Kim. It had been mutually decided upon that what had happened during the incident with Drakken's stolen brain switch machine was a taboo subject, not to be discussed. Ever! Why Kim brought that up now really confused Ron.

"Yes, the time we switched bodies," Kim smugly said with arms crossed under her perky breasts. "I know you took my... lower feminine smile, out for _at_ _least_ one test drive. You almost rubbed it raw."

"And I suppose you didn't take my... snake in the grass, out for a walk... or _five?"_ Ron countered with equal smugness. Two could play at this game.

"Only two or three times that night," Kim meekly confessed, loosing her aloofness. "And then again in the morning after I woke up and it was... standing up, begging for attention. That's why I said we should never talked about it. It squirted all over the place like a fire hydrant and I became totally embarrassed trying to clean it up before your mother found out." Kim had stayed at Ron's house because there was no way they could've explained the sitch to his parents.

"Yeah," Ron shyly chuckled, "it does that every once in a while. Anyway, I knew you did it with my thing a few times but I couldn't really call you out on it since I violated your privacy too."

"I only brought it up now to prove that we can survive any sexual tension that may arise between us after we start dating," Kim said in relief that that particular bit of conflict was behind them. "We've already done a few things that most new couples don't get to do until much further on in their relationship."

An awkward silence grew between them for nine point nine seconds before Kim slipped onto Ron's lap, snaked her arms around his neck and smiled. "So now that we've both confessed that we know what the other looks and feels like when we're naked and aroused, I guess we're officially going steady."

"I guess so," Ron laughed in relief that _that_ particular conversation was finally out of the way as he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. Suddenly his countenance grew somber as he asked, "But what about Bon Bon? She still wants to be my girlfriend and she's going to be helping me with my homework again tonight. The subject is bound to come up when she tries to kiss me or cop another feel."

"You're just going to have to stop her advances and tell her no," Kim said with conviction before she smiled with a great idea. "I know what you should tell Bonnie. Tell her that you already have a steady girlfriend and you want to solidify your new-found friendship with her before anything else develops."

"Yeah, that'll work," Ron warmed to the idea. "Bonnie and I are just becoming friends right now so we shouldn't jeopardize that for something that might not work out."

"I really should head home now and get some of my homework done before I head into work," Kim said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Ummm! Kissing you is something I could really get used to." She leaned back in, gave him a longer buss and then reluctantly left.

"I could get used to that too," Ron muttered in a slight goofy daze before he shook his head to clear out the osculatory induced cobwebs. He exited the classroom and walked toward the nurse's office thinking that Bonnie would want to get her homework done right away too. Just as he arrived, the door opened and the brunette cheerleader fake-limped out. "How did the exam go, Bon Bon?"

"I told the nurse that I banged my knee up during a fall," Bonnie said with a devious smile as she rubbed her bandage wrapped appendage, "so she checked it over and said she couldn't find anything wrong. She told me to keep off it tonight and go to the hospital for x-rays if it's still bothering me in the morning." Bonnie glanced around the hallway to see if any teachers were around, linked arms with Ron and fake-limp/walked back to the locker room with him so they could changed out of their cheer uniforms. "Where's K.?"

"Kim had to leave to get ready for work," Ron answered as they arrived at the gym and headed straight for the locker rooms to change.

"I'll meet you out here in five minutes," Bonnie said as she stopped at the door to the girls locker room. "We can go to your house to work on our homework."

"Only if we can stop at Bueno Nacho for a few minutes for some snackage," Ron happily said as he paused in the other doorway. "Rufus would never forgive me if we didn't get a plate of Nachos for him."

"Why would your little ra... er, friend care?" Bonnie questioned, almost descending back into her Queen Bonnie mindset and calling Rufus a rat.

"He's still suffering from his cold and you know what they said," Ron chirped with his goofy grin starting to shine. _"Feed_ a cold and _feed_ a fever." He dashed through the door before Bonnie could correct him. But then again, why should she correct him. Ron probably though food could solve all sorts of problems besides colds and fevers. He probably though that food could even have stopped all of the wars throughout history!

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and went in to change clothes. She was feeling a bit peckish herself and Ron had told her yesterday that he was receiving an adequate allowance to pay for their afternoon snack. And besides all that, she now had Ron all to herself for the rest of the evening until Kim got off work at nine o'clock.


	6. Together, Alone

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't own or get paid for writing. I do this only to please Miss Bonnie Rockwaller. She'd kill me if I didn't feature her in at least a few of my stories.

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 6

Together, Alone

Xxxxxx

Ron and Bonnie only spent about fifteen minutes at Bueno Nacho. In less than half that time Ron had scarfed down a Naco Platter, grande sized, while she only got through half a small basket of Beefy Cheesy Nachos. Bonnie never got to the second part of the basket of food because Rufus had polished off his by that time and then dove onto her plate to devoured the rest of the cheese and beef covered tortilla chips. Ron simply shrugged his apology to Bonnie.

While they were eating, Bonnie told the blond boy about her encounter with her sisters that morning and how Connie and Lonnie had practically stormed out of the kitchen in total frustration after she'd only greeted them and didn't responded at all to any of their jibes. Ron blushed a bright red from all of the praise she heaped on him since it had been his idea.

Ron was a bit surprised when they arrived at Bonnie's house instead of his own. He thought for sure that she would've preferred to avoid her house and another confrontation with her sisters. When asked, Bonnie told him her sisters had an apartment close to the local college campus and that they had only been at the house that morning because their classes wouldn't start until next week. Lonnie and Connie were going to be staying at the apartment starting tonight and were probably planning on attending one or more of the many pre-semester parties going on through the rest of the week, (if they didn't throw a few parties themselves.)

That was okay with Ron. He didn't want to meet the sisters but he been curious and always wanted to talk with Bonnie's mother to see if that was where the girl had gotten a little bit of her nasty attitude from. (Besides coming from her sisters.) Ron remembered Mrs. Rockwaller from their Freshman ski trip but he never got a chance to talk to her during the whole time they were there.

As Bonnie unlocked the front door and entered, she dropped three shoes; two literal and one figurative. Bonnie took off her jacket, cap and boots and left them in the foyer closet, then told Ron to do the same. That was the two literal shoes, her boots.

Then the newly-minted Goth girl dropped the figurative one, and it was a _whopper._

"I got a call from my mom in the locker room while we were changing and found out that she's not going to be home for the next five days," Bonnie said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom without even looking back to make sure Ron was following her. "She left town to visit some relatives so we're all alone. That means you can stay and study for as long as we need. You can even _sleep_ here tonight if you want." The last sentence came out in a highly suggestive, lascivious purr.

Ron nervously gulped at that. In essence, Bonnie had just told him he could spend the entire night, and the next four nights, alone with her if he wanted to. She knew his parents were out of town for the week and he wasn't expected to be at home by any specific time so the offer was on the bed... er, _table,_ so to speak. The offer was further driven into his brain when they reached her bedroom. Bonnie placed her books on the desk, let her baggy pants drop to the floor and stripped off her shirt, tossing it aside as she casually walked around the room.

"Ah, Bonnie?" Ron nervously gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt, "What'cha doing?"

"Black isn't really my color," Bonnie answered with a sly smile as she picked up the shirt and pants and went over to the hamper in her closet. "I'm more of an autumn so I'm used to wearing reds, purples, browns and oranges. I'll wear black at school to pull off my new look but when I'm home alone, I just can't stand it."

Ron noted, much to his dismay, that the panties and bra Bonnie was currently wearing were also black. Bonnie's jet black socks soon joined her other clothes in the hamper and Ron knew in his mind that her undergarments were soon to follow so he swiftly turned his back to her. "Does that mean you'll need to change out of your under-stuff too?"

"Of course," the girl laughed. The laugh didn't sound like the viscous, condescending one Ron had been used to hearing directed at him before the holidays. It was light and melodious, and quite pleasant to the ear. "You can watch me undress if you want to, Ron Ron," Bonnie giggled. "I don't mind if you see me in the buff. As a matter of fact that's why I changed my mind and brought you here so we can get to know each other _much_ better. You should anyway if we're going to be _close _friends."

"Are you sure that you wanna be that close of a friend to a loser like me?" Ron begged, hoping Bonnie would change her mind about what he thought this was leading up to. If Kim had been acting this way instead of Bonnie, well, he'd still be this nervous but he would've definitely gotten with the program.

"Ron," Bonnie angrily growled and stomped barefoot over to him, grabbing his shoulders to try and turn him around to look at her, and didn't have any success. She was swiftly discovering that Ron was a whole lot stronger than he looked, and felt.

"Ron," she softly said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from the back, "despite what I used to call you before Christmas, you are _not_ a loser. I only called you that because I had to. As Queen Bonnie, I had to look down on all of the students that didn't live up to the standards that I set. You understand that, don't you? That was then, this is now."

Ron could feel through the back of his shirt that Bonnie had taken off her bra, and maybe her panties as well. Her rapidly stiffening nipples weren't masked behind silky fabric and he could also feel a bit of heat pressed against his butt so he knew that Bonnie was nakedly pressing against his body.

"As much as this might've been a fantasy of mine before, Bon Bon," Ron choked out, remembering his earlier conversation with Kim about this very subject, "I really don't want to take advantage of you like this. I mean, you and me are just starting to be friends right now and I wouldn't want to push our friendship too far."

"You're may be right, Ron Ron," Bonnie cooed in his ear, then gave it a playful little lick, "but I haven't gone this far with any of my previous boyfriends, including Brick. I want you to be the first boy to see me in the altogether." She slinked around his body until she was standing in front of him. "And I _do_ want you to see me in my natural state of undress... and much more. Wouldn't you like me to be your first?"

"I dunno, Bonnie," Ron said with his eyes snapped closed as he anxiously licked his suddenly parched lips. "We've just became friends and if anything beyond that happened it might ruin what we just now got."

"But I want you to be my boyfriend Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully whined as her hands meandered up his arms and found their place draped around his neck. "You don't have a girlfriend right now so I want to fill that vacancy." She ground her hips into his and sensually purred, "And there's another vacancy that I'd really _love_ for you to fill, too."

Ron kept his eyes shut tight, turned his head to the side and tried to push her away as he totally missed the sexual innuendo and said, "That's not entirely true. I got a girlfriend now and I don't want to cheat on her." He wasn't ready just yet to tell Bonnie that he and Kim had hooked up while she was in the nurse's office and that they were just starting their courtship. They hadn't made the official announcement, heck, they hadn't even gone out on a real, official first date yet, and he knew that Kim would want to be the one to break the news to their schoolmates.

"Oh reeeeally," Bonnie drolled out with a disbelieving chuckle before she realized Ron wasn't joking. She angrily growled, "Just _who_ are you dating and _when_ did you meet her?"

"Aw, come on Bon Bon. You know perfectly well that KP and me have been friends since..." automatically got out of Ron's mouth before he realized that he'd said too much. His arms had unconsciously wrapped around Bonnie's waist with one hand resting on her firm, naked bottom and the other at the small of her back. Ron felt Bonnie lean away from him at her question and his other hand went to her butt so she wouldn't fall or back away any further. Ron wasn't aware that he was doing it but he unconsciously did it anyway.

"You and K?" Bonnie questioned out of curiosity. She let it slid and went in for the kill. Her eyes grew sad as her lower lip puffed out and she said in a whiny, little girl voice, "But you and I would make a cuter couple, Ron Ron. Our names just fit together. Ronnie, Bonnie. They rhyme. That's why I've been letting you call me Bon Bon while I've been calling you Ron Ron. Their cute sounding nicknames that couples would use."

"That's true," Ron said, forgetting about the awkward situation he was currently in as he turned his head and looked at her face. Then his eyes flitted down her body and he saw that Bonnie was naked, at least from the midriff up, (Bonnie's pelvis was pressed so close to his that you couldn't slide a piece of paper between them.) His eyes quickly closed again as his head swiftly swiveled away. He stammered, "B-b-b-but I-I-I'm not..."

"It's okay, Ron Ron," she cooed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Bonnie deftly slid out of his grasp and walked over to her desk. She continued in a nonchalant lilt, "I can concentrate better when I'm naked so I never wear clothes when I study up here in my room. You'll just have to get used to seeing me in the buff if we're going to be study-buddies. Now, let's get to work." She sat down at her desk and opened up one of the textbooks.

Ron just stood there for a minute, conflicted as to whether he should simply leave or sit down and get to work. Kim had been trying to get him to study harder for years now to bring up his grades and he'd done a considerably decent job last semester. So Ron, with a heavy sigh, sat down on the floor and cracked open his books. He tried not to look over at the naked girl but his eyes betrayed him and occasionally took a quick glance at the very naked brunette sitting primly at the desk.

For her part, Bonnie was pleased that Ron had stayed. She expected him to either bolt from the room screaming his head off as soon as she dropped her pants or for him to start bleeding from the nose and faint dead away out of shock. That Ron had only turned his head and closed his eyes when she'd moved around to nakedly face him told her one of two things. Either Ron was in total shock and couldn't get his feet to move or he'd simply resigned himself to his fate. Bonnie hoped for the latter because that meant that she had a fighting chance to make him her boyfriend and maybe a whole lot more. After all, what hot-blooded young male wouldn't want to hop into bed with a hot bod like hers?

Rufus yawned as he snuck out of his pocket home-away-from-home. He looked around the room and his beady black eyes finally spotted Bonnie sitting at her desk without a stitch of clothing on. His eyes went wide as his head slowly swiveled to look at his big buddy, questioningly.

Ron simply shrugged, unsure what to say to Rufus.

Xxxxxx

"So, do you have any idea what's going on with Bonnie?" Monique asked aloud as she and Kim tidied up one of the sales tables at Club Banana. Her mother may have kept her at home during school because she'd been a little under the weather in the morning but the Fashion Maven of Middleton High wouldn't miss a shift unless she was on her death bed. "Dressing all in black and not acting like she normally does? It's like that girl has gone plumb loco or something."

"It's no real big, Monique," Kim answered as she folded a T-shirt, placed it in a pile of other folded Ts of the same size and moved on to the next one. "Bonnie is just rebelling against the Food Chain at school while trying to distance herself from her sisters and her home life."

"Oh, is that all," Monique laughed. "I thought it was something serious."

"Well actually, it's _kind_ of serious for her," Kim modified her earlier statement with a little more exasperation showing in her voice. She took a second to calm her mind before she continued. "I met her sisters last fall when Bonnie and I were bonded together and I can see where she got her nastiness from. Bonnie's two sisters are condescending, obnoxious... _witches,_ and they took every opportunity they could to put her down. Bonnie, in turn, would shunt all of that negativity onto everyone at school."

"That makes sense," Monique laughed as she started on another pile of T-shirts. "But, why would she want to rebel against her mom?"

"Have you met Bonnie's mother?" Kim laughed as she held one of the Ts up to her torso. Monique made a sour face and shook her head to indicate both that she didn't know Bonnie's mom and that the shirt didn't look good on Kim.

"That's right," Kim said in remembrance as she folded the shirt. "You didn't transferred to Middleton until after our school ski trip. Well, I arranged for Bonnie's mother to show up as an extra chaperon and let me tell you, it was humiliation nation for the Queen B. She treats Bonnie like a two year old little girl for the rest of the trip."

"That bad, huh?" Monique giggled, wishing she had been on the ski trip to see for herself. "I guess that's why Bonnie went all Goth at home but that still doesn't explain why she's ditching the Food Chain at school."

"That's the semi-serious part," Kim said as she leaned onto the pile of T-shirts on folded arms. "Since her fam is all about being snooty and popular in the community, Bonnie is shunning anything that has to do with being snooty and popular at home _and_ in school."

"That actually makes sense," Monique nodded, finally seeing why the former Queen of Middleton High School had done what she did.

There were a few seconds of silence before Monique casually asked, "So, what going on between you and Naco loving shadow? I heard a few rumors that you two were seen kissin' in a classroom."

"That happened like twenty minutes after school had let out," Kim gasped in astonishment. There was no way Monique could've seen or heard anything about her and Ron's little private talk. Unless... maybe Monique had a small army of spies which kept the Gossip Queen up to date on what was happening at school and one of them had watch her and Ron in the classroom.

"So the rumors _are_ true," Monique chuckled, confirming the juicy little bit of dirt on her friend. Playful teasing came through loud and clear as she continued, "I thought what I'd heard might be wrong and that you were just checking each other's tonsils out to make sure you weren't sick, being so near the the nurse's office."

"No," Kim blushed and practically swooned as she lovingly clutched one of the Ts to her chest. "Ron and I decided to take our relationship in a whole new direction. He's my steady boyfriend now."

"It's about freakin' time," Monique playfully huffed as she turned and started to tidy up another sales table. "From what I've heard from others and seen with my own two eyes, you two have been joined at the hip for so long that everyone thought you shoulda got hitched in like third grade."

"Monique!" the redhead squealed in shock. "I've only begun to think about Ron as boyfriend material in the last coupla days, right after Bonnie said she was going to take a run at him. Why would anybody think we were already a couple?"

"Are you kidding?" the dark-skinned girl laughed. "You two act like an old married couple. You're together _all_ the time, you know that boy better than you know yourself and he knows you like the inside of a Naco, and it even seems that you both even knows what each other is thinkin' most of the time. Why, you two are so comfortable with each other that you take him for granted like an old married wife would."

"I do not," Kim vehemently denied automatically before she thought of the many time she had done just that. She'd always counted on him to go along on their missions without asking if he wanted to go and she knew he'd be available if she couldn't find a date for a movie or dance. "Okay," Kim admitted, "I guess I have taken advantage of him on a few occasions."

"I rest my case," Monique smugly crowed before she turned to start tidying up a sales table of jeans.

"Okay Monique, spill," Kim growled as she stomped over to her girl friend to find out exactly how she had gathered the information. "I want to know how you heard about Ron and me kissing in the classroom after school?"

"That's easy to explain, girl friend," Monique smugly smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and held it out for Kim to see. "Your boy Wade has a lot of free time on his hands and he keeps close track of you and Naco Boy. Wade does me a major and keeps me in the loop about you two while I keep his mama up to date on what's happening in the fashion world."

There was another small pause in the conversation before Monique slyly begged, "So girlfriend, when's the wedding?"

"Monique!" Kim squealed in total shock that her girl friend would even go there so early in her relationship with Ron.

"I suppose since it took you two thirteen years to finally hook up, that it'll be another decade before you get hitched."

_"Monique!" _Kim's face was turning a nice shade of pink reminiscent of a slice of perfectly smoked salmon.

"And another two or three years after that before you and your man start knocking boots."

Kim's answer this time was a stack of folded T-shirts that pelted her dark-skinned friend. It took five minutes for the two girls to stop laughing and giggling and another ten minutes before the T's were back folded on the table.


	7. Strike One

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. I can't get no satisfaction by getting paid for this drivel. I don't even get paid for using a phrase from the Rolling Stones. Now I got that danged song in my head! (Oops! did I use this one before?)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 7

Strike One

Xxxxxx

"Wakey, wakey," Ron heard, being roused from a wonderful dream he was having about he and Kim on a deserted tropical island after a mission and their ride wouldn't arrive until the next day. He could also feel someone jostling him as they called out, trying to shake him awake. The strange thing about it was that whoever was shaking him wasn't doing so by grabbing him by the shoulders. No, the other person was nudging him somewhere around the middle of his body... and it felt _real _good.

Ron somewhat recognized the voice. It was definitely a female but it wasn't either his mother or Kim, the two people who would normally be the ones to wake him up so he could get ready for school. But when either Kim or his mother tried to wake him up, their voices would be firm and slightly annoyed by the sitch. This voice had a lilting quality to it but it was also tinged with a bit of, what... malice? No. Sarcasm? Uh uh. Sensual glee? Yeah, that was it. The voice sounded like the person was sexually aroused by what she was getting away with.

And what she was getting away with felt _sooo_ good too. Ron suddenly realized that the bodily connection between him and the young (?) woman was above his thighs but below the waist; and it wasn't his hips. And since he was sitting on the floor that meant that the girl was touching his...

Oh God! She was touching him down there and the skin-on-skin contact felt too big to be a hand.

"Wake up, Ron Ron," the musical voice came again with a lot more joy to it. "You fell asleep while finishing your homework. Are you ready to compare notes?"

Notes.

Homework.

He had been doing his homework when he fell asleep, sitting on the floor and leaning up against the bed.

The _bed._

_Bonnie's_ Bed!

"WAAAAA!" Ron came to full awake status at that thought and let out with one of his patented screams of... courage. His eyes shot wide open and he saw Bonnie nakedly standing over him with her hands on her hips and one foot on his bare naked crotch; and a whole lot of blood was rushing to that area leaving his brain with less to function with. It was no wonder why he took so long to wake up, _or_ to suddenly realize that he was sitting on the floor without a stitch of clothing on.

"Where'd my clothes go?" Ron screeched in embarrassment as he tried to cover his aroused naked body with his hands, only to grab her foot and smoosh it further onto his manhood.

"They're on the bed," Bonnie nonchalantly said, pulling her foot back and pointing behind him. She wantonly stared at the blond boy as she curiously asked, "Did you know that you sleep so soundly that I was be able to strip you naked and you still didn't wake up?"

"No, I didn't know that," Ron sarcastically spat as he quickly got up off the floor and grabbed his red jersey from the bed, searching for the hem so he could quickly put it on and cover himself.

"Well, now that you're awake and naked," Bonnie gleefully said as she swiftly snatched the shirt from his hands and gather up the rest of his clothes in her arms, "why don't you join me for a little adult fun?"

"Because I got a girlfriend and I don't want to do anything that she wouldn't want me to do," Ron harshly answered as he tried to get his clothes back. The only problem with that maneuver was that Bonnie had turned away from him and he had to reach around her to get to them. That meant that their bodies were in full contact, his arms reaching around both of her sides and he was practically laying on her back.

Bonnie was thoroughly enjoying the game of keep-away with his erection rubbing in her butt crack as the blond leaned from side to side to reach around her.

Ron tried to grab his clothing for a minute before he realized just what Bonnie's game was. "Fine," he snorted as he took a step back, picked up his backpack and started to rummage around in it. "If you don't want to give me my stuff I'll just leave."

"You'd walk home _naked?"_ Bonnie incredulously begged with wide-open, disbelieving eyes. "Ron, it's nine o'clock at night and thirty degrees outside. You'll freeze your dingus off!" Her demeanor went from incredulous to sensual in a second flat as she stared at said dingus, licked her lips and said, "And I'd hate to see that get frost bitten and snap off."

"That's not gonna happen," Ron said with a devious smile as he finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a rolled up pair of gray cargo pants. They were the pair that he kept in the bag for missions and emergencies. Ron unrolled them and started to put them on as he said, "I got my mission clothes to fall back on."

"Spoiled sport," Bonnie huffed and dumped his regular clothes on the floor at his feet. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and yelled, "Why won't you make out with me? Don't you like me?"

"Bonnie," Ron sighed as he cautiously zipped up his pants (he wasn't wearing any underwear so he didn't want anything important to get caught in the zipper) and sat down on the bed, "it's not a matter of if I like you or not... and I do like you the way you are now... I mean your personality, not your state of undress. But I like Kim a whole lot more. She's been my best friend since forever and now we've decided that we want to try dating."

Ron patted the spot beside him on the bed and Bonnie took her cue and sat down. Ron wrapped an arm around the naked brunette and continued. "While I'm flattered that you want to get me into bed with you, that's not the way a budding friendship should start off."

"You may be right," Bonnie sighed as she leaned into the one armed embrace with a sly, barracuda smile, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up trying."

"What are you talking about, Bon Bon," Ron warily begged as he leaned away from the brunette to peer at her questioningly.

"You get five fouls in basketball before you're ineligible to play," Bonnie explained as her arm wrapped around the somewhat clueless blond boy and her smile amped up ten megawatts. "That means I still get _four_ more tries before I'm out of the game." She closed her eyes and leaned over for a kiss but only encountered empty space.

Bonnie wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. One minute the blond boy was firmly in her arms and the next she heard the front door slam shut and Ron, along with his clothes, books and bag, were missing from her room.

Ron made it home in ten minutes flat but his attire was somewhat in disarray. He was wearing his regular red jersey, (inside out,) which he had snagged from the floor with the rest of his clothes on his hasty exit. His regular pants were balled up in his backpack along with his books and the rest of his clothing. He barely had time to jump into his shoes and grab his jacket from the foyer closet as he fled for his life from the Rockwaller home with his virginity still intact.

Xxxxxx

"Hola Possible clan," Ron got out with a whole lot less enthusiasm than yesterday as he entered the kitchen of his second home the next morning.

"What's wrong, Ron," Kim questioned as she got up from the table and threw her arms around his neck. "Did you lose your homework or something?"

"I didn't lose my homework, but I almost lost something else at Bonnie's house last night," Ron blustered as he sat down at the table and Kim scooted in next to him. "I fell asleep while we were doing our homework in her bedroom and she stripped me down to my birthday suit. Then she tried to make out with me."

"Bonnie did that?" Kim angrily queried as she draped a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. Ron's confession had brought Dr. James Possible out from behind his newspaper and Dr. Anne Possible turned to listen from the stove. Anne had mentored Bonnie at the hospital the year before and had seen how forceful and single minded the teal-eyed girl could be when the brunette interacted with some of the other hospital staff. Of course Mrs. Dr. Possible had also heard Kim complain about Bonnie and her snide scheming ways. Kim had told her that the teal-eyed brunette had abandoned her evil ways over the holidays and was much friendlier now, but Anne knew that it was almost impossible for someone to change their personality in just a few weeks.

"Yep," Ron simply groaned, burying his head on the table under his arms.

"But shouldn't you want to make out with your girlfriend?" James curiously asked having come to the wrong conclusion from the previous morning's conversation with his wife. He thought Ronald had hooked up with Bonnie or some other girl when his wife had said that the blond boy was just nervous because he was probably heading to school early to meet up with his new girlfriend. James never even considered the possibility that his daughter could be the one Ron was having a budding relationship with since his little Kimmie-Cub and Ronald were only suppose to be just friends.

Ron's head swiftly shot off the tabletop almost knocking Kim out of her seat as he yelped, "_She's not my girlfriend_!"

"Whooooa, there Ronald," James Possible backtracked in surprise. "If Bonnie isn't your girlfriend then who were you heading off to school early yesterday to meet? I thought you were having some kind of relationship issues with a girl."

"Ron isn't having relationship issues with anyone, daddy," Kim clarified before she grumbled low, "except maybe with Bonnie, it seems." Her voice returned to normal as she proudly announced, "Because yesterday afternoon, Ron and I decided to start _dating."_

Dr. Anne Possible was absolutely ecstatic that her hunch had been right. It was something that she'd hoped for since Kim and Ron had first met. She had seen the connection immediately when they were little and believed they would make a cute couple even back then because they fit so well together just like a suture needle and catgut. She'd never voice those hopes over the years as they continued to grow closer in fear that she might jinx the possibility. And no, being a brain surgeon didn't preclude her belief in jinxing anything. Anne was also a mother who had seen too many strange things happen in her daughter's life and around the household, (genius twin sons don't cha know,) to convince her that jinxes didn't exist.

Dr. James Possible was floored by the news that Kim had just announced. He'd always hoped in the back of his mind that his Kimmie-Cub would eventually, in ten or twenty years or so, start dating a Noble Laureate or a State Senator... or someone important or famous. (Just as long as it wasn't one of them Show Folk type men!) James didn't put up too much of a fuss when Kim started to see that young Josh Mankey kid a few years ago. Joss was an artist, not quite the same as Show Folk. The frosted-haired lad didn't dress up in a costume or recite lines and make a fool out of himself to entertain the masses. But he _was_ an artist, which was just a step above that of show folk and used car salesmen. It was a close call but Kim eventually got over the crush, much to James' relief. But he had been hoping for someone with a little more promise _much_ later in his daughter's life.

But back to the crisis at hand.

"I think you're too young to start thinking about dating anybody Kimmie-Cub," James decreed in his most fatherly voice. "As I've said before, you shouldn't start thinking about dating anyone until you're in your twenties and a senior in college. By that time you'll be close to getting your career underway. That's the time to start thinking about finding someone and making a life with them." He thought, _'I should have put my foot down two years ago during that Animology craze.'_

"Daddy!" Kim howled in anger and embarrassment. She was angry because Ron was the one who was having problems right now and she was embarrassed because her father was spouting such old fashioned, puritan drivel.

"James," Anne chided her husband at the same time as her daughter yelped out. A sly smirk graced her lips as she countered. "Your parents were high school sweethearts and they turned out okay. Besides, Ron was almost molested last night. _That's_ what we should be concerned with right now, dear."

"Nothing really happened," Ron contended. "Bonnie was just a little amorphous last night and I got out of there before she got a chance to start rounding the bases."

"I think you mean _amorous,_ Ron," Kim giggled at his verbal mistake. "Amorphous means that she was shapeless. Amorous means that she was looking for love." She added in her mind, _'In all the wrong __places.'_

"Oh, she has _plenty_ of shape alright," Ron nervously laughed as he absently rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at the thought of Bonnie's bare butt and breasts. "Bon Bon stripped down to her birthday suit when we got to her room and I can tell you she has plenty of curves in all the right places."

"You were in her bedroom when Bonnie was naked?" Kim incredulously begged. She was trying not to get angry with her newly anointed boyfriend. She knew that these kinds of things always seemed to happened to Ron at the wrong time. "Why didn't you leave the room when she started to undress?"

"Or at least turn around so you wouldn't see her undressing?" James quickly added out of curiosity.

"I did turn around before she was naked," Ron frustratedly answered as he plopped back down at the kitchen table and continued in one, hurried sentence, "but I was a guest in her house and she told me she always studies in the nude and we're supposed to be study buddies and I didn't want to be rude or anything and then she was standing there with nothing on when she woke me up and I just looked!"

Ron's hyperventilated sentence took a few seconds to be digested by the three Possible people who were, quite frankly, stunned by Ron's slightly warped gentlemanly manners in the situation. It's true that he was a guest in the house and leaving right away without saying good bye would've been rude, but Ron did say he had seen Bonnie start to undress before he turned around.

Finally James spoke up as he snapped the newspaper open to announce the end of his part in this conversation which was getting in to an area where he would usually give out bad advice. This was territory, vis-a-vis relations between a boy and a girl, that Anne always handled. "Well Ronald, I think you could've left as soon as Bonnie started to undress if it was making you uncomfortable."

"Bu-bu-bu-but..." Ron stammered, thinking his manners were proper.

"No buts, Ron," Anne said as she patted his shoulder in a motherly fashion and went back over to the stove to finish making breakfast. "Bonnie wasn't taking your feelings into consideration so it would _not_ have been rude of you to leave the room if you felt uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it Ron," Kim cooed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Nothing happened and I don't blame you for Bonnie's devious advances. We'll just have to keep our eyes open for any more moves on her part."

Anne offered to fix some breakfast for Ron but he turned it down, saying he wasn't all that hungry because he was still too upset over the previous evening's events. (Although the 'bottomless pit', as Mr. Dr. Possible liked to call the blond boy, did manage to scarf down two pieces of toast smothered with peanut butter and honey and most of Kim's glass of orange juice.)

"What should I do about the Bonnie sitch," Ron nervously queried as he and Kim walked to school hand-in-hand.

"Well for one thing," Kim said with a reassuring squeeze of his hand to get his undivided attention as she had an idea, "I think you shouldn't have any more study sessions with her from now on. If you need any help with your homework you should only ask me or Wade. You're doing well enough in your studies now that you don't really need a study partner."

"I can do that," Ron said, perking up a bit and feeling better about the situation. He'd thought for sure Kim would've gone ballistic over what had happened last night and then would've dump him after he told her. That's why he'd been so nervous when he entered the Possible house.

"I also think you should try to avoid Bonnie for a few days," Kim quickly added.

"That'll be kinda hard to do," Ron moaned, losing some of his good mood. "You know she's in half of the classes we have and then there's cheerleading practice after school. It'll be difficult to try and dodge her all day."

"We'll think of something," Kim confidently said as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek to bolster his spirits. She understood just why Ron had been so nervous this morning so she quickly added, "And you know you'll never get rid of me as your girlfriend until we get married. Then I'll be your wife."

"KP!" Ron yelled in total surprise and shock breaking their handhold. "That's the second time you've mentioned marriage while we've been talking about us being together. Do you know something that I don't?"

"Amp down Ron," Kim giggled and gently took his hand in hers again to calm him down. "The first time was a mistake; just a slip of the lip. But this time I'm serious. I've been thinking about our lifelong friendship and all you've done _with_ me and _for_ me. We've gone on too many missions to count over the years and we've saved each other on more than a few occasions."

"But that's what friends do, KP," Ron stated as if it were a well known matter of fact as they again started on their way to school.

"No, Ron," Kim chuckled. "That's what _partners_ do and I think it's high time we become full-time partners both on missions and in life."

"But what if you find someone better than me to take my place?" Ron questioned, his lifelong fears, phobias and low self-confidence coming out in full force. "We've still got a year and a half of high school left and then there's college and who knows what else might happen."

"There's nobody better at pushing the right button on a death ray at the right time than you," Kim laughed as they crested the small hill and saw the high school a block and a half away. "There's nobody that I would trust more to remove an exploding nano-tick from my nose than you. You dropped the Titanic on the Knights of Rodighan, saved the whole cheer squad _twice_ at Wannaweep, saved me from a pit of alligators when we moved Nana to Florida," Kim ticked off with her free hand, "and there are many more examples of when you saved the day. You've been there whenever I get into trouble like when I was turning into a monkey or when I almost blushed myself out of existence." She waited a beat and added, "You even taught me how to tame a mixer in Home Ec. All that means is there isn't anybody better to have my back on _our_ missions _or_ during our regular lives."

"Okay okay, KP," Ron chuckled as they entered the school and headed for their lockers. "I'll admit we've done pretty good together on our missions but there's always the possibility you'll find a hottie that'll be better suited to be your boyfriend or husband."

"I highly doubt that," Kim firmly said as they stopped at her locker and paused to talk. For some reason, it didn't bother her that so many kids were in the hallway today and may be listening to this conversation. Kim had come to terms with her feelings for Ron and she didn't care who knew. "Do you remember when we first started taking martial arts lessons and they taught us about The Tao?"

"You mean that Ying and Yang thingie?" Ron questioned, nodding his head that he did remember. "Yeah. It's all about the balance between good and bad; positive and negative."

"It's the _Yin _and the Yang," Kim corrected the all too common mistake, "but it's also illustrates how we compliment each other and should get married some day. I'm good at fighting while you cover my back and distract with your not-so-dumb skills. You're footloose and fancy free while I'm more serious and down to Earth. You're great in the kitchen while I have trouble in there. Don't you see, we're the perfect example of the Yin and Yang. We balance each other out."

"I guess you're right, KP, They always say that opposites attract." Ron said in realization as he watched the redhead turn and open her locker to change out the books she would need for their first few morning classes. "But, when did you start thinking about us as a couple?"

"That's easy," Kim said as she closed her locker and they walked the few feet to his locker. She waited for him to open the door before she continued. "It was after the Moodulator incident was over. I found out the device only amped up my feeling toward you and those feelings were a deep natural love, pure and simple, when it was on that setting. How about you? When did you realize that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"That's easy," Ron laughed as he placed a few books from his locker into his backpack. "You had me the second you said, 'You're weird, but I like you' back in Pre-K."

Kim was about to joke with Ron about the timing of his love for her but she saw Bonnie approaching Ron from behind. The teal-eyed brunette was still dressed all in black but she'd gone back to her regular colors on her fingernails and lips and the natural brown roots of her hair were starting to show through.

"Hey, Ron Ron," Bonnie purred as she started to wrap an arm around his neck from behind.

"AaaaeEEEeiah!" Ron screeched, jumped three feet into the air and dashed off at a clip that would surely put him in detention with Mr. Barkin for the rest of the month. (Or win an Olympic gold medal.)

"What's wrong with Ron Ron," Bonnie asked with a giggle at his antics.

"He just remembered that he really needed to go to the bathroom before class," Kim said, letting out an exasperated sigh as she walked off to follow her boyfriend to who knows where.

Of course Mr. Barkin did catch Ron racing down the hallway as he tried to get away from Bonnie. Luckily, the tow-headed boy only got one day in detention for the fleet-footed infraction but the extra large teacher/administrator also thought that with Ron's speed, he might make a good football player. (If he also put on a little more muscle.)

With the news that Ron would be detained after school and the idea that she and Ron would spend the rest of their lives together, Kim immediately laid out an amorous yet devious plan; one that took into account the fact that Ron's parents weren't going to be coming home from their convention for at least four more days. Kim suddenly felt the desire to show her new boyfriend just how much she wanted him for the rest of their lives.

The first part of the plan called for buying a good sized hunk of cheese and some Bueno Nacho after both school and cheer practice were over.


	8. Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews. It's a Strange Magic. (Electric Light Orchestra.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 8

Best Laid Plans

Xxxxxx

Ron sauntered into the gymnasium after his one hour in purgatory... er, _detention_ was completed. He'd hoped to catch Kim before cheerleading practice was over but it seemed he'd missed the squad by a good half hour. At least that's what the janitor, who was getting ready to spot clean and polish the floor, had told him. The janitor said that Kim knew he was going to touch up the gymnasium floor that day and that the squad had left when he'd asked them to.

Not knowing what else to do, Ron headed to Bueno Nacho for a quick snack before he would head for home to start on his homework.

When Ron arrived at his all-time favorite restaurant, Ned informed him that Kim had already stopped by to pick up his snack and said to tell him to head straight home to meet up with her there. Ron thanked his Naco serving buddy, grateful that the nerdy Assistant Manager knew both he and Kim well enough and was willing to pass along the message.

Ron didn't think too hard about the message. He figured Kim wanted to do their homework at his house in order to have a peaceful study session while avoiding the Tweebs and their volatile antics. Ron also figured that Kim might want him to cook dinner for her and spend some alone time to celebrate their new status as a couple and their almost engagement. (Ron didn't think they were properly engaged until he put a ring on her finger, something that he would quickly have to look in to.)

Of course Kim had a key to his house just like he had a key to the Possible's front door so it wasn't a big surprise when he found the front door unlocked.

The tow-headed blond lightly chuckled to himself at the common marital phrase he was about to use as he entered. "Hey honey, I'm home!" It just felt so domestic, so _right _to use that normal little four word sentence, especially after their conversation about their future that morning. It felt like he and Kim had been married for years.

"I'm up in your bedroom with your food!" Ron heard coming from the staircase to the second floor. "I also laid out some cheese for Rufus in the kitchen!"

At that last sentence, Rufus popped up out of his pocket resting place, squeaked "Cheese!" and raced down Ron's leg, straight for the kitchen. Ron shook his head and laughed. He always marveled at how fast his little buddy could run when it came to the delectable thoughts of some kind of dairy product which had been been reserved strictly for him, even when Rufus said he was under the weather.

Ron headed up the stair, proudly intent on showing his new girlfriend slash fiancée the progress he'd made on his homework during detention. He had finished all of the work in most of his subjects and only had a couple of more geometry problems to complete and Ron thought most, if not all, of the finished work was correct. With Kim as his girlfriend _plus,_ he was even more motivated to raise his grades and make her proud. After all, in another year and a half they'd be heading for the stars... or at least off to college.

As Ron approached the door to his room, he jokingly called out, "KP, are you decent 'cause I'm coming in."

Little did Ron know that his joke was actually quite prophetic and a very valid question. Kim had decided to take their new relationship to the _highest_ level; to the main event that would normally happen _after_ getting married. Kim was nervously laying on his bed totally naked except for a few strategically placed Tex-Mex entrees. A Quasadilla had been divided into two pieces with one half placed on each of her bare breast. There was a Naco placed directly over her belly button and a hard-shell taco was lying on her clean-shaven nether region.

Ron entered the door and immediately froze in his tracks, his backpack slipping from his grasp to the floor, when he saw Kim laid out like a smorgasbord on his bed.

"I'm not feeling very decent, Ronnie," Kim cooed to him with a sultry look on her pink tinged face. "As a matter of fact I'm feeling a little naughty right now."

It took a few moments for Ron's mind to grind back into gear and when it did, all he could stutter was, "K-K-K-KP?"

"Well don't just stand there," Kim playfully chided her BFFF (boyfriend/fiancé forever.) "Come on and dig in while it's still... _hot." _The last word was sensuously emphasized.

"Wow," Ron murmured as his feet suddenly broke free from their roots and he shuffled forward, "this is two of my all-time favorite dreams come true. I get to eat Bueno Nacho in bed and you're naked in my bed."

Ron was about to nosh on the Naco but Kim pushed him away as she waved a paper napkin at him and playfully chided, "Uh uh. You have to dress appropriately before you can eat, and this is what I think you should be wearing."

Ron grabbed the napkin and started to tuck it into the front of the collar of his shirt but Kim stopped him again as she coquettishly giggled and said, "No Ron. I mean the napkin is the _only_ thing you should be wearing."

"I know we've already seen each other naked," Ron said as he stood up, kicked off his shoes and started to take his shirt off, "but why the sudden desire to do it now?"

"I know we've only recently decided to go steady," Kim said, trying not to move around too much to keep the food from sliding off her body, "but I simply couldn't wait to show you how much I love you and want to be with you forever. And like the old saying goes, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You don't need to feed me to get me to love you, KP," Ron said as he stepped out of his cargo pants, boxers and socks. "You've had my heart and soul for a long time now, like I said this morning." He grabbed the napkin, peered at it for a few seconds then casually tossed it aside with a sly smile.

"I know, Ron," Kim sighed as the blond boy knelt, placed his hand on the edge of the bed and bent over to start nibbling on the Naco. "You were the first friend I made in Pre-K, encouraged me to go on our first mission, and were the first boy I kissed."

"We were seven years old when we kissed," Ron said with his mouth full as he stopped to chew his food and swallow.

"That's true," Kim laughed. The thought of them in the tree house experimenting, trying to figure out what all the fuss was about when their parents pressed their lips together, was both hilarious and maybe even foreshadowed events that were happening now. "But we're both seventeen and I want you to be the first and only person to make love to me... that is if you want to."

"I'd really like that," Ron said as he finished off the Naco and started on the Quasadilla. Both halves soon disappeared and Ron moved up onto the bed between Kim's legs to start on the taco.

"Oooooh, Ron," Kim moaned in delight from the feeling Ron was giving her as he crunched on the hard-shelled Taco and his chin dug into her womanly folds.

Ron finished off the Taco and was just licking up the crumbs and the taco-appearing opening beneath when they heard a quick knock at the front door. It then swiftly opened and closed and someone called out, "Ron Ron, are you home?"

"Bonnie!" the teen couple hushed to each other when they recognized the voice. Neither bothered to call the jinx since they both started to panic when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Shiatsu," Ron muttered as he dove off the bed and into the closet to hide. (He would've loved to eliminate three of the letters in that word he'd swore but that wasn't his style.)

"Shoot!" Kim softly cried in frustration (she so wanted to change out the two O's for an I) before she quickly covered herself with the bed sheet and blanket, curling up in a fetal position to make it appear as if she were just a lump of covers.

"Ron, are you up in your room?" Bonnie questioned as she walked down the second floor hallway and turned in the open doorway. "There you are," the brunette lovingly sighed when she noticed the human shaped lump under the pile of covers. "I thought we were going to be study-buddies this semester."

The person under the blanket didn't say a word when Bonnie walked up to the bed, nudged it and whimsically asked, "Why are you taking a nap, Ronnie? Are you tired from running away from me all day?" Every time they'd crossed paths during the day at school, Ron had bolted from the scene. The brunette smiled a lust filled smile as she started to strip out of her clothes. "Well, if you're taking a nap then I'll join you. When we wake up we can make love...or start on our homework. We can flip a coin to decide."

Bonnie tried to pull the covers off the bed but for some unknown reason they wouldn't budge. "A bit shy are we?" she coyly queried and took a firm hold of the blanket and sheet. "Well, I think I'm a little stronger than you are." After a bit of a struggle she was able to yank the bed linens clean off the bed.

"K?" Bonnie yelped in surprise when she saw who was lying naked under the sheets.

"Hi, B," Kim said in embarrassment as she rolled onto her back and weakly smiled up at the also naked brunette.

"What are you doing, _naked_, in _my_ Ron Ron's bed!"

"What are you doing, _naked_, in _MY_ Ronnie's bedroom!" Kim swiftly shot back as she angrily rolled off of the bed to face off with the also irate brunette.

"He's not your Ronnie!" Bonnie yelled, getting right up in Kim's personal space. "You didn't want him as a boyfriend so he's mine!"

"Ladies, ladies," Ron nervously chuckled as he came out of the closet clad in only a old dress shirt that didn't fit him very well or cover his lower body at all. "Can't we all just get along?" His plea went unanswered as he was completely ignored and the argument continued as if he wasn't even there.

"That might have been true a few days ago," Kim countered as her fists angrily clenched and unclenched at her side in anticipation of the battle to come, "but a lady has the right to change her mind and I have! Ron and I have been through a lot in the past thirteen years and we've finally decided to make it a permanent partnership two days ago! Ron told you last night that we've taken our friendship to the next level and we were about to do just that when you barged in!"

"I don't see Ron Ron in bed with you," Bonnie viscously growled and pointed to the unmade bed, "so I highly doubt that you and he were about to do anything!"

"But what KP said is true," Ron tried to butt in on the row. "We were just about ready to have a bit of fun in bed." Again, Bonnie ignored the tow-headed boy as she continued to focus on and quarrel with the naked redhead.

"As if you'd even know how to get it on with anyone, let alone with a guy!" Bonnie viscously snarked.

"Oh!" Kim incredulously yelped in surprise. "And I suppose you know all about how to get it on with a guy... just like you did with _half_ the football team at the end of the season party, according to all of the locker room gossip!"

"I haven't been with _any_ guy!" Bonnie defensively yelled as tears started to well in her eyes from the accusation. "Those were all viscous rumors started by a few petty-minded, jealous girls who were so low on the Food Chain that rumors and innuendo were the only way to boost their self-esteem!"

"I never believed any of the gossip, Bon Bon," Ron tried to interject, again being completely ignored by the two belligerent girls.

"I know those rumors weren't true, B," Kim said, settling down a bit when she saw tears start to streak down the cheeks of the brunette. "But you never denied them. Why?" She draped a caring arm around the now crying brunette's shoulders and directed them both to sit on the bed.

"You know how the gossip mill operates," Bonnie sobbed as she anxiously wrung her hands in her lap. "If you deny something, it only adds false validity to the gossip and spreads it further."

"But not denying it only lends more truth to the accusation," Ron softly said as he stepped up to the two naked girls sitting on his bed.

"Ron," Kim growled as she finally looked up and saw him standing there. She let out a heavy sigh and quietly said, "Give us a few minutes alone here please and thank you. We need to hash out a few things. Why don't you go downstairs and check on Rufus."

Ron's confused stare danced between the two previously angry girls who were now acting like they were close friends. Bonnie was silently crying, leaning into Kim's one armed embrace and the redhead was comforting Bonnie like a true friend would.

"Sure, KP," Ron shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

Xxxxxx

**Twenty Minutes Later **

The two girls walked into the kitchen where Ron was sitting at the table with Rufus passed out on the table top in a post-meal stupor. They were dressed, but neither were wearing any shoes or socks and Bonnie had obviously cleaned up her mascara streaked face. Both girls were smiling and joking like they had always been lifelong friends.

"Ahhh, what's up KP, Bon Bon," Ron warily asked in total confusion. A little more than twenty minutes ago Bonnie and Kim had been at each other's throats. Now they were acting like they were fast friend, almost as close as twin sisters.

"We've come to an agreement, Ron Ron," Bonnie practically beamed with excitement.

"Bonnie and I put our differences behind us and came to an understanding. We're going to share everything, like all good high school girl friends normally do," Kim said with an equally brilliant smile.

"Oooo-kay, that sounds like a good thing," Ron hesitantly ceded. "Sooo, what does that mean?"

"It means," Kim said with a warm smile directed to the brunette beauty, "that the rivalry is over. There'll be no more name calling or bickering. We're going to share all of our plans and ideas to make the cheer routines and school dances and everything better. Bonnie and I are joining forces to make Middleton High the best school in the country. "

"As if it ain't already," Ron beamed, happy to see the two girls all buddy-buddy like. He knew Bonnie had changed and that Kim had accepted that Bonnie had changed, but he also knew that there had still been a little tension between the two cheerleaders. It seemed that the tension had now completely vanished which pleased him to no end.

"It also means we're going to _share_ you until we graduate, Ron Ron," Bonnie happily chirped as she sat down to his left and snuggled up close, "with _all_ of the fringe benefits that comes from a very _close_ friendship." Her well-tanned free hand snaked down and rubbed his exposed crotch to make her point. "I know you and K will eventually get married sometime during or after college but we're all going to have a lot of fun until then."

"Bonnie gets you during the three evenings that I work at Club Banana..." Kim said as she mirrored the brunette, sitting down on the other side of him from her and nestling into his right side. Her hand joined Bonnie's in his lap. "...and I get you all to myself on three other days."

"Ah, okay," Ron tentatively agreed, his body starting to go into hormone overload from two beautiful girls paying close attention to his rising manhood. It took a moment to sink in but then it suddenly hit him. "Hey wait a second, that's only six days. What happens on the seventh day? Do I get to rest or something?"

"Actually, Ron Ron," Bonnie smirked as her hand left the blond boy's manhood to reached across and massaged one of Kim's breasts through the lime green, cropped top tank top she was wearing, "on Saturday night which is usually a date night, you'll have _both_ of us to play with."

"But since we're both here right now," Kim moaned in the pleasure she was getting from both Bonnie's ministrations and from her rubbing Ron's manhood, "you get to take both of our cherries tonight."

"We've found out that we're both on the pill so we can have all the fun we want with you without the normal consequences," Bonnie purred as her hand returned to wrap around Ron's now fully grown asset.

"And since your parents won't be home for a few days and you do such wonderful things here in the kitchen," Kim tittered as she leaned in to peck and nip at his earlobe, "Bonnie and I thought we'd serve up our cherries in here."

Just as thing were getting hot and heavy and clothing started to hit the floor...

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

Kim pulled her lime green, crop-top shirt back on, fished the Kimmunicator out of her Capri pants lying on the floor and growled, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"What's got you tweaked, Kim?" the tech guru queried at the harsh tone of voice coming from the redhead who was the only person he could see on the screen. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Ferociously bad," Kim rumbled as she watched Bonnie lower her head down to Ron's lap. "We were just settling in for a relaxing evening of... decadent tasty fun."

"What?" Wade questioned in a bit of confusion. "Did Ron make you dinner or something?"

"Yes," Bonnie hissed as she sat up out of camera range, licked her saliva smeared lips and smiled a very devious smile. "Ron Ron was going to feed us something hot and tasty and we were going to serve him Cherries Jubilee."

"Anyway," Kim groaned, disappointed that she wasn't partaking in all of the fun, "what's the sitch?"

"Motor Ed and his crew are causing a disturbance at the Auto Show in Atlanta," Wade answered as he focused on his keyboard, clacking away. "Along with the new model cars that come out next year, there's also a display of muscle cars from the late sixties and early seventies. It looks like they're trying to steal the older cars."

"Of course that muscle-headed malcontent would go for the muscle cars," Ron said as he donned his shirt and slid in behind Kim, into the camera's view.

"Malcontent?" Bonnie begged in surprise as she moved behind both Kim and Ron so she could be seen by Wade. She had also gotten dressed from the waist up so Wade wouldn't know what had been going on. "Since when have you started using words like malcontent, Ron Ron?"

"Hey," Ron yelped defensively, "Mr. B's called me that quite a few times so I finally had to look it up in the dictionary and add it to my vocab."

"Wait a minute," the tech guru yelped in surprise. "Is Bonnie there with you?"

"Of course she is," Ron said. "She's abandoned the dark side and is now our friend." Kim hadn't told her tech-master that Bonnie had joined the team.

"And much more," Bonnie quickly added with a sly smile and wink to the blond.

"Getting back to Motor Ed," Kim said shaking her head at Ron and Bonnie's playful yet annoying banter, "do you have a ride ready?"

"Since the cars will already be on the road by the time you get to Atlanta," Wade said as he looked up at the screen with a huge smile, "GJ will pick you up in five minutes. They're the only transportation I could line up that's fast enough to keep up with them on the fly at a low altitudes. It looks like they're stealing three cars so you'll have to catch up to them on the interstate and bring their small convoy to a halt... somehow."

"Then it's a good thing Team Possible has _three_ members now," Kim said with a cheerleader bright smile as she looked over at Bonnie and winked.


	9. The Big Chase

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write expect your reviews. Do you feel like I do? (Steve Miller. These are getting harder and harder to come up with.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 9

The Big Chase

Xxxxxx

"Good Evening, _Amateurs_," came the unwelcome greeting from the pilot's seat of the GJ hovercraft as Kim, Ron and Bonnie, all dressed in mission wear, trotted up the rear entry ramp. Kim had a set of mission clothes (and a few other pieces of clothing) stowed away in Ron's bedroom while Bonnie had stashed a pair of jungle camouflage-hued cargo pants and a half-sleeved, black turtleneck sweater in the trunk of her car immediately after being given the go-ahead to accompany them on missions.

"Oh, great," Kim grumbled to herself when she recognized the pilot, as the three teens took a seat and watched as Will Du flipped a few switches which closed the rear door and sent the craft into a vertical climb.

Unfazed by Kim's sudden bad mood from seeing just who their GJ contact was, Ron jovially chimed, "Hey Will, how's it hanging?"

"It _was_ hanging good until I was assigned to this mission," Will snobbishly answered as he toggled a few more switches and levers that sent the hovercraft zipping toward their destination. "I thought you and Miss Possible worked alone? Who's the _new_ amateur?"

Bonnie could see that Kim was ready to blow her top as the fiery redhead stood up and opened her mouth to let loose with a scathing retort. "I got this one, K," the teal-eyed brunette serenely interrupted, laying a calming hand on Kim's shoulder. Bonnie turned to the pilot and snarked, "I don't mind being called an amateur since I'm not the one getting paid to be the _chauffeur_ for the real team being called in to handle the mission."

"What?" Agent Du yelled in indignation. "I'll have you know that I'm well versed in..."

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie nonchalantly but forcefully cut him off. "I heard the spiel when you first picked up K and Ron Ron two years ago in front of the school." Her barracuda smile came out as she whimsically sassed, "You're GJ's top agent who knows fifty languages and nine-hundred regional dialects. Well, all that's not gonna stop Motor Ed and his gang of car thieves. _We_ are!"

"I must protest the way..." Will Du indignantly started before he was cut off again by the fiery brunette.

"And _**I**_ must protest with the way you're treating two people who have a pretty good track record over the past three or more years doing things that very few people in the world can do!"

"That doesn't mean they _should _be doing it," Will Du angrily countered. "Only professionals should do this kind of work!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie huffed to the angry-red-faced, irate agent as she turned to the teenage couple sitting in shocked awe of Will's treatment and said over her shoulder, "just drive, chauffeur. K, Ron Ron and I only do this to keep those idiots from taking over or destroying the world, not for any kind of pay. That's the definition of a true amateur so you got that right. How many of you _professionals_ would your boss normally send out to handle a job like this? Ten? Twenty?"

Agent Will Du sputtered and mumbled something under his breath as he turned his attention back to piloting the hovercraft, thoroughly routed and knowing it. Normally Dr. Director would deploy at least ten GJ agents to barricade the road and another dozen to pursue and stop the three muscle cars.

"Very nicely done," Kim complimented in surprise as the brunette sat down next to Ron, opposite her.

"It _does_ pay to bring Queen Bonnie out every once in a while," the smug brunette said with her barracuda grin shining bright. "So, how do we get down to the stolen cars and stop them?"

"We have two jet pack-backpacks," Kim said in deep concentration, mulling over the mission as she pulled three small, identical gadgets from her backpack. "You and Ron will use those to fly down and land in the front seats of the two convertibles. When you get there, put this in the cigarette lighter slot." She handed Bonnie and Ron each one of the objects.

"Sweet," Bonnie said with a malicious grin as she peered at the cylindrical object in her hand. "But how will you get down if we only have two jet packs? Are we supposed to carry you or something?"

"No, I have something else in mind."

Xxxxxx

Kim patted Bonnie on the shoulder to get her attention in the aircraft's doorway, then pointed to the last of the three cars zooming down the highway below them. There was only one person in the car for Bonnie to handle. Bonnie nodded, checked the jet pack controls one more time, then jumped from the hovercraft igniting her engine. Kim dove out next followed by Ron.

The brunette and blond teens hovered and watched as Kim plummeted down for a few thousand feet before her parachute opened. When she was two feet above the vehicle, Kim deftly shed the chute and landed on the hood of the 1969 Chevrolet Corvette ZL-1 traveling ninety-five miles per hour down the interstate. The 427 V8 engine growled and roared, trying to shake off the redhead as it swerved across the two lane blacktop but Kim crouched slightly like she was surfing a giant wave and stayed on.

Bonnie wanted to watch the action going on below but Ron had already started to move down to the second car, a 1969 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am with a split T roof, and knew she needed to get to work also. Bonnie aimed for the convertible with its top down, a 1971 Plymouth 'Cuda boasting a 426 Hemi engine, and moved in.

It took a few passes since Bonnie wasn't used to flying the jet pack but she eventually landed safely in the passenger seat, retracting the wings as she landed, and sweetly smiled over at the large goon in the driver's seat. "Do you mind if I just drop in and share the ride?"

"Not at all, Little Lady," the mechanically inclined lackey lasciviously smiled back. "Especially since we'll be stopping soon for the night. You can share my motel room too if you'd like."

"I don't think so," Bonnie shot back as she reached for the car radio as if she was going to change the volume or channel from the overly loud, heavy metal music playing on the stereo. "I just stopped by to listen to a little music and shut you down." Instead of changing the station on the radio, she grabbed the cigarette lighter from it's slot below the stereo and shoved the device Kim had given her into it.

"What the...?" the goon muttered in total shock as the powerful engine immediately died and the car began to drastically slow down. He put the manual transmission into neutral and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't turn over. "What did you do to my car!"

"First off," Bonnie said as she shifted in her seat to fully face the large man as the 'Cuda slowed to a stop on the side of the road, "this is _not_ your car. Secondly, auto theft is a crime so I'm taking you in." Bonnie leaned back against the door and struck out with a well placed heel strike, connecting with the man's jaw and effectively knocking him out.

"And that's the name of that tune," Bonnie sniped as she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of a pants pocket and secured his hands behind his back. _"Combat boots definitely rock,"_ she thought to herself, _"even if they aren't Club Banana."_

Xxxxxx

The three stolen cars pulled up beside the GJ hovercraft that was sitting in front of the convention center's loading dock.

"Thank you, _thank_ you, Kim Possible," the promoter gushed as he walked up to the Corvette that Kim was getting out of and quickly checked it over to make sure no damage was done to it. "These are extremely valuable cars and the best of the collection."

"It's no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the praise as she walked around the vehicle and dumped a tied up and unconscious Motor Ed out of the passenger side door. A slew of cops immediately ran in and took Motor Ed and his crew into custody. "I'm just glad that I had three of Wade's new Electrical Inhibitors in my backpack to shut down the engines. Once we stopped the cars and subdued the bad guys it was easy to remove the Electrical Inhibitors from the cigarette lighter slot and start the motor again with no harm done to the engines." The Promoter was ushered off to the side by a police officer to get his statement.

"It mighta been easy for you," Ron groused as the police removed a third unconscious lackey from the back seat of the Trans Am, "but I got the car with three guys in it and had to land in one of their laps. You only had Motor Ed to contend with."

"That's why I gave you the knock-out gas," Kim cooed to her boyfriend as she lovingly stroked her fingers along his jawline. "I would've taken that car and left Motor Ed for you but I wasn't sure if you could have gotten in to the Corvette the way I did and I wasn't really comfortable trying to parachute through the T-top, into the front seat of the Trans Am while it was traveling a hundred miles a hour."

"You're right," Ron moaned, loosing his bluster as he handed the small, round canister of Kissy Face Lip Gloss that was really loaded with knock out gas back to Kim. "With my clumsiness, I woulda got thrown off the hood of the "Vet and been roadkill."

"That was fun!" Bonnie enthused as she gleefully bounced over to the couple and threw her arms around them. "Let do that again!"

"I don't think so, B," Kim laughed as she pointed over to Will Du who was angrily standing next to the ramp of the hovercraft and checking his watch every five seconds. "Our _chauffeur_ awaits and we need to do our homework for tomorrow and get home."

Xxxxxx

It was just after ten o'clock when the transport opened it's back hatch and the three teens exited in front of the Stoppable abode. "Thanks for the ride, Willy-Boy," Bonnie cheered and waved back into the craft. "Maybe next time you'll let me drive."

A string of ill-concealed expletives was all that was heard as the door closed and the GJ hovercraft zoomed off.

"You know, Bon Bon," Ron said as the three headed for Ron's front door. "Will will probably write down all you said to him in his report. Betty isn't going to like it at all one bit."

"Who's Betty?" Bonnie queried as she snuggled herself into the embrace of one of Ron's arms.

"She's Dr. Betty Director," Kim informed the brunette as she latched onto his other arm, "the head of Global Justice and she might not take too kindly to the way you treated her top agent."

"Oh, come on K," the brunette chided still clinging to Ron's side, making it hard for him to insert the key into the front door. "You complained to the whole cheer squad of what a pompous idiot Du was after you brought Duff Killigan in two years ago. Agent _Duh_ shouldn't be in the field, let alone left to drive an expensive piece of equipment like that hovercraft."

"That may be true, Bon Bon," Ron said as he finally unlocked the door and let the two girls go in before him, "but he is an agent of Global Justice and he deserves at least a little respect for that."

"You're right, Ron Ron," a chastised Bonnie moaned as she slumped onto the couch. "You two might not get a ride from GJ next time because I can't keep my big mouth shut."

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to keep that big mouth of yours busy," Kim cooed as she quickly kicked off her shoes, stripped out of her shirt, plopped down beside Bonnie and kissed her square on the mouth.

"That just might work, K," Bonnie giggled as the buss broke. "Since we got our homework out of the way on the ride back and you got permission from your mom for a sleepover with me, I guess the three of us can find a way to keep my big mouth busy."

"Now," she slyly purred as she snatched Ron's belt from around his waist and shoved his pants down around his ankles, "where were we before Motor Deadhead so rudely interrupted?"

Xxxxxx

"Hey girlfriend," Monique happily called out as she approached Kim at her locker Thursday morning before classes started.

"Hey Monique," Kim dreamily replied, not taking her wistful gaze off of Ron as he leaned against his locker while laughing and talking to Bonnie.

The dark-skinned girl took one look at her friend and her good mood amped up tremendously. Monique coyly begged, "So you and your _stud_ boyfriend finally did the dirty deed last night, huh? I thought you two had just started dating two days ago."

"D-d-d-dirty d-d-deed?" Kim sputtered as she swiftly turned to the grinning Monique in embarrassment. "What makes you think Ron and I made love last night?"

"Girl, you got the _glow,"_ Monique enthused with a squeal. "You gotta tell me eeeevvverything!"

"Well," Kim's blush amped up a notch as she confessed, "our little talk the other night sorta got me thinking. I really didn't want to spend another decade before Ron and I got married... or another few years before we showed each other how much we care for each other, so I went to Bueno Nacho and the store yesterday after school to buy some food to get things rolling."

"I take it the stop at the store was to buy Rufus some cheese to get him out of the way," Monique correctly guessed with a sly smile. "And the food from BN was to get your boy toy to relax."

"Yes on the first part," Kim sheepishly chuckled as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, "and no to the second."

"So, what?" Monique queried. "Did _you_ eat the food to settle your nerves or something?"

"No-no," Kim answered, her blush now at a full blown, cherry red hue at the confession. She leaned in and whispered, "Ron ate the Naco, the Quasadilla and the taco... off of my naked body... without using his hands."

"A sexual _Smorgasbord!" _the dark skinned girl squealed the last word in delight loud enough for everyone in the entire school to hear.

"Amp down, Monique!" Kim hushed to her friend, nervously looking around the hallway to see who was listening in on their conversation. When she saw the other students were minding their own business, the loud squeal of joy being a regular occurrence at Middleton High, (many girls squealed like that all the time at the most inane piece of news,) Kim pulled Monique closer and whispered, "Ron was just getting started when we were interrupted."

"Let me guess," Monique harshed with a stern face. "Your other boy Wade had a mission for you."

"Yeah, something like that," Kim said and physically deflated at the thought. She didn't think it was wise to let Monique know that Bonnie had walked in on her and Ron's bedroom fun time and that both she and Bonnie lost their virginity to Ron _after_ the mission. But she had to give enough vague details to keep the Gossip Queen satisfied..

"Motor Ed and his crew stole a few cars from an auto show in Atlanta and we stopped him. After we got back, Ron and I finally consummated our togetherness." It wasn't a lie per se. She just failed to mention that Bonnie was there every step of the way.

"Well, at least you tried to make it special," Monique sighed at the thought of her two friends finally making love for the first time. Her imagination ran wild for a few seconds, picturing Ron licking the crumbs from the body of her redheaded GF.

"It _was_ special, Monique," Kim lovingly sighed in a dreamy haze again in remembrance as she passionately gazed at her blond lover. "Ron was gentle and caring. What more could I ask for?"

"And what about Bonnie?" Monique queried, motioning over to the couple who were in a very animated but playful discussion about something at his locker. "You all three arrived at school together and she's treating Ron like a close friend."

"She thought it was special too," Kim sighed again, back in her love induced fog, her mind not realizing what her mouth was saying. "Ron handled both of us with gentle love and passion."

"Say _WHAT!"_

Unfortunately the school bell rang just then telling them to get to class so Kim was unable to tell her friend what all had actually happened until the four teens met up again for lunch.

"So, let me get this straight," Monique said, pointing to Bonnie after Kim had laid out the events of the previous evening during lunch. "You and the former Queen B here came to an agreement to share Mr. Naco over there..." she pointed to Ron who was sitting at the far end of the long lunchroom table, banished there to let the three girl have some privacy for their girl-talk, and was singing the old song _**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt **_with Rufus, "...until we all graduate? When can I get in on the action?"

"It's not that simple, M," Bonnie said shaking her head no. "K, Ron Ron and I have a lot of history between us."

"Yeah," Monique chortled derisively. "You've been smackin' my two best friends around since before I transferred here to Middleton High. That doesn't explain why you're suddenly able to be friends with the two of them to the point that you're all BB's now."

"BB?" Bonnie questioned Kim, not having caught on to Monique-speak yet since she had just officially met the dark skinned girl a few minutes ago. She guessed, "Best Buddies?"

"Normally, but in this case I think she means _'bed_ buddies," Kim ventured with a nodding ascent from Monique before she continued the explanation. "But Bonnie had a somewhat twisted reason for putting Ron and I down."

"And what would that be?" Monique curiously begged wanting to find out the real reason Bonnie had been mean to her friends for all those years.

"I was trying to get back at Ron Ron for something that happened when we were eleven years old," the teal-eyed girl confessed in a small voice, ashamed of the thought as she heaved a heavy sigh and continued, "and also to see if I could get him to like me."

"Okay," Monique muttered with an absentminded nod as she mulled it over for a few seconds. "I can see you using the old 'be-mean-to-a-guy-so-he-notices-me' ploy, but what happened when you were eleven and why bring the smack down on Kim because of it?"

"I began putting K down," Bonnie explained in an apologetic voice while looking at Kim for support, "because I thought Ron Ron would grow a backbone and stand up for her. If he could gain a little self confidence, Ronnie would've been that much closer to being Food Chain hotness."

"And I was somewhat responsible for setting off the chain of events that turned a nice Bonnie into the Queen B she became," Kim said as she reached over and lovingly patted the brunette's hand in support. "I viscously laughed at her at the _worst_ possible time."

"We were all at Tara's eleventh birthday party," Bonnie took up the story, "and Ron and I were dancing. Well, he was very clumsy back then..."

"And he ain't now?" Monique cut in and laughed.

"Right now," Kim answered, "Ron is a ballet dancer compared to back then."

"Anyway," Bonnie continued the story with tears welling in her eyes. "We were all kinda friends back then and Ron Ron and I were having a good time on the dance floor when he tripped over his own two left feet and fell into me. He reached out to stop his fall but instead managed to somehow rip my dress clean off as he fell to the ground."

"It was summer and the party was outside in the grassy backyard so everyone had taken off their shoes and socks," Kim went on with the tale since it looked like Bonnie was about to break down into tear. "Ron had tripped and stripped Bonnie down to a dental floss style thong that barely covered anything."

"Wait," Monique said waving her hands to stop the story and get something straight. "I thought you said this happened when you were eleven years old? Why were you wearing a skimpy thong back then?"

"It was laundry day and all of my panties were in the wash when it was time to leave for the party," Bonnie sobbed. "I found the thong in my sister's stuff. It was the only thing I could find to wear and I thought it might made me feel a lot more mature."

"Oh, okay," Monique nodded in understanding. "I can see thinkin that way. So then what happened?"

"Everyone laughed," Kim said as she hung her head in shame, "and I laughed the loudest. I even got in a zinger about Bonnie maybe being vain enough to think she was a runway model or big time actress or something."

"That musta been horrible, B," Monique choked, trying to suppress a laugh herself.

"Actually," Bonnie began as she lifted her head with a growing smile, "as I told K last night, looking back on it now it _is_ kinda funny. But at the time I was _devastated._ I thought Ron Ron had done it on purpose just to embarrass me and from her reaction, that K had put him up to it. That incident put me on the dark road toward being Queen Bonnie."

"But the Q B is no more so it's all good," Monique slyly smiled at the two girls. "And knowing the full story gives me all the ammunition I need to get in on the action with Bueno Nacho Boy."

"You wouldn't," Bonnie swore indignantly.

"Monique, you're my friend," Kim anxiously squealed. "How could you blackmail us like that?"

"I could and I _would_ 'cause I don't have a BF of my own, as you damn well know. I've been gettin a powerful itch lately and somebody's gotta scratch it."

The three girls sat there in a stare-off. Monique didn't look like she was going to back off, Bonnie's face showed anger at her new friend who wanted to get in on the bedroom action and Kim's countenance was that of indecision. Monique was a close friend but she wasn't sure if she want to share Ron with anyone else since they were just starting the romantic part of their relationship.

"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, na na na na na na na," Ron sang out loud with Rufus joining him on the 'Na's, suddenly breaking the tension. The three girls looked over at Ron like he had lost his mind or something.

Monique let out a light laugh and said, "Kim-Girl, I was just joking."

"So you don't want to, you know, with Ron," Kim nervously queried.

"Oh, I want to," Monique firmly confirmed with a sly smile as she lustily gazed at Ron, "but I might be able ta hold out until I get a man of my own... whenever that'll happen."

"Hold out for what?" Ron inquired as both he and Rufus walked back over to, and curiously looked at each of the three girls one at a time. "What'd I miss?"


	10. Where the Money At

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write expect your reviews. All I get is a Whole Lotta Love from my readers. (Led Zeppelin.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 10

Where the Money At

Xxxxxx

"Ooooh, Ron Ron," the bare bottomed and breasted brunette moaned in boisterous bliss as she blandly rolled off of the birthday suited blond boy's body. (Don't you just love alliteration?) "You really know how to please a lady."

"Who sez you're a lady, Bon Bon?" Ron teasingly chuckled as he languidly stretched out in the large, king sized bed in Bonnie's bedroom.

"Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully whined as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a loving peck on the cheek before she thought about it for a second or two. "I guess you're right. A proper lady wouldn't have done some of the things we tried today."

It was Sunday afternoon and the two teens had really enjoyed the sexual romp that'd lasted well over two hours. Bonnie's mother was suppose to be home that evening so this was the last time they would be able to freely use the bedroom unless Mrs. Rockwaller wasn't around. Ron's parents were suppose to be home either this evening or tomorrow morning so they were out of luck to have free reign in Ron's house too.

That was the main concern Kim, Bonnie and Ron had at the moment. Where were they going to hold their promiscuous playtime once Ron's parents and Bonnie's mother came home? Kim and Ron had used his bedroom during their one-on-one tryst on Friday and yesterday's adventure into adulthood between the three of them had turned in to a moving orgy throughout the entire Stoppable house. (Some of the athletic activities on the stairs and in the attic tested their bodies flexibility to the limits.) But the 'rents would be home soon and that would really put a damper on things unless they could come up with another venue.

They'd thought long and hard about the situation and what the three of them had come up wasn't very promising. Kim had thought about asking Monique to invite them over but, again, a parental presence might interfere and Bonnie thought that if they did use the dark-skinned girl's bedroom, Monique would want to join in on the fun. Bonnie _definitely_ didn't want that to happen.

Ron had suggested the tree house, but the tiny arboreal shack wasn't winterized so that idea was shelved due to nightly sub-freezing temperatures. Of course the aerial abode could be insulated, electrically wired and also heated but that would take a few days of contracted work. (Not to mention that the floors would have to be reinforced for the additional weight.) Surely Ron's father would question the wisdom of refurbishing the seldom used tree house, especially since Ron would be going off to college with Kim in a few years.

Between the Tweebs, parents and unwanted extra persons, the Rockwaller, Possible and Stoppable houses, along with any friend's houses, were out of the question.

"What if we rented an apartment somewhere nearby?" Ron casually threw out to Bonnie as they cuddled post bliss.

"That's a great idea!" Bonnie enthusiastically started before she thought about it. "No, wait a minute. You have to be at least eighteen years old before you're allowed to rent an apartment. That is unless you have an adult co-sign the lease. Nice try, though."

They laid there in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Ron questioned, "What if we were emaciated?"

"What would being too thin have to do with finding a place to make love?" Bonnie queried, not knowing exactly what Ron was talking about. She was finally getting used to his randomness so Bonnie didn't get angry with him for his off-the-wall thought.

"It has nothing with being skinny," Ron chuckled at the thought running through his head. Some, if not most of the girls in school had this weird, almost obsessive idea that they were too fat and wanted to lose weight. He thought it was just plain silly to worry so much about their weight and eating habits. He didn't worry about it so why should they?

"Then what exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh," Ron was brought out of his random thinking about not worrying about his weight and having a Naco or three for dinner. "Ah, I was just thinking back to when KP and I were declared emaciated by our parents so we could travel on our own to get to the labs and lairs that are out of the country whenever we needed to stop a take over the world plan."

Bonnie had to think about that awkward sentence for a second before she put two and two together and understood what Ron had meant. She leaned out of Ron's grasp and inquired, "Do you mean you and K are _emancipated_ minors?"

"Yeah," Ron pensively thought and nodded, "that sounds about right. My parents and the doctors P had to sign a bunch of papers to declare us emasculate minors... or immaculate minors, or whatever you said. All I could think about at the time was that it meant we could go down in a tunnel underground and dig for gold."

"What?"

"You know, because they said we were miners."

"When did this happen?" Bonnie questions, trying to forget about all of the wrong words Ron had come up with and focus on what she thought he meant.

"Oh, it happened the first time KP and I went up against Shego and Drakken three years ago," Ron quickly answered. "We'd gone to Japan to check out Mr. Nakasumi-san's stolen toy making machine and the U.S. customs guys wouldn't let us back into the country after the mission until our parents came down and signed all the paperwork."

"Okay, so that means you and K are considered adults and you could rent an apartment without your parents permission," Bonnie nodded, finally getting to the root of their discussion and loving where it was headed. "Now all we have to do is find an apartment nearby, rent one of the units and then we can continue to make love whenever we want to without our parents knowing about it."

"There's an apartment building that's only a block from the school that might work," Ron suggested. "And I know they have a few openings."

"How would you know about that?" Bonnie queried.

"Because I own the place," Ron nonchalantly answered as if it were common knowledge. "My dad wanted me to buy some income property, whatever that means, with my first Naco check a few years ago. He oversees the everyday operations but once a week he tells me all about what's going on there when we get together to go over my finances."

"And you think there's a unit that's open right now?" Bonnie asked as she quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Probably," Ron shrugged as he followed suit and got off the bed to start getting dressed. "There's always a coupla apartments that are open. Why do you ask?"

"Because _we _can use one of the apartments as our love nest," Bonnie smiled as it appeared that their problem had been solved. "Don't you get it? If we use one of the apartments then we won't have to worry about our parents walking in on us when we get together to make love."

"Oh, I get it," Ron said as it finally dawned on him. "Then it's probably a good thing that dad lets me use one of the furnished apartments to store my action figures and other stuff in."

"Wait!" Bonnie angrily came to a screeching halt in the bedroom doorway, swiftly turned around and stopped Ron with a straight arm to the chest. "Do you mean to tell me I've been worried about my mom walking in on us in the bedroom and you've had the solution to our problem all along?"

"You've been worrying about something?" Ron jokingly begged as he stepped around her and started down the stairs. "I didn't know. Com'on. KP is the only other person that's seen my action figure collection. Ya gotta see it!"

Xxxxxx

Bonnie was simply flabbergasted. She was looking at a fully furnished, two bedroom apartment but there were boxed action figures, unused video games, rare Cuddle Buddies and other collectables just lying around haphazard everywhere.

"Why do you have so many toys?" Bonnie queried as she picked up a still-in-the-box action figure of the Fearless Ferret and Wonder Weasel (complete with a fully functioning grappling claw) and noticed that there were two other of the exact same thing under it. "And why do you have more than one of each?"

"They're an investment," Ron shrugged as he moved a couple of rare Cuddle Buddies, (a Possunk [half possum, half skunk] a Cabit [cat/rabbit] and something that looked like a cross between a dragon and a Yeti,) still in their original wrappers to one side so they would have some room to sit on the couch. "I figure they'll be worth a coupla buck in about twenty or thirty years and if I have more than one, then I can play with one of them. My dad sez they're more valuable if they stay in their original packages but I haven't had the time to play with any of them just yet."

"B-B-B-But," Bonnie stuttered in stunned astonishment as she picked up a Ultra Platinum Star Edition Pandaroo (only eight had been manufactured,) and plopped down next to Ron. She quickly gathered her wits about her and continued. "Some of these things are worth big bucks right now. How did you pay for all of them?"

"I told you I get an allowance, right?" Ron nonchalantly shrugged. Bonnie numbly nodded for him to go on. "Well, there you go."

"Ron," the brunette chided as she held out the Pandaroo, her secret affinity for the plush playthings that she never got a chance to indulge in since her sisters would tear her apart for it, showing through, "you have maybe fifty or sixty dollars worth of toys here. This Pandaroo is valued at close to six thousand dollars alone. How can you afford to buy all of this stuff with a piddly little allowance, especially if you stop at Bueno Nacho every day?"

"Welllll," Ron hemmed and hawed as he absently rubbed the back of his neck, "it's not all that piddly. Dad gives me about one tenth of the interest I earn from the money I got in the bank."

"And that amounts to..."

"Yeah, well, that's the thing," Ron anxiously said as he warily looked at anything other than the brunette sitting next to him. He wasn't keen on telling Bonnie since the last time she knew he had some big bucks, she'd latched onto him and got a ruby belt buckle out of it. He thought she might go all gold digger on him again if she knew how much he received each week. "It varies from week to week so it's never the same amount."

"Roooon!"

The blond boy let out a sigh in resignation. He knew Bonnie had been changing for the better so maybe she wouldn't try to weasel anything more out of him. With a heavy sigh he admitted, "My allowance is usually between five and six grand a week."

"Five and..." Bonnie gulped in awe and wonder.

"Six grand a week," Ron restated to complete her question with a nod. "And it just about doubles every time I get another check each year. That means I should get a raise in my allowance next week since I just got another check last month."

"But, why aren't you throwing your wealth around like you did when you got the first check?"

"Cause I was an idiot back then," Ron stated, disgusted with himself. "Mom and dad sat me down after I lost the first check and we discussed the importance of handling my money properly. After the talk, dad finally said that I had learned my lesson the hard way and left it at that. When the next Naco Royalty check came in, we all sat down again to figure out how to invest it wisely and dad keeps a close eye on it. This," Ron indicated the vast assortment of items in the apartment as he swept his hands around the room, "is the only splurging dad lets me do. He even makes me pay for the apartment out of the allowance."

"And K knows all about this?" Bonnie asked as she got up and wandered around the room, looking at the various toys and things.

"Actually, KP only knows about some of the stuff in here," Ron cryptically answered.

_"Some_ of the stuff?" Bonnie warily questioned, knowing Ron was prone to either understate or over exaggerate most everything.

"Yeah, well, KP hasn't actually seen this room, let alone been in it," Ron nervously chuckled. "As a matter of fact, she doesn't know about the apartment building at all. She's only seen me buying a few action figures now and then so she does know about the whole entire collection."

In her wanderings, Bonnie found an album of baseball and football bubblegum cards. As she paged through the album she discovered a Willie Mays rookie card but the name had been misspelled leaving off the "s" at the end. She asked, "What about these cards?" Bonnie had been flipping through the TV channels one night and stumbled upon a fairly interesting show about two guys who bought abandoned storage units and sold the contents. They'd found an identical Willie Mays card, but not in as pristine condition as this one, and had sold it for some huge bucks.

"Oh, that old thing," Ron pshaw'ed with a casual wave of the hand. "That's my dad's album from when he was a kid. He wanted me to keep it here 'cause the room has better climate control than our basement."

"Do you even know what all you have in the apartment?" Bonnie queried as she went down the short hallway and looked in both of the bedrooms. One of the rooms was void of any collectables, just a normal looking bedroom, but the other bedroom had ten or twelve large cardboard boxes that were unopened and appeared to have just arrived by mail. "And what's in these boxes?"

"I got a kinda inventory on the computer in the living room," Ron answered as he joined her in the bedroom doorway, "and that's just some stuff I bought on the internet. I'll eventually get around to unboxing it and logging it into the computer." He pointed over to a stack of flatten boxes that was almost two feet thick in the corner and said, "And I guess it's time to take the empty boxes to the recycling depot too."

"That's all very interesting," Bonnie purred as she grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him across the hall, into the other bedroom, "but right now I think I want to find out how comfortable this bed is."


	11. Plans

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews. All I get is, Love In An Elevator. Givin' it up when I'm goin' down. (Aerosmith.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 11

Plans

Xxxxxx

"Ron!" Kim said wide-eyed as she glanced around the apartment, "I thought you only had two or three dozen action figures!" Bonnie had called Kim at Club Banana and invited the redhead over after work to see their new love nest. It was just after nine o'clock and Kim was standing in the doorway of the second bedroom where Ron and Bonnie had stored all of the collectables after making love that afternoon. Most of the stacks went up to the ceiling and the bed was absolutely buried in a huge pile of plush. (With Rufus snugly sleeping in the front pocket of the Ultra Platinum Pandaroo.)

"That's all you've seen him buy, K," Bonnie answered from behind the redhead as she handed three full pages of printout to Kim. "As you can see, most of Ron Ron's purchases were off the internet but he has gone out to different stores and purchased a lot of items."

Kim scanned the three pages in her hands. It listed, in alphabetical order no less, every item that was in the room along with the date it was purchased, how much it cost and where the item came from. There was even a column listing the current market value of each item.

"Ron," Kim incredulously stated as she pointed to the papers, "this is just plain spooky. Why don't you put this much effort into your schoolwork?"

"Actually, that's all Bon Bon's doing," Ron answered as he tidied up a tall stack of boxed action figures he though was a tad unstable and about to tip over. Of course it became even more unstable the more he worked on it.

"Don't sell yourself short, Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully chided the blond boy as she took over and tided the stack herself until it was perfect. "I just cleaned up the list a bit while we were doing the inventory and moved all of it into this room."

"But you thought about making the list alphabetical," Ron countered as he slipped out of the crowded room between the two girls and sat down on the couch. Kim sat down on one side of him and Bonnie sat on the other side.

"Still," Kim said shaking her head in disbelief as she cuddled up against his side, "you have a lot more than I thought you did."

"Collectables aside," Bonnie said to the redhead as she got comfortable in Ron's one armed embrace, "what do you think about the rest of the apartment, and especially the other bedroom?"

"I think it's perfect," Kim cooed as she leaned over and mauled one of Bonnie's breast through her shirt while giving Ron a quick peck on the lips. "The kitchen table is big enough for all of us to do our homework on at the same time and we don't have to go out to grab something to eat since the kitchen is so spankin'."

"The kitchen _is_ nice," Ron nodded to his girlfriends. "But won't our parents get suspicious when we don't show up at home until it's time to go to bed?"

"My mom won't," Bonnie reassured her two lovers with a wistful sigh. "I could move out of the house right now and she wouldn't notice as long as she occasionally sees me every coupla days."

"And I have an idea that just might let get my mom and dad used to the idea of us coming over here a lot," Kim said with a sly smile.

Xxxxxx

"So you see, mom and dad," Kim started as she cleared some of the box figures off of the now completely reburied computer, "Ron need help doing inventory of all the collectables he's bought over the years." She brought up a fake inventory that was crude and totally lacking half of the items seen in the room.

Ron and Bonnie had moved everything out of the spare bedroom and cluttered up the living room again to make it look like there would be a huge job getting it all sorted out while Kim called her parents. Even though it was a little after 9:30 at night, the two doctors Possible agreed to come over and see what the fuss was all about.

"Do you have any idea how long the inventory you want to do will take?" Mr. Dr. James Possible asked as he enviously gazed at the much coveted action figure of the _Space Passage _Captain still in its original box.

"And won't it cut into your homework time?" Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible asked in concern.

"We realize that this is a long term project, mom," Kim quickly answered, having already thought about what her mother might ask. "We plan on taking our time with this project making sure to get all the information right including any serial numbers we can find on the things. We don't expect to be done with it until around graduation next year."

"And we promise we'll do our homework here on the kitchen table after school before we get started on the inventory each night," Ron said as he sat at said table.

"I'll still occasionally eat dinner with you before I come over and I promise to be home _way_ before curfew," Kim crossed her heart to seal the promise.

"Well, okay. It seems like a good cause getting this mess sorted out and all," James said as he tried to hand the boxed figure back to Ron.

"Why don't you keep that one, Dr. P," Ron said as he gently pushed the box back into James' hands. "I got two more just like it and you can consider it a late Christmas present."

"Why, thank you Ronald," James beamed like a kid on Christmas morning who had just ripped off the wrapping paper from the exact toy he had asked Santa for.

Xxxxxx

**Monday Noon - Lunchroom**

"Kim-Girl, your smile is way over the top right now," Monique warily said to Kim who was staring, misty-eyed at the empty doors leading into the lunchroom. "Don't tell me you and Naco Boy snuck off behind the gym or somewhere and knocked boots before coming here for lunch."

"No we didn't," Kim dreamily said as she continued to vacantly think about the naked blond headed, freckled-faced boy in her mind. "But we'll get a little booty call in after cheer practice when we get to the apartment."

"Apartment?" the dark skinned beauty questioned, not knowing what her BGF was talking about. "Are you two shacking up in an apartment already? When did you move outta your parent's house? When's the wedding... or did you two elope this weekend without anybody hearing about it?"

"Monique!" Kim squealed, coming out of her 'Ron daze'. "It's just that... I mean we're..."

"Uh huh," Monique sagely nodded as if she got the entire picture from Kim's red face.

"It's this way, Monique," Kim hushed as she pulled her girl friend closer to whisper. "Ron and I haven't set a date yet but we'll get married sometime after graduation next year before we head off to college. That way we can get an apartment somewhere close to Middleton University and live as a couple."

"And you ain't doing that in the apartment you two got right now?" Monique whispered back in disbelief.

"It's not like that," Kim hushed a little louder than she'd wanted to. She took a quick glance around to see if anyone was listening in. Satisfied that no one was paying attention, she lowered her voice and said, "Ron's still receiving his Naco royalties and his dad made him buy an apartment complex a block away from school for income property purposes. The only thing his dad let's him splurge on now is collectable toys and Ron had to have somewhere to keep them so, Ron keeps them in one of the units. Bonnie and I found out about it last night and, long story short..."

"You mean it's too late to shorten this story any more?" Monique cut in with a laugh. All she got back from the redhead was a very stern look. "Okay, okay. So you, Toy Boy and B now have a love nest that's cluttered with his junk. How are you gonna keep it from your parents?" She looked around and asked, "And where is Big Bucks Boy anyway?"

"Ron ticked Mr. Barkin off in class this morning so he has to wipe down a few of the blackboards before he can come to lunch," Kim giggled, expecting to see Ron enter the cafeteria at any second. As if on cue, the blond sauntered in wiping his hand on his shirt and headed straight for the lunch line to get something to eat. Kim watched her boyfriend/fiancé for a few seconds before she turned back to her girlfriend and continued. "Mom and dad think we'll be spending a lot of time at the apartment inventorying the toys and such."

"Sounds like you got a sweet deal going on over there," Monique smugly tittered with a sly grin as her eyes lingered on Ron in line. "Are you sure you won't let me in on it? I could go for a slice of that prime hunk-a beef."

_"Monique!_" Kim squealed again with a blush as she glanced around _again_ to make sure no one had heard her friend say that she was interested in Ron. Again, Kim leaned in and whispered, "Why would you want to lose your... you-know-what, to Ron? Don't you want to save yourself for the guy you'll eventually marry?"

"Girl," Monique growled low with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I've been hot and bothered for almost a year now. I'm ready for the main event right this very minute but you know there ain't no boy worthy of this fine body in this school... except maybe yours. All the good ones are taken and I ain't interested in waitin' or lookin' for no damn college guy that _might_ fill the bill."

"Well, if you're sure," Kim said as she leaned back in her chair and watched as Ron made his way over to the table, "then I suppose you can." She held up a finger to prevent the dark skinned girl to reply. "But I'll have to talk with Bonnie first so don't get your hopes up."

Xxxxxx

"Monique still wants in on our deal?" Bonnie screeched in shock. It was just after cheer practice and she and Kim were the only two left in the locker room. Kim had just told her what Monique had said at lunch and was a little wary about how Bonnie would react.

After the initial surprise, Bonnie sat back on the bench in front of her locker and thought about it for a minute before she nodded and said, "Well, I guess it'd be alright. I'm not keen on the idea of sharing Ron Ron with anyone else but I can't really complain since he's your fiancé."

"That's true," Kim said as she busied herself tying her shoe laces. "But look at it this way. As good as Ron is, he's still very inexperienced. It'd only be this one time and maybe Monique could teach him some new techniques or positions... and it's for a good cause. I'd hate to be left wanting, high and dry with no future boyfriend prospects in the picture."

The two girls laughed at that as they left the locker room. Little did they know what that brief conversation would lead to.


	12. Another Sitch

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted? (Joe Cocker.) We'll find out at the end of this chapter.

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 12

Another Sitch

Xxxxxx

It was early Sunday evening and Bonnie was lazily lounging around on the apartment sofa, filing her fingernails as Ron prepared a snack in the kitchen. Earlier, the couple had been at the mall with Kim before her shift started at Club Banana to find an engagement ring. After an enjoyable half hour of browsing and with the new promissory bauble on the redhead's finger, Ron and Bonnie had adjourned to the apartment. The two teens had started in on their love making the minute they got in the door and had gone at it for almost an hour before hunger set in and they stopped to grab a bite to eat. After the meal was over they checked over their homework on the kitchen table then adjourned to the shower for a little wet fun time until the hot water gave out. When that happened, they dried off and moved to the bedroom again for a little nap in each other's embrace. Now it was just after six o'clock and Ron was hungry again.

Bonnie was wearing a very short, lavender hued silk robe while Ron stood at the stove in his fluffy, knee-length, white cotton robe he was wont to wear while at the apartment with either of the girls. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Bonnie hollered to Ron as she got up and headed for the apartment door. "It's probably K and she has her hands full." The Middleton Mall closed early on Sundays and it wouldn't be the first time that Kim arrived at the apartment with her hands full of bags from Club Banana. Lately, she and Monique had taken it upon themselves to update Ron's wardrobe after the Middleton Gossip Queen had spent an evening with the blond boy in bed.

Bonnie looked through the peephole and gasped. She flung open the door and pulled a crying platinum blond girl into her arms before nudging the door closed with her foot. "What's wrong Tara?" she queried.

"Jason," the petite blond sobbed and clung onto her friend as she was led over to the couch.

"What did he do to you this time?" Bonnie angrily asked as she comforted her girl friend by holding her close and gently rubbed her back.

Tara had been dating the Mad Dog's star basketball player for almost a year now and Jason hadn't always been a gentleman. He would occasionally press Tara to do certain... _things,_ she wasn't prepared to do just yet but he never went as far as forcing the issue. Jason would always back down whenever Tara said no but Bonnie knew it would come to a head, so to speak, sooner or later and it seemed tonight was that night.

Ron started to enter the living room but Bonnie waved him back, knowing that this was something he had no idea how to handle and that he might say something inappropriate, sending the blond girl further into hysterics. After a few seconds, Ron got the message and went back into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Tara settled down enough to talk. "He dumped me," she choked out between gasps. "Jason said he finally got tired of my Ice Queen routine so he dumped me during the middle of the movie. I didn't know what to do so I got up and left. I didn't know what else to do except find you and I knew you'd be here with Ron."

"That Son-of-a..." Bonnie so wanted to swear but that wasn't her style. She could picture what had happened in her mind. Tara and Jason would've cuddled up as the movie started, then he would've made his move. Tara being who she was would've stopped his advances and things would settle down again for a while until he tried again. He probably broke it off with the blond girl when she refused a second time.

"I really _was_ ready to go all the way with him tonight," Tara softly ceded as she straightened up a bit and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her pink, long-sleeved T-shirt. "As a matter of fact, I was looking forward to heading out to Make-Out Point after the movie but I didn't want to do anything there in the crowded theater, and he was getting a lot more aggressive than he had been in the past."

"Did you explain all that to him?" Bonnie questioned.

"I didn't get the chance," Tara cried, the waterworks starting again. "He told me to get lost,then got up and moved over to sit with his buddies. I didn't want to talk to him about it in front of all of them so I just left."

"It's probably for the best," Ron said as he walked in to the living room carrying a tray with three glasses of soda and a box of tissues on it. Bonnie grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them to her girl friend, then took two of the glasses off the tray.

"What do you mean," Tara begged as she sat up, quickly wiped her eyes and took one of the glasses of soda from Bonnie.

"From what I saw Friday," Ron said after taking a quick sip and sitting down next to Bonnie, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Mr. B caught him and a few of his friend from the b-ball team with some kinda pills after school... and I don't mean aspirin. Come Monday morning they're probably gonna get suspended or expelled from school."

"Probably illegal steroids," Bonnie nodded in understanding. "I've heard a few rumors that steroids are making their way into the guy's locker room lately. It was just a matter of time before one of the jocks got caught."

"The dealer's already been nabbed," Ron practically beamed as he proudly sat up and brushed his fingernails on his robed chest. "That's why Mr. B was on the prowl, looking out for any of the guys using the junk."

"Who's the dealer and why do you know all about it, Ron Ron?" Bonnie begged in surprise that Ron was acting so cocky. She figured he knew more than he was letting on.

"It was Tommy Thompson," Ron tentatively said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his demeanor suddenly flipping from bravado to embarrassment in a split second. "And I kinda know it was him 'cause he sorta sold me some of the pills, 'cause I'm not big and-or strong."

"Did you take them?" Tara asked, totally forgetting about her recent drama with her ex.

"Heck no," Ron vehemently waved off the implication. "I took 'em to Barkin and he got, like, totally upset and stormed out of the office. I followed Mr. B and watched when he busted Tommy selling that stuff to Jason and the gang. Mr. B said something about selling illegal drugs to minors and called the cops. That's when I got outta there."

"So that means Thompson was arrested," Bonnie surmised, "and Jason and his cronies will most likely be suspended from the team and kicked out of school because of the school's anti-drug use policy." She turned to her platinum blond girl friend and said, "It's no wonder Jason was so aggressive during your date. Taking that stuff makes someone a little more aggressive and he's going to get expelled. He wanted to have sex with you before the excrement hit the proverbial oscillating wind machine."

"And that leaves me high and dry," Tara pouted with an "Aw Shucks" snap of the fingers. "I _so_ was looking forward to losing my virginity tonight."

"That can still happen," Bonnie said with a wicked smile as she glanced over at the only human male in the apartment. Rufus usually disappeared and had taken to nesting somewhere in the pile of Cuddle Buddies in the second bedroom whenever Ron was at the apartment, so Bonnie wasn't talking about him.

Tara immediately caught her drift and peered hopefully at the guy whom she'd had a major crush on even before that birthday party six years ago. Tara still had those feelings for Ron but had let it fade a little over the years because she knew Kim would eventually come around and see how great a guy he really was. That's also why she had started to look around and hooked up first with Josh and then Jason.

"But Tara said Jason dumped her," Ron said scratching his head in confusion. "If he's out of the picture, who's gonna make love with Tara?"

"Oh, I have someone in mind," Tara lasciviously cooed as the two girls slyly smiled and dragged Ron into the unoccupied bedroom.


	13. Out of Hand

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for the stories I write except your reviews. Here you go faithful readers. Lucky chapter 13.

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 13

Out of Hand

Xxxxxx

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible shifted the van into 'park' before turning off the ignition and looking up at the large apartment building in front of her. She knew the complex had sixteen separate apartment, either one or two bedroom units, on two different floors and that there was a large swimming pool and play area behind it, but she was only focused on the one apartment at one end of the second floor. That unit was where she hoped to find her daughter and Ron. Anne knew cheer practice was over for the day and the kids had already stopped at Bueno Nacho, got some food and moved on; at least according to Ned the Assistant Manager she'd talked to.

The inventory project Kim, Ron and Bonnie were supposedly working on was, by her count, a month old today and Anne wanted to see how they were coming alone with it. She hardly saw her daughter anymore. Kim always came home late after spending countless hours at work or the apartment, arriving after everyone was already in bed. Anne would only see Kim in the morning at breakfast but they never got a chance to talk then, either. The redheaded teen would come flying down the stairs, dump her eggs and bacon onto a piece of toast, say her thanks with a quick "love ya" and kiss on the cheek tacked on before she'd dart out the door to walk to school with Ron and Bonnie.

Well, all that would end tonight.

The brain surgeon was going to walk into the apartment and strongly _suggest_ that Kim, Ron and Bonnie come home with her to spend a little quality family time at home. Anne had gotten her paperwork done earlier than normal and her husband was also coming home early due to inclement weather that had scrubbed the launch of his latest rocket. It was just before five o'clock which meant there was plenty of time for a sit-down, home cooked meal and then they all could catch up on what everyone had been up to while playing some board games.

Dr. Possible climbed the stairs to the second floor, walked down the hallway to the apartment she knew belonged to Ron and knocked. When the door opened, she got the shock of her life.

"D-D-D-Dr. Possible?" Bonnie stuttered in stunned surprised as she nervously glanced over her shoulder back into the apartment. "We weren't expecting you."

"Obviously," Anne drolled out, taking in the sight. The brunette was _almost_ wearing a very short lavender robe that was untied in the front and clearly showed she was naked underneath. Behind her were six other cheer squad members and Monique all in various states of undress; from panties and bra to only their panties... and Tara was only wearing a pair of white anklets. "Is Kimmie around?"

Anne slyly smiled as she saw that her cold, authoritative tone of voice had put the fear of God into Bonnie as the brunette anxiously gathered her robe in the front, stepped aside, nervously pointed to the kitchen area and yelled, "Kim, your _mother_ is here!"

That single, stressed word caused an immediate reaction from the rest of the apartment occupants. All heads turned to the door as Anne walked in. It appeared as if the other girls all had a sudden urge to find their clothes and leave as quickly as possible at the same time. The speed and dexterity in which they got dressed and exited made Anne wish she were that young once more.

What Anne saw when she entered the kitchen almost made her want to laugh.

A red-faced Kim was squirming, totally naked, at the kitchen table with her homework laid out on it, struggling to to put on her large fluffy, two-toned pink robe that had somehow gotten tangled on the back of the chair.

"Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible disappointedly said in a strong motherly tone.

"Whoever wants Ron next, go on in," a messy haired, totally naked Dr. Vivian F. Porter chimed as she hopped out of the bedroom on one foot while trying to put her panties on. When she saw Kim's mother standing there outside the kitchen she stumbled and fell to the floor. "Ah, I mean..." She swiftly stood up, grabbed her clothes from a nearby chair and raced out the front door. The robotics expert didn't seem to care that she'd only gotten the panties up around one knee and was otherwise unclothed.

"Kimmie," Anne almost screamed in surprise at her daughter, recognizing who the last women to leave was. "What was Dr. Porter doing here!"

"Where'd everybody go?" Ron jovially asked as he walked out of the bedroom which Vivian had just come out of. He was buck naked with a half-mast erection leading the way. He saw Dr. Possible standing there staring wide-eyed at him, squeaked, "Eep!" and swiftly ducked back into the room.

"Kimberly Ann _Possible!"_

"It's not what it looks like, mom!" Kim hurriedly yelped as she finally got the robe untangled and quickly put it on.

"It's not?" the brain surgeon begged in high indignation. "So Ron doesn't have a harem of girls he's having sex with every weekday afternoon and all weekend long?"

"When you put it that way..." Kim mumbled to herself before she took the initiative and moved on. "That's not the point. It only started out with Bonnie and me and, somehow, it blew up to what you just walked in on."

Dr. Possible let out a heavy sigh. She knew arguing would only bring about anger and a shouting match which meant she wouldn't find out what was happening. She calmly walked over to the kitchen table, sat down across from her daughter and said, "Okay. Please explain what's happening and how it "blew up" (using air quotes) into the tableau I just witnessed."

Kim and Bonnie sat down opposite the doctor and started explaining how, just after the holidays ended, Bonnie made a play for Ron and how Kim began to understand her true and very deep feelings for the blond boy. Kim told her mother how that lead to her expressing those deep feeling of love one afternoon and how Bonnie had walked in on them. Kim and Ron had recently decided to get married in the future and spend the rest of their lives together but they also realized that they were still young and inexperienced. That's why Bonnie was brought on board, to get a little more experience for all three of them and support the brunette in her quest to separate herself from the Food Chain and her over-doting mother and condescending, egotistical sisters.

Kim went on to explain how Monique wiggled her way into the tight knit group and Bonnie told Dr. Possible about how Tara joined them and then, much to their surprise, inadvertently divulged their secret to the rest of the cheer squad. Of course they wanted to find out what all of the fuss over Ron was about and so they would occasionally sneak away from their boyfriends for some afternoon delight.

That was about one week ago and everything seemed to settle down until Jessica bragged about how good Ron was in the sack to one of her cousins.

Nobody but Jessica knew that Dr. Vivian F. Porter was the cheerleader's cousin, but the blond hair and similar bodies should've given it away. If they had seen Dr. Porter when she was a teen they would've noticed the similarity in the freckled faces, too.

Anne sat back and took it all in. She'd hoped Ron and Kim would someday get married so she was alright with their announcement that they'd get married in the future. Them having sex so early in life wasn't really a problem either. Anne had hoped that they would've held off on making love but knew that kids these days matured at a much faster pace than she did when she was a teen. Kim was already an upstanding, mature young woman, even though she was just seventeen years old. Ron, on the other hand... well, he was slowly getting there.

Anne could also understand how Kim would allow Bonnie, a recently self-ostracized teen, to join in. Monique and Tara, well, she could write those two off to Kim's selfless, helping nature. But the other teens? That was a whole other situation and Anne would have to have a long talk with Kim before she'd let that go.

Dr. Possible didn't know what to do about Dr. Porter and there was the whole situation about Kim coming to the apartment essentially to do inventory, not sneak around and make love with her boyfriend... fiancé... whatever, behind her parent's backs.

It was all just too much to take in all at once and talk about, so...

"Kimmie, we'll sit down and talk about all this later tonight," Anne said to her daughter in a firm, no-doubt-about-it manner before she warmly smiled. "But for right now, let's go home for dinner. Your father hasn't seen or talked to you in a month and he misses you." She turned to the brunette who was still in the apartment for some reason. "And Bonnie, you're invited too."

"Thank you Dr. Possible," Bonnie said in relief, sensing that the worst was over... at least for now.

"Okay, mom," Kim whined, knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid the future conversation. She knew she was probably in trouble but decided to face it like an adult. "Give us a minute to get dressed."

She and Bonnie left for the second bedroom where they kept their clothes but the doctor stopped them in their tracks with a simple comment. "By the way Kimmie, nice ring." Kim blushed at the comment and swiftly dashed into the other room to get dresses. She had forgotten all about wearing her engagement ring. Kim usually took it off just before she got home but proudly wore it otherwise. That would all change now that her mother knew about it.

"Ron," Dr. Possible called out as she went to the first bedroom, "we're all heading home for dinner. Would you like to join us? I was thinking about making my brain-loaf." She didn't hear an answer so she stepped into the room. The blond boy was nowhere to be seen. "Ron?"

"No Black Holes!"

It was definitely Ron's voice but Anne couldn't determine where it came from. She briefly stopped to marvel at the dozen different boxes of condoms open on the nightstand. At least the girls were taking precautions, especially if she was certain only Kimmie was on the pill. Anne softly laughed when she noticed that there were five or six different sizes of condoms represented in the collection. She guessed the cheer squad didn't know that the old saying about big ears, big hands and big feet equaling a larger than normal penis was normally more fact an than old wives tale.

Pushing that fact to the back of her mind, Anne began her search. Ron definitely wasn't hiding under the bed covers so she looked under the bed, but the blond boy wasn't there. Anne checked behind the curtains and there was still no sign of Ron. The dresser drawers were too small, even for someone of Ron's stature so that left just one place he could be.

"Ron dear, come out of the closet please and thank you."

"No, you go ahead," Ron nervously answered. His voice was muffled but definitely coming from somewhere behind the two accordion-style doors of the walk-in closet. "I'll just make something here and then go home."

"Ron," Dr. Possible said more firmly as she went to the closet to open one of the two doors and have him get dressed. "Kim's father won't hear about what's been going on. I'll only tell him you and Kim are dating so you shouldn't worry about being sent to a black hole."

Ron wasn't behind the first door so Anne opened the other one. To her surprise, he wasn't there either. All she could see was an empty closet except for a few pillows and blanket on the high shelf. "Ron, where are you?"

Suddenly, the blankets and pillows shifted and fell to the floor, exposing Ron's hiding place. He was fully dressed, lying prone on the shelf. "Are you sure Mr. Dr. P won't hear about this?"

"I'm positive," Anne said with a reassuring smile. "Now come down from there. I want you to help me make dinner for the family and then we'll play some board games to relax."

"Family Fun Night?" Ron yelled happily as he tumbled off the high shelf and landed with a loud _thud_. Unphased by the fall, he bounced to his feet and hollered, "Count me in!"

_"Hnk,_ Food!" Rufus cheered from the closet shelf, already salivating at the thought of the meal to come.


	14. The Talk

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh uh-huh. (K C and the Sunshine Band.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 14

The Talk

Xxxxxx

"Bet'cha I can finish brushing my teeth before you do!"

"Nah-ah! Bet'cha can't!"

And with that challenge set, the two identical looking, brown-haired, thirteen year old boys raced off heading for the upstairs bathroom.

"Hon," Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible said looking at her husband who was starting to gather up the game pieces, "would you go up and make sure the boys brush their teeth properly? They tend to race though it to see who gets done first. I'll help Kimmie and Ron put the games away and be up in a minute or two."

"Gotcha," Mr. Dr. James Possible chuckled and headed for the second floor bathroom to keep an eagle eye on his two sons. He called back over his shoulder, "Night Kimmie-Cub, Ronald. It was good seeing you again."

It was mostly quiet as the three remaining people in the living room gathered up the playing cards and pieces of four different board games that'd been used that evening. The only sounds heard were the cards being shuffled and put away and the small game pieces being tossed into the correct boxes. With the games put away, Anne turned to the two teens and said, "Kim, Ron, please sit down. We need to talk."

Bonnie had eaten dinner with the Possibles and Ron then excused herself and headed home. Now Ron, Kim and Anne were alone downstairs and Kim immediately knew that the talk her mother postponed earlier was imminent.

Kim knew that she and her mother could talk about everything and anything, they had just that sort of relationship, but she was still apprehensive about this particular talk. Kim was fairly sure her mother was going to come down hard on her for lying and her sexual foray into adulthood with Ron, Bonnie and the other girls but resigned herself to the fates. After mulling over the sitch all evening, Kim expected to be grounded for at least a month but she also knew that her mother would impose some separation time from Ron to, quote "cool off and gain prospective of their budding relationship", end quote. With a heavy sigh she sat down next to Ron, took his hand in hers and got ready for the lecture.

"So, mom," Kim said, setting herself for the worst, "how much trouble are we in?"

"Oh, not much," Anne said with a devious grin. "Though I am a little upset that you misled your father and me about what you were doing at the apartment."

"But we didn't lie about working on the inventory," Ron blurted out in his typical panicky, Ronnish fashion.

Kim gently squeezed Ron's hand to calm him down and tell him she would take it from there. "What Ron is trying to say is, we _did_ work on the inventory; researching and cataloging any information about the toys we could find on the internet, while at the apartment. So it wasn't really a lie."

"I didn't say you _lied_ about what you were doing," Mrs. Dr. Possible smirked to the two obviously nervous teens. "I said you _misled_ us. That is unless you've spent, say, less than fifty percent of the time in the bedroom."

"Well, we did do the inventory stuff in the other bedroom so technically we were in _**a**_ bedroom and..." Ron started before Kim cut him off.

"I'll handle this sweetie, please and thank you." She turned to her mother with a smug smile. "If fifty percent is your criteria, then we didn't misled you. Typically what Ron, Bonnie and I would do when we got to the apartment would be to sit down and do our homework first. Then we'd have a light snack to eat before we'd head into the bedroom and spend an hour making... ah, doing... ah..." she faltered when it came to describing what went on in bed.

"Before you had a wrestling match between the sheets?" Anne smugly suggested. "And you just mentioned that you'd go at it for a _whole_ hour? Kim, your father doesn't last for more than fifteen or twenty minutes, and that's impressive for most men."

"T.M.I. mom!" Kim screeched in shock and disgust before she settled down and continued. "Anyway, we'd... _wrestle,_ for an hour and then spend another hour or two on the inventory before heading home. That means we only spent twenty-five percent of the time... well, in each other's arms making out and more."

"And the inventory is an ongoing thing since I constantly get a coupla more things in the mail that I'd bought on the web," Ron tossed in hoping to sway Mrs. Dr. P to see that they weren't deceiving her.

"Okay," Anne nodded in understanding, seeing their point. "I'll let that go. But why are you letting the other girls of the cheer squad wrestle with Ron between the sheets? You told me how it all started, but why did you allow it to begin in the first place? Don't you want your relationship to be monogamous?"

"That's the way I originally wanted it to start out as," Kim said with a slight blush, "but things just happened. Bonnie walked in on us when we were just getting ready to do it for the first time and then we got called out on a mission. She did such a great job on the mission that when we got back it just felt right letting her join us in bed.

"Monique was so adamant about trying different things," Kim continued, "and I realized Bonnie brought a few new, well, positions to the bedroom that I hadn't thought about, so I thought maybe Monique could broaden our... our..."

"Sexual experiences?" Anne asked, knowing what Kim was talking about. Her and James had initially started out with only the standard 'missionary position' after they'd got married, but a female doctor friend of hers described a few different positions that had spiced up their love life. Afterward, she and James started to collect different books on the subject. It had grown to become quite a collection but was well hidden in their bedroom from any curious, younger eyes.

"Yeah, that," Kim blushed. The talk was going better than she'd ever hoped for but she was quickly discovering that it was still embarrassing to talk to your mother about your sex life. "Anyway, that's what started the ball rolling, so to speak."

"Honey!" they heard James Possible's voice from upstairs. "Are you coming up to bed soon?"

"In a minute, dear," Anne called back. "Kimmie and I are having a little talk about some _women's_ issues!"

It only took two seconds for James to realize that _that_ was something he'd never want to talk about with his wife or daughter. He nervously responded, "Okay, honey, take your time. I'm going to bed now."

"Thanks mom," Kim sighed, knowing she'd never want her father to sit in on this kind of conversation or to find out what was actually happening at the apartment. But getting back to topic. "Anyway, that's what happened and it somehow got blown all out of proportion into what you walked in on."

"Alright Kimmie, you're off the hook," Anne sighed in resignation. All of her qualms about what was going on at the apartment had been answered, except one. "I'm not happy that you're sharing Ron with so many other girls, but that's between you and your future husband. I do have one other question, though."

"What's that mom?"

"I saw four or five different sizes of condoms on the nightstand in the bedroom. Where did they all come from?"

"Well," Kim fully blushed. "The other girls brought them, but they didn't know what size Ron needed. I don't know where or how they got the... things... and I really don't want to know."

"Well, at least they're thinking properly, using protection," Anne ceded as she stood up, ready to head upstairs to bed. "But you know there are other ways to learn about sexual techniques and positions then having your friends join you in the bedroom. There's plenty of information on the internet and I'm sure your father wouldn't find out if you wanted to borrow a few of the books we've collected over the years. We has quite an assortment."

"Moooo-oooom! Ewww!"

"I don't know about borrowing books from Mr. Dr. P.," Ron said, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "He might get the wrong idea and send me to the nearest black hole. And as for the web, my parents have one of those parental block thingies put on my computer."

"You could always have Wade remove the block," Anne suggested with a smug smile as the three started to walk to the stairs.

"I already tried that," Ron nervously laughed. "Now my mom goes into my room when I'm at school or on a mission and checks to make sure the block is still there."

"We'll work on a solution," Kim said, hoping that the conversation was over since her mother was going to bed. She didn't want to tempt fate and let her mother change her mind.

"Don't stay up too late, kids," Anne called out in that motherly voice of hers that brooked no argument as she ascended the stairs. "Tomorrow is a school day." She playfully added, "And don't make too much noise. Your father is a light sleeper so you'd better keep your activities restricted to the apartment."

"Mooooom!" The implication that her father could walk in on her and Ron if they tried anything in the house put thoughts of black hole bound rockets in Kim's mind, and she didn't like that at all.

"So... what just happened, KP?" Ron queried in confusion. He expected some punishment for fibbing or breaking the rules or something or other, but it seemed that Mrs. Dr. P. had just given them carte blanche to continue with what they were doing. "Why aren't we in any trouble?"

"We aren't in any real trouble because mom is more lenient than dad," Kim lightly chuckled. "I think she remembers how she felt when she was our age so mom knows how much our hormones are so into overdrive right now."

"So, does that mean we can keep on doing what we're doing?"

"Not quite," Kim said, shaking her head while thinking about how her mother reacted to the whole sitch. "Mom isn't mad at us for making out like we are but I thinks she's a little uncomfortable about how many girls are involved." She saw the crestfallen look on her BFBF/fiancé's face and quickly reassured him, "Don't worry, sweetie. I know Bonnie and I can't keep pace with you for some strange reason. We'll think of something."

Xxxxxx

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible wandered the corridors of the Middleton Space Center looking for someone. She wasn't in search of her husband. No, she was searching for a certain blond robotics expert with a body that would put most Hollywood actresses to shame. A body that Anne had seen totally naked only yesterday.

She wasn't angry with Dr. Vivian F. Porter for seducing her daughter's best friend... boyfriend... fiancé... whatever. No, Anne just wanted to talk to the beautiful doctor woman-to-woman and find out why Vivian was at the apartment, although she had a pretty good idea why.

Anne knew she was in the right section of the building, the doors were all labeled with laboratory names that said 'robotics this' and 'mechanical that' so she should run into Vivian sooner or later. It was one of her rare days off so Anne knew she had all day to find the buxom blond if needed.

Dr. Possible had just walked through a huge, long x-ray machine and arrived at the end of the hallway where there was a single door guarded by both a palm reader and retinal scanner. She knew she didn't have the clearance to enter so she would have to retrace her path and try a different corridor. Anne was just turning around when the door opened and the subject of her search stepped out into the hallway.

"Dr. Possible?" Vivian Porter yelped in surprise. "What are you doing in this section of the Space Center. Your husband's office is in another wing."

"Actually, I'm not looking for James," Anne said with a tight smile, "I was looking for you. I need to ask you a few questions about yesterday."

"I'm... I'm not sure I can help you," Dr. Porter hesitantly said, nervously looking around for someplace to escape to. She knew it would take much too much time to run a retinal scan if the woman wanted to attack her, so that wasn't an option.

"I'm not mad at you Dr. Porter," Anne Possible said with a motherly smile. "I may be a little older than you are but we're both healthy, active women so I know what sexual urges can lead to... not that I've given into them after marrying my husband. And I can understand you going after Ron; especially since Oliver doesn't satisfy you completely."

"How did you..." Dr. Porter asked in shock, her mouth hung open wide and her jaw dropped down around the piercing in her belly button.

"Oh, come on Dr. Porter," Anne lightly chuckled. "When Kim told me that you had built a robotic boyfriend I knew it was for something more than just to create the perfect A.I. When I found out that you'd slept with Ron it could only mean that your out-of-the-ordinary boyfriend wasn't completely satisfying you."

"So you know my secret," Dr. Porter blushed. She nervously asked, "What will you do with that information?"

"Why, absolutely nothing," Anne said with her motherly smile beaming bright. "What goes on between you and your creation is none of my business. But Ron is like a son to me and so I'm curious as to what you were thinking when you went to the apartment to sleep with him."

"Well," Vivian sighed in relief, her nerves finally settling down now that she knew what Dr. Possible was after, "I'm heading to the cafeteria for a break. I'll tell you all about it if you'd like to join me Dr. Possible."

"Call me Anne," the brain surgeon said as she hooked elbows with the younger woman.

"Only if you call me Viv," the blond robotics doctor said with a warm smile. "After all, we should be friends with all we have in common."

"What do you mean, Viv," Anne asked out of curiosity as they started walking toward the cafeteria. "I mean beside you and James working here at the Space Center."

"Well, Kim helped me out once with my former boss and she's the captain of the cheer squad that my cousin is on. She also met and helped out my grandpa a few time over the past two or three years."

"Okay," Anne said as she tried to think about who all the blond bombshell was talking about, "Dr. Fenn was the man who tried to steal your work last year, I remember Kimmie telling me about that mission but, who..." She pictured the seven other girls on the cheer team and it suddenly hit her. "Jessica? She's your cousin?" Anne got a nodding smile from the woman. "Okay, but I can't imagine who your grandfather is."

"Why it's none other than Beauregard Porter," Vivian said in a faux Southern Belle accent and laughed, overjoyed to reveal one of her secrets that very few people knew about. When all she got from Dr. Possible was a blank stare at the name, she clarified, "You might know him better as Pop Pop Porter, the Snack King."

"Really," Anne drolled in amazement as they reached the cafeteria and went about getting a cup of coffee and a danish each. They found a table away from most of the other employees and sat down to continue their private conversation.

"Anyway, you wanted to know why I hooked up with Ron yesterday," Vivian said before taking a little bite of the cherry danish. She chewed and swallowed before continuing, "Cousin Jess told me what a fantastic lover Ron was and I just had to find out for myself." She sheepishly blushed and shied her head to the side as she said, "As you guessed earlier, Oliver isn't satisfying me anymore and his A.I. is so full with the data needed to function like a normal human, so I can't program him with any new moves or positions."

"And since Ron is supposed to be... _good,_ you thought you'd give him a go?" Anne questioned.

"When I said fantastic," Vivian sensually growled, "I mean _fan__**-tastic.**_ That boy did things to me that had me howling at the moon for over a half hour."

"Ron is that good?" Anne panted, suddenly feeling a bit warm under the collar from the naughty thought she was picturing in her mind about her almost third son.

"Yes but..." Vivian hesitated for a second, thinking about the highly erotic but somewhat strange encounter with the blond boy, no _man,_ and wondering if she should even mention it.

"What is it Viv," Dr. Possible queried, quickly coming out of her revelry.

"Well," Dr. Porter leaned in and whispered, "I was swiftly approaching my second orgasm when... well, I think the color of his eyes changed from brown to blue." She leaned back and shook her head, still doubting what she thought she had seen. "I mean it could've been a trick of the light or something but, I don't think that's the case."

"Blue eyes," Dr. Possible pondered, vaguely remembering something she had once overheard Ron and Rufus secretly discussing when they were waiting for Kim to come down from her room. "I _think_ I might know what may have happened, Viv," Anne hedged before finishing off her coffee.

"What is it, Anne," Vivian anxiously question, the scientist in her bringing out her rampant curiosity which always led to her robotics breakthroughs.

"I really can't say for sure," Anne said, looking at her watch, "I'll have to do a little more research on my theory to be positive. Listen, I have something else I need to do right now. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Oh, okay," Vivian said, also standing up. "Do you need me to show you the way out?"

"No, that's alright," Dr. Possible warmly smiled as they walked to the cafeteria doors. "James has worked here long enough that I know my way around the Space Center as well as I know my way around a cranium."

The two women laughed at that analogy and parted company. Anne knew she didn't need to do anything at the moment but she did have a few plans to set in motion at home.


	15. The Temptation of Mrs Dr P

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews and the relief of getting them out of my mind. (Grips head in hands and screams, "So many stories in my brain! Get them out!")

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 15

The Temptation of Mrs. Dr. P

Xxxxxx

"Hi Wade," Dr. Anne Possible said into the phone as she busied herself in the kitchen. "What are the chances that Kimmie and Ron will be called out on a mission this evening?"

"The chances are slim to none, Dr. Possible," the young computer genius answered before taking a quick sip of his ever present soda. It was the typical conversation he rarely had with the matriarch of the Possible household. The good doctor would call if she had something special planned for the evening to see if it would get interrupted. "Most of the bad guys are locked away right now and the ones who are free, well, they haven't been very active. That means Kim and Ron should be free and clear today, and maybe even for the rest of the week."

"I've never asked this before Wade, but, how do you know what the villains are up to?" Anne queried. She had wondered just how the youngest member of Team Possible always knew what the villains were doing.

"It's simple really," Wade smugly smiled and leaned back in his chair, smugly lacing his fingers behind his head. "I've got the world wired. If there's a computer, satellite or surveillance camera in the vicinity, I can keep track of just about anybody on the planet." He sat up in his chair and typed for one and a half seconds before returning to the telephone conversation. "As a matter of fact, according to the school's cameras, Kim and Ron just left their last period class and are heading for their lockers. Do you need me to pass on a message or something?"

"Yes Wade, I do," Dr. Possible said with a devious smile, glad that the young lad couldn't see her through the telephone line. If he could guess that she needed a message passed on to her daughter then Wade could probably figure out that she was up to something if he could see her scheming countenance. "Could you tell them to come straight home after cheer practice? I have some errands for Kimmie to run and I need Ron's strong back to help move some heavy furniture."

"Will do, Dr. Possible," Wade said with a beaming smile, already getting ready to call Kim on her locker computer the second she opened the door. "Although they might make a quick stop at Bueno Nacho on the way home. It _is_ Double Naco Night after all and you know Ron never misses that."

"That's perfectly fine, Wade," Dr. Possible chuckled in relief. Her plan was coming together nicely. "Thank you."

"Any time," Wade said before hanging up.

Anne hung up the receiver then picked up the list of things she needed from the grocery store. She knew she already had some of the items on the list but she wanted Kimmie out of the house for at least an hour while she was alone with Ron.

The rocket launch that had been postponed yesterday was back on track which meant James would be working late at the Space Center. The other minor roadblock(s) to her plan were Jim and Tim. Fortunately, they had agreed not to cause _any_ disturbances if they were allow to watch the launch so they'd be out of the house with their father until late this evening also.

Anne looked at her list again and quickly decided that something else was needed.

Dry cleaning! She had a few dresses that should be cleaned and James' suits could used a little sprucing up too. She quickly went upstairs to gather all the clothes she thought needed to be cleaned and remembered that the carpet and upholstery in the living room needed to be steam cleaned also. That would mean a trip to the hardware store to pick up a machine.

Yes, Kimmie would be gone for at least an hour and she and Ron would be alone in the house.

Xxxxxx

"Are you sure you want me to get all of this?" Kim questioned her mother as she scanned the list in her hand. "I'm pretty sure I saw some of the canned goods listed here in the pantry yesterday."

"I'm positive, Kimmie," Anne reassured her daughter. "We may have a few cans of corn and Sloppy Joe mix on the shelves but we go through them so fast I like to keep a few extra on hand." She gave her daughter some money. "Now, be sure to stop and get the steam cleaner. I want to clean the carpet and all of the upholstery in the living room. We haven't done it in a while."

"The couch in the living room does smell a little funky, KP," Ron said holding his nose and waving his other hand in front of his face. "Especially since Jim and Tim set off that homemade stink bomb a week ago."

"Yes, that's why I want to clean the whole room," Dr. Possible said to the two teens, remembering the incident. The smelly residue had dissipated but the room still smelled a little, funky, as Ron had put it. "Now run along Kimmie. By the time you get back, Ron and I will have the furniture moved away from the walls so we can clean under it."

"I think Ron should come with me," Kim reasoned to her mother. "I'll need him to help me load the steam cleaner into the back of the van."

"The men at the hardware store will help you with that," Anne reassured her redheaded daughter. "If Ron helps me prep the room we'll be done a lot sooner and we won't need to keep the machine an extra day."

"Okay mom. I'll be back in about an hour," Kim said as she grabbed the keys for the minivan and headed out the door.

"Okay, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron happily chirped, clapping and rubbing his hands together, ready to get started, "what do you want to move first?" Rufus scampered up onto Ron's shoulder wearing a hard hat and work gloves, also ready for action.

"Before we do any moving," Anne said as she guided Ron over to sit on the couch which already had a protective sheet draped over it, "I'd like to have a word with you."

"Is this about all of the girls I've been... wrestling with?" Ron anxiously begged. "Because none of them had done it before and we used protection all the time so we're all in the clear about any diseases or anything."

"No Ron," Anne soothingly said as she patted his forearm to calm the blond boy down. "That's good to know but it's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay," Ron said in confusion. "Well, if it's not about that then, what do you want to talk about?"

Anne had thought about how to broach the subject with Ron but was still a little unsure how to start. She'd finally decided that the direct approach was the best.

"Ron, I'd like to know just _how_ you can satisfy all of those girls. I mean you must be going at it for two or three hours each time. How many time do you ejaculate each day? How do you recover so quickly between each girl and why did Vivian tell me that she saw your eye color change from brown to blue?"

"Uh, which question do yo want me to answer first?" Ron nervously queried, hoping to stall a bit.

"Let's start with your eye color," Dr. Possible said and she sat down next to him to examine his chocolatey brown eyes. "I once heard you and Rufus talking about something called Mystical Monkey Powers and a blue glow. Does that have anything to do with your extra large libido?"

A thoroughly confused Ron looked at his lap and scratched his head as he said, "I've never heard my thingie called a libido before."

"Rooon," a very patient Anne Possible drolled. She knew Ron would be reticent about divulging any information about something he kept a secret. Something, she suspected, even Kim didn't know about. But she did have one ace up her sleeve that she could use. "You know I take doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously so anything you tell me will be held in the strictest of confidence."

Ron and Rufus looked at each other before the naked mole rat finally nodded. Ron let out a heavy sigh before he told Dr. Possible about his second encounter with Lord Monty Fiske at the castle and how he got his MMP. Then he told her about how the Powers improved his fighting ability, but they would come and go without any rhyme or reason. He'd later discovered, when he was alone in his room thinking about the different girls of the cheer squad, (and specifically Kim) that he could keep an erection for hours at a time and ejaculate whenever he wanted to and still remain hard.

Anne shook her head in disbelief at what she had learned over the last ten or twelve minutes. She just had to find out, "Does Kim know about these Mystical Powers of yours?"

"No she doesn't," Ron yelped. "Nobody's suppose to know about my MMP!" Rufus started chattering at Ron and the blond boy suddenly gasped in understanding. "Oh yeah that's right. My MMP isn't really a secret. Yamanouchi being a secret school for ninjas is."

"Wait a minute," Dr. Possible said in surprise. "Yamanouchi, that school you went to last year on the exchange program... is a school that teaches ninjitsu?"

"What? Noooo!" Ron quickly denied as he anxiously rubbed his nose with a finger and looked around the living room at anything except the woman sitting next to him. "A secret ninja school? Nooooooo! I don't know what you're talking about! Where did you get the idea that Yamanouchi is a secret ninja school?"

"You just told me, Ron," Anne smugly said, patting his forearm again to reassure him. "Don't worry. I think we can file this whole conversation under doctor-patient confidentiality."

"You mean it, Dr. P?" Ron begged in relief. "That'd be awesome 'cause nobody's suppose to know."

"I'll keep it all a secret... under one condition," Anne wickedly smiled as she stood up and retrieved her medical bag that she had brought out for just this reason. "I'd like to see your Mystical Sexual Powers in action."

Ron's nervousness swiftly rose again as he slowly inched away from her to the end of the couch. "But you're Kim's mom! You're like my second mom! I could _never_ do anything with you!"

"Relax, Ron," Dr. Possible calmly said as she got her stethoscope out of the small black bag and draped it around her neck. "I just want to see if any physiological anomalies manifest themselves when your using your Mystical Powers. Just consider this to be a complete physical examination like I do on you and Kimmie each year."

"Physio what?" Ron queried, having no idea what the doctor was talking about. "What's that in English, just in case Rufus didn't understand you."

"Hey!" the naked mole rat yelped in indignation.

"What I said was," Dr. Possible laughed as she laid a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder, "I want to find out if you have any abnormal physical symptoms like a higher heart rate or blood pressure when you use your powers during sex."

"Yes, welllllll," Ron said, calming down a little. "But how are you gonna find out without me having... without us doing... without Kim or Bonnie or another girl here to do it with?"

"You said you've used the Power while masturbating before, didn't you Ronald," Anne lightly laughed. "That's all I'm asking you to do right now."

"Ah, okay," Ron said, scratching his head again. "So, what should I do?"

"The first thing I think you should do is take off your clothes," Dr. Possible said, her wicked smile beaming once again. "We don't want to get your pants or shirt messy now, do we?"

"I guess not," Ron shrugged, then proceeded to take off his shoes, socks and shirt. He stood up and hesitated, grabbing the waistband of his pants with both hands. "Mr. Dr. P. isn't gonna walk in as soon as my pants are off, is he?"

"Of course not, Ron," Anne said with a motherly smile. "And you don't have to worry about Jim and Tim bothering us either. They're with their father at the Space Center launching a rocket and won't be home until late tonight. As I said before, this will be similar to the yearly exam I perform on you every summer."

"Okay," Ron sighed in resignation as he let go of the waistband. His pants immediately dropped down to his ankles. Ron pushed his white boxers with little pictures of Wonder Weasel on them down to his ankles and stepped out of the last pieces of clothing. "Now what?" Ron asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Now I need you to get an erection while you use your Mystical Powers. But first I need to establish a base line. That means I need to listen to your normal heart rate." Anne knelt next to the couch and put the ends of the stethoscope in her ears. She had him lay down on the couch then dug a portable digital sphygmomanometer (blood pressure meter) out of the bag. Anne fastened the cuff around his wrist and took an immediate base line reading while listening to his heart with the stethoscope.

"I'll try Dr. P. but I'm not sure I can get it up with you here and the old MMP doesn't show up every time I want it to."

"Just close your eyes," Anne said as she covered his eyes with one hand, "and think of Kim or Bonnie in the nude. Picture what you'll do the next time you're alone with them in the apartment. We'll worry about it later if your Powers don't manifest themselves this time... and by manifest, I mean if they don't show up," the doctor quickly clarified, knowing Ron may not understand what the word "manifest" meant.

Anne felt Ron's eyes close under her hand and she saw a goofy smile spread across his lips so she took her hand away and swiftly checked Ron's BP and heart again. His blood pressure was actually down a little bit and his heart was beating slow, strong and steady, like he was at rest.

That shouldn't be possible.

Ron's heart rate and blood pressure should be rising just like his cock was. Ron reached down and started stroking himself with his free hand.

"Don't open your eyes and keep doing what you're doing," Anne softly said as she moved the stethoscope around Ron's chest to listen to his lungs function. His breathing was shallow. By all indications Ron should be fast asleep, not in the throes of sexual arousal.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Possible quietly asked.

"I'm doing great Dr. P," Ron dreamily answered. "I could do this all night thinking about KP and Bon Bon."

Anne started the battery operated, digital blood pressure device again as she watched Ron's hand move up and down, up and down. The pace was hypnotic and the sight of his large erection, (well, _extra_ large if you wanted go by the majority of open boxes of condoms on the nightstand at the apartment,) was beautiful and slightly erotic, leading to her being slightly aroused. Ron was certainly turning in to a fine specimen of a man. His muscles weren't cut or chiseled like a bodybuilder's, but he didn't have very much body fat on him like last year when she had given both Kim and he a complete physical.

Anne started to reach out to touch his magnificence, the thought of ripping her clothes off and having her way with the blond boy racing through her mind.

...But she caught sight of the sleeve of the white lab coat she was wearing and restrained herself before she did something that was unethical and went against all that she stood for. This was her daughter's fiancé, a boy more than _half_ her age.

What was she thinking?

_'I swear by Apollo the Physician and Asclepius and Hygieia and Panaceia and all the gods...' _the Hippocratic Oath started to run through Dr. Anne Possible's mind, reminding her that she was doing this strictly as a doctor. _'Whatever houses I may visit, I will come for the benefit of the sick, remaining free of all intentional injustice, of all mischief and in particular of sexual relations with both female and male persons, be they free or slave.'_

At least she'd caught herself in time.

Anne fired up the digital BP machine again and watched the cuff inflate. At first she thought her eyes were deceiving her but then she remembered what Vivian Porter had said. Yes, there was a faint blue _glow_ around the cuff, and along the hairline of his forehead, and seeping out from under his closed eyelids.

"Ron, are your Mystical Powers working right now?" Anne quietly asked the blond boy.

"They sure are Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said as his hand stayed in its manual manipulation. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Isn't that what you said you wanted?"

"Yes Ron. It is," Dr. Possible flustered. Normally, she would never see the face of her patients when they were on the operating table so seeing his face, and his _blue _eyes caused her heart to palpitate a bit. Anne quickly reigned in her astonishment and sensual feelings from looking into those beautiful, sexy eyes and put on her medical hat once again. "Now, you said you could go all night with Kimmie and Bonnie. Do you really mean that? Is that a result of your Powers?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron said as he swung his legs off the couch and sat up. "One Friday night just before me and KP started dating I did it alone in my room for four hours and, ur, spouted off, seven times before I fell asleep."

"That's amazing Ron," Dr. Possible said as she took one more reading when she saw Ron's erection recede and the blue glow ebb and then vanish. The heart rate and blood pressure readings were back to normal. She started putting the equipment away as she said, "You can get dressed now but I'd like to investigate your Powers further at the hospital. I'd really like to see what happens when you use your Powers and are hooked up to an EKG machine."

"Ah, okay," Ron shrugged as he got dressed. "But why would you wanna do anything else? Didn't you get enough info?"

"The _info_ I received only leads to further questions," Anne explained as she put her doctor's bag and coat away in the hall closet and returned to the living room. "Your blood pressure and heart rate didn't increase like they normally would when you were excited and I'd like to find out whether your alpha and beta waves, your brain waves, are... not normal, when your using your Powers. I'll book some time and let you know when I'd like you to come in."

"Oh, okay," Ron nodded his understanding. He was glad that Dr. Possible always explained things in a way that he could understand. Ron grabbed onto Mr. Dr. Possible's favorite recliner and started dragging it away from the wall. Kim would be back soon and the living room needed to be prepared for the steam cleaner.

Anne also started to move the furniture away from the walls, wondering if she should find a device that sniffs our male pheromones. There was no other reason just why she'd become as aroused as she'd been during the exam. She and James still had a fulfilling sex life, even though they no longer wanted to procreate, so that wasn't the reason.

Well, those thoughts and future plans would have to wait. Knowing her daughter, Kimmie would be home soon having efficiently plowed through an hours worth of chores in half that time.

Anne also needed to go up to her bedroom for a minute to change her well soaked panties.


	16. Merchandising

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews, and that's the name of that tune. (Robert Blake from the TV show **Beretta** and Bonnie Rockwaller from chapter 9.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 16

Merchandising

Xxxxxx

The cheer squad was a little disappointed when Kim told them that her mother had put the kibosh on their sexual dalliances with Ron but, all-in-all, they realized it was for the best. The girls really needed to get back to their own boyfriends who were getting suspicious of the squad's time spent at the apartment. Bonnie, her hair halfway back to its lustrous brown hue with the ends still retaining the black dye, just smiled. That meant there was less competition for the blond boy and more chances for her to steal Ron away from Kim.

But did Bonnie really want to have Ron all to herself as her boyfriend and future husband? I mean sure he was rich and unstoppable in the bedroom, but was that all she wanted out of life?

Bonnie was a planner but she had yet to decide what job she desired after high school and college. She liked to be active and involved so sitting around the house, living off the interest of Ron's Naco royalties, didn't seem like something she would settle for... even with the bonus of the wonderfully blissful sensations he gave her in the bedroom.

No, Bonnie didn't want to become a domestic engineer raising little Ronnies and Bonnies. She wanted... she _needed_ a real career.

"Ron Ron," the brunette called out, but didn't get his attention. He was sitting at the kitchen table of the apartment, diligently doing his homework while Kim was pulling her usual evening shift at Club Banana so the two of them were alone right now. "Ron Ron," Bonnie called out a little louder, still not rousing him from his studies. She got up off the living room couch, tied her lavender robed closed and walked over to the kitchen.

Bonnie could see that Ron was working on his Social Studies project that wasn't due until sometime next week so she wouldn't be disturbing him too much if she talk to him now. That's if she could get his attention. Ron was so focused on his homework nowadays, so that he could accompany Kim to the college of her choosing, that he didn't even flinch when Bonnie laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron Ron, can we talk?" Bonnie almost yelled. That finally shook him out of his intense concentration.

"Wha, Bon Bon!" Ron yelped and startled in his seat. His hand went to his heaving chest as he stared, wide-eyed at her.

"Was that one of your screams of courage that I've heard so much about?" Bonnie giggled at his antics as she sat down next to him.

"No," Ron defensively denied with a frown. "That was one of my screams of... of... I got nothin. You scared the be-jabbers outta me, Bon Bon."

"I'm sorry Ron Ron," Bonnie honestly cooed to the blond boy and gently patted his arm resting on the table. "I just wanted to have a serious talk with you."

"A serious talk, is that all," Ron jovially pshaw'ed with a flippant wave of the hand as he stood up and went to the refrigerator to start rooting around for something to eat. "Well that calls for my special Mad Dog Baked Chicken for Serious Talks."

"Ron Ron," Bonnie chided with a laugh, "you equate everything with food." She knew the culinary genius had a dish picked out for any type of situation so she wasn't surprised he had one for serious talks.

Ron stood from his crouch at the fridge, his hands loaded with a whole chicken among other things, and begged, "And your point is?" At Bonnie's laugh he turned serious, placed the ingredients on the counter and sat back down. "Okay. What do you seriously want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking about my future," the brunette whined, placing her chin in her hands and crooked elbows on the table. "Here we are, more than half way through our Junior year of high school and I still don't know what I want to major in in collage. Have you and K talked about it?"

"Not really," Ron sighed, his hand folded in his lap as he leaned back in the chair. "Though I did start thinking about it back before the school year began. That's why I've been working so hard on bringing up my grades. I want to go to Middleton University with KP after we graduate. I think Kim wants to study Crime-ology and Psycho-ology there."

"So Kim want to continue saving the world after college?" Bonnie begged, ignoring the blond boys blatant mispronunciation of the two majors.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron shrugged. "And if KP wants to continue saving the world then so do I."

"Does that mean you'll be majoring in Criminology too?"

"I'm not really sure," Ron said scratching his head. "I don't think I'll major in the same thing as KP but I'll probably take a few of the same classes as she does. M.U. (he pronounced it 'moo') also has a badical culinary course that I'm looking into just to see if I can improve my badical cooking abilities."

"I highly doubt they can improve your cooking skills," Bonnie laughed, thinking about all of the simple but wonderful meals Ron had created in that very kitchen. "I think they'd more than likely mess up your creativity with their by-the-cookbook teaching methods."

"I never thought of that," Ron softly pondered before regaining his normal goofy grin. "Anyway, I got a year to think about what I'll be studying in college. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"I always like to plan a few moves ahead in whatever I do," Bonnie said as she leaned back in her chair and idly doodled a finger on the tabletop, "but right now I don't know what to do with my life. Before I changed, I had planned on owning a fashion boutique so I'd always be up on all the latest clothes. But now..."

"Now you're not interested in the latest pink poof," Ron surmised, remembering how Bonnie had always been dressed in the most up-to-date fashions before the Christmas holiday break. After the holidays, fashion wasn't an issue and she had almost gone in the opposite direction, dressing all in black generic label clothes. The heavy Goth makeup had disappeared but she still dressed in black hued clothing during school hours.

"Nope," Bonnie heavily sighed. "I wish I could just continue to help you and K on your missions for the rest of my life."

"Well, why can't you?" Ron questioned. "You could live with me and KP."

"Because I'd like to earn a living for myself, not live off of you and your Naco money," Bonnie glumly answered. "And besides, you only go out on your missions once or twice a week. I like to keep active. I wouldn't know what to do with myself when I wasn't on a mission. "

"Then I guess you'd have to get a job after college," Ron ceded. "But it'd have to be one where you could leave at the drop of a canary if you wanted to go on the missions with KP and me."

"That's the sticking point Ron Ron," Bonnie growled in frustration, ignoring his mixed metaphor.

They sat in silence at the apartment kitchen table for a minute before Ron began to smile. "What if..." Ron started as his smile grew into a full-out goofy grin. "What if you opened that dress shop you were thinking about and had a few trusty employees that you could leave to run the store while you go on the missions?"

"That'd work!" Bonnie enthused before she slumped to the table and blustered, "But where would I get the money to start up a boutique?"

"Heeeeeey," the blond boy drawled as he spread his arms out wide. "You got a friend right here who'd lend you the claude. My dad 's always telling me to be on the lookout for a good investment for my Naco residues."

"Hey, that's right," Bonnie brightened and sat up in her chair. She new that he meant residuals, not residues. "That means I should take some business classes and learn more about the fashion scene."

"Ah yup-yup," Ron whole-heartedly agreed as he got up from the table and started on his chicken dish as they continued to talk. "And you just recently became friends with someone who knows a lot about clothes, that works at Club Banana right now and want to be a fashion designer."

It took no time at all for Bonnie to realize who Ron was talking about. They both said the same name at the same time, "Monique!"

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," the brunette swiftly added.

"Awww Maaaaaan! Not you too!"

Xxxxxx

"But girl," Monique crossed her arms and gave a disbelieving look at the brunette sitting next to her at the school lunchroom table, "you're talkin about five or six years from now! I don't know about you but that's too far in the future to even consider!"

"But it doesn't have to happen after we graduate from college," Kim cut off Bonnie's response to counter her best friend's point. "Who sez we can't get the boutique up and running this summer? Listen," Kim settled back in her seat and started to tick off the things that she, Ron and Bonnie had already lined up in the three days since Ron and Bonnie approached her about opening a clothing boutique. "We checked out that small empty store in the Middleton Mall and found out what it would cost to rent and run the space. Wade has done a little research and has found a few other new, undiscovered fashion designers in the state that want to get their designs out into a store. He's also found a local warehouse that'd be perfect to set up a shop to manufacture the clothes. Ron has talked to his dad about financing the operation; from buying the warehouse and necessary equipment to purchasing the bolts of cloth needed and also renting the store."

"Wade can also set up an awesome website to sell the clothing online," Bonnie quickly added.

"I've also talked to Brittina, MC Honey and a few of the other celebrities that Ron and I have helped over the years," Kim continued. "They're always looking for an up and coming designer to help with their look." She could see the wheels turning in Monique's mind and laid her ace on the table. "Of course MC and Brittina said they'd have to _personally_ meet with the designer before they'd commit to anything."

"Wait," Monique said with her eyes wide with excitement. "Are you sayin that I'd get to meet MC and Brittina _in_ _person_ and talk about clothes?"

"Of course," Bonnie laughed, knowing exactly where Kim was going. "You'd have to sit down for an hour or two to get to know them so you'd know exactly what style they're looking for."

Just then Ron walked into the lunchroom and sauntered over to the table with a big goofy grin on his face. "Hi ladies. I just talked to Mr. B. and he said he'd give us beau coup extra credit if we can pull everything off and start the store. He even said he'd let us have a day off here and there to get the project off the ground... just as long as we kept up with our other homework."

"Okay okay," Monique laughed. "Ya got me at MC Honey. But getting my designs out there and maybe making a few extra dinero wouldn't hurt one bit."

"I gotta mention one other thing," Ron nervously said, anxiously rubbing his neck.

"What is it?" Kim queried.

"Well, I ran into Mr. Martin Smarty when I was at Smarty Mart last night and told him about our idea. He loves our entrepreneurial spirit, whatever that means, and offered one of those little storefronts up near the cash registers for our shop. The rent is a whole lot cheaper than at the Mall and we can use the store's shelves and racks and thing to set it up. He also said that if the shop does well he'd think about expanding to other Smarty Mart stores. He even said we could use his employees to run the thing."

"Wow!" Bonnie marveled. "All that will really help out."

"The only problem is," Ron said, his anxiety rising, "we have to get the store up and running in about a month and... he wants it named after Kim."

"After me?" Kim questioned with a glowing blush. "Why would he want to name the store after me?"

"Well duh!" Bonnie laughed. "You go out and save the world all the time. You must have some sort of name recognition around this town that he's counting on."

Xxxxxx

The four teens: Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Monique, took the next day off of from school to travel to New York City to make arrangements for the equipment (sewing machines and clothe cutters among the other essentials) to be purchased and shipped to Middleton. While Kim and Ron took care of the machinery, Monique and Bonnie went to the garment district and sought out the fabric needed to make the clothes.

When those two jobs were completed, the four teens met up and headed to the U.S. Patent and Trademark office to check on a few things. They were directed to the office of Mr. Patrick Pen Ding, an oriental looking man of about thirty-five years of age who met them at the door to his office and ushered them in.

"Kim Possible and friends," the man jovially greeted the three girls and one boy and led them over to four chairs in front of his desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've been following your exploits in the world press."

"The _world_ press?" Kim queried. "I thought Ron and I only got a little local coverage from the TV stations and newspapers in Middleton."

"Oh, your name is know around the world Miss Possible," Mr. Ding told the redhead in wonderment, spreading his arms wide, "but your picture hasn't been in very many of the articles. Whenever you and your sidekick, Rod, go out and thwart one of the evil villains, it's always mentioned in all of the big newspapers around the world."

"His name is _Ron_," Kim automatically growled, "and he's more than my sidekick now. He's my boyfriend and _partner_ now."

"I do apologize," Pat Pen Ding sincerely said, taken aback by the venom in the redhead's voice and manner. "I only called him Rod because that's what the newspapers most often report. They never give the same name for your... partner. Most of the time they report it as being either Rod or Don, if he's even mentioned at all."

"That's okay and I'm sorry to harsh on you like I did," Kim explained to the patent officer clerk as she quickly simmered down. "I know they never get Ron's name right in the papers. Now that Ron and I are going steady, I've been working extra hard to clear up that sitch."

"I don't mind it too much, KP," Ron chimed in with a sly smile. "You do most of the work anyway but that also means that the villains don't consider me as a threat. You get the praise you deserve and that's all that matters to me."

"We'll talk about this later," Kim said to Ron, deciding to hold off until they were alone to clear up his misconceptions of how valuable he was to the team. "It would take up too much of Mr. Ding's time to do it now."

"Anyway, I told you that you had a great rep," Bonnie crowed to the redhead, trying to get things back on track.

"That's true," Pat Pen Ding affirmed with a nod. "Now, how can I be of service?"

"We're looking to open up a dress store," Ron said since he was the one who was financially backing the shop, "and my dad suggested that we should trademark the names that we're going to be using."

"That's a very wise thing to do," Mr. Ding said as he turned to his computer and brought up the search engine for trademarks. "What names were you looking to register?"

"Well," Monique spoke up, "since my designs will take up half of the shop, I suppose my label should be registered first. I thought I'd call my line of clothes, **'Designs by Monique' **or simply... **'Monique'.** "

"There's a trademark for **Monique Wear**," the man said as he perused the database, "but there's nothing listed for either of your choices. I suggest you go with the first one."

"Me likey," Monique squealed in delight.

"Here's a list of the other people and their suggested trademarks that we're going to sell clothes for," Kim said a she handed over a small piece of paper. "We'd like to register the trademarks in their names and pay for the fees, please and thank you."

Mr. Ding looked over the list and checked it against the computer before he turned back to the group. "I can enter their information in our database and you can pay for them now, but the trademarks won't go into effect until after they send in the signed paperwork. I'll need a signature from each of them."

"That's perfectly okay," Kim nodded. "We'll take the papers to them to sign and they can mail them back to you in a few days."

"That's perfectly acceptable," Pat Ding smiled. "Now as to the name of the store?"

Ron spoke up again. "Martin Smarty suggested that we should name the store after Kim."

"There might be a problem there," Pat said as he typed at the computer again, searching for the trademark he suspected was already there. "If I remember correctly, someone has already registered the name Kim Possible."

"Really? Who would do that?" Kim questioned aloud to the gentleman behind the desk.

"Here it is," Patrick Ding announced with a growing smile as he pointed to name on the computer screen. "It was registered to someone by the name of Drew Theodore P. Lipsky about three years ago, but the trademark expired just a coupla days ago. That means you can legally use the name for the store after you register it."

"Drakken had the trademark?" Ron questioned his redheaded girlfriend. "Why would he trademark your name, KP?"

"I have no idea, Ron," Kim angrily growled. "But you'd better believe I'm going to ask him the next time we meet!"

"I gotta say the name Kim Possible doesn't sound like a dress boutique," Monique cut in, trying to get back to the subject at hand. "Maybe you should shorten it to something like **Kim's Place **or **Kimstyle**?"

"**Kim's Place **is already being used," Patrick said as he check his computer again, "but **Kimstyle** isn't."

"I thought we might call the store **KP**," Ron suggested.

"But that's your special name for K," Bonnie responded to the blond's idea. "You don't want everybody to start calling Kim, KP. Do you?"

"Yeah, you're right Bon Bon," Ron said, taking Kim's hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. He turned to the Patent Office person and said, "So we should go with **Kimstyle**... but we should also register **Kim Possible** and **KP** as a trademark. That way we'll be covered if we start a line of bed sheets and toys and action figures and such later on and nobody else can used them."

"And just where did the idea of bedsheets and toys come from?" Kim curiously queried her boyfriend.

"From Martin Smarty," Ron said with his goofy smile shining bright before he tried to imitate the merchandising mogul's voice. "'Ron my boy, always remember to milk every penny out of a well reputed name, and that means _merchandising.'_ That's what he said."

"I don't know about milking every penny out of my name," Kim warily said, "but he does have a point. We'll look in to that at a later date."

After all of the paperwork was completed, Ron wrote out a check for all of the trademarks. The teens wanted to spend the rest of the day exploring the city and maybe taking in a Broadway show that night but they needed to return to Middleton since tomorrow was a school day. They also knew they needed to start interviewing people to work in the warehouse. Ron's father was finalizing the purchase of the building, and the equipment and other material would be arriving soon.

Of course the highly energetic, four way action on the private plane ride home satisfied the teens better than any Broadway play could.


	17. Start Up

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews and that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh uh-huh. (K C and the Sunshine Band. Wait. I've used that one already. Sorry.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 17

Start Up

Xxxxxx

It was a Saturday morning and four girls were comfortably seated in the very back of a personal jet as it screamed it's way across the skies from Middleton to Los Angeles.

"Are you sure you don't want no back stage passes for my concert tonight?" MC Honey chuckled, seeing the wide-eyed, fan-girl stares coming from two of the guests/passengers on her private plane.

"As much as we'd like to stay and hear your concert," Kim casually said as she laid crossways in her seat, mimicking the hip hop star, "we really need to get back to Middleton and work on this project. Mr. Smarty only gave us a month to get the dress boutique off the ground and we've only got two more weeks to get it done."

"I hear that," MC giggled. "Mr. Smarty Mart approached me just about a year ago and wanted to book my style. What his designers came up with was closer to what Marge Simpson might wear on stage then my usual threads. That man may be a wiz in the retail world but he ain't got no sense-a style." She turned to Monique with an extended hand and said, "Let me see what'cha got cookin in that book of yours."

"I made a couple of sketches only based on what I've usually seen you wear on TV," the dark-skinned girl nervously said as she handed over a large sketchpad to the entertainer. "Since I don't know you personally, that's all I could go on."

"Um-hummm, um-hummm," was all MC blandly intoned as she swiftly flipped through the sketchbook, not spending too much time on any one of the six pages that had something on it.

That didn't bode well in Monique, Kim and Bonnie's minds. It was almost like the singer was dismissing everything without looking at the drawings carefully.

After less than thirty seconds, MC Honey flipped the sketchpad closed and set it down in her lap.

"Well?" Kim queried, anxious that she'd let Monique down somehow by bringing her friend and the rap singer together. "What do you think?"

MC said nothing as she turned to the front of the plane where her posse was sitting. She yelled out, "Fred! Ink me!"

"Ink? Is that good or bad, M?" Bonnie quietly hushed to Monique.

"I dunno, B," Monique whispered back. "But we'll soon find out."

Sure enough, Fred, the big bruiser of a bodyguard lumbered back down the isle to the four teenage girls. He towered over the three Middleton girls with a perpetual scowl on his face for a few seconds before he reached into his back jeans pocket, turned and handed something to MC with a, "Here you go, Honey." He swiftly turned around and ambled back to his seat in the front of the posh private plane.

MC Honey flipped the sketch pad open to the first drawing and looked at it again with a critical eye. "I don't know how you did it girl," the singer said with a chuckle and quirky shake of the head as she quickly wrote something on the drawing with the pen Fred had given her, "but you got my look down to a T." A smile broadened on her lips as she went to the next sketch and wrote the same thing on that page. MC Honey wrote the same thing on all the other sketches before she handed the book back to Monique.

"You liked them?" Monique goggled as she peered at what the singer had written in the corner of each page. In block letters it read, "Approved by" with her highly stylized but unintelligible signature underneath.

"You got a great eye for my style," MC chuckled to the awestruck teen. "I'd wear one of them designs on stage tonight if I had it in my crib. How soon can you make 'em up and get 'em to me?"

"All six designs?" Monique gasped. She quickly reigned in her astonishment and stuttered, "I-I-I can probably run them off in two or three days if I had a little help. We got the material and all the basics set up in the warehouse right now."

"I'll help you," Kim swiftly offered. "I may not have much talent in the kitchen but I can sure use a scissors, as long as there's a pattern to follow."

"And I'll help too," Bonnie quickly added. "Plus we can probably get the other girls on the cheer squad to lend a hand. I know a few of them can operate a sewing machine. If we all work together, we can run six dresses off in a coupla hours."

"That's good," MC laughed, "cause I'll want at least _three_ of each of the designs." When all she got was open-mouthed stares from the three other girls, she incredulously said, "I always got a few backup copies of each outfit I wear on stage. That way if one of them gets ripped or something, I immediately have another one to style."

"That makes sense," Kim nodded in understanding as she looked over to Monique. "You know I always have a few extra mission pants and shirts handy in case something happens."

"Then it's settled," MC said as she leaned back in her comfortable seat, grabbed the glass of soda from the cup holder in the armrest and took a quick sip. "I gonna be staying in L.A. til Wednesday so y'all can take the jet back to Middleton, make my duds and when you're done, send them back with the plane."

"I'm going to need your measurements if you want everything to fit properly," Monique said as she held up a cloth tape measure and waggled it at the hip hop superstar.

"You're so right girlfriend," MC Honey laughed as she replaced her glass in the cup holder, stood up and stripped out of her baggy jeans and oversized jersey with a tank top over it. She held her arms out to the side, standing there in only a pair of white sneakers and pink thong. "Just remember, I like my clothes to look like they're two sizes too big."

After Monique got the measurements she needed, MC Honey donned only the tank top and plopped back into her seat as she turned to Kim. "Now girl, tell me if what I read about your boyfriend is true."

"What you read about... Ron?" Kim questioned, unsure what the superstar was alluding to.

"I been reading the Middleton High Blog page on the net," MC said with a lascivious grin as she snatched up her drink, kicked off her sneakers and stretched out across her seat, "and one of the girls sez that, quote, 'the head cheerleader's BF his hung like a mule and can go at it for days at a time,' unquote."

"It's on the internet?" Kim incredulously begged with a growing blush. "Wh-wh-who wrote that?" Everyone at school knew of the site dedicated to the students at Middleton High School but Kim didn't pay any attention to it. The site was mostly bland, uninteresting entries of kids complaining about Mr. Barkin's heavy-handed tactics or what they were doing outside of school. Kim knew that Monique usually read the blogs to keep up with the gossip around school but her friend hadn't visited the website recently because she was concentrating on the boutique.

"Someone goin' by the handle Platinum Blondie," MC answered with a light laugh. "Is it true?"

Kim sat there in stunned shock. Her face was as red as her hair and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Bonnie leaned over to the superstar and whispered, "It's all true but we were trying to keep it a secret... and I can guess who Platinum Blondie is. She's in sooo much trouble when we get home for letting the cat outta the bag."

"I'll keep it a secret... if I can get a piece of that action the next time I'm in Middleton," MC Honey roared between peals of laughter. "Now let's hit the bubbles."

Xxxxxx

"But I thought I was vague enough," Tara anxiously tried to explain as she met Kim, Bonnie and Monique after they'd disembarked from the plane and had been confronted about the blog. She had received a call about an hour ago from Bonnie to meet them at the airport and Kim immediately lit into the platinum blond without so much as a howdy-do after they'd landed.

"Obviously not," Kim growled at the platinum blond girl. "And because of you, Ron now has a play date with MC Honey the next time she comes to town!"

"Why would you write such a thing?" Monique practically yelled as she walked between Kim and the others to keep the redhead from outright attacking Tara. She almost wanted to beat on the blond girl herself for her BF's sake but she was able to hold her temper a little better than the fiery redhead.

"Because it's true," Tara reasoned as she shied further behind Bonnie's shoulder, trying to keep her friend between her and the other two girls. "And besides, I put everything I do in my blog. I just had to write about the five time I've made love with Ron."

"There's not much you can do about it K," Bonnie harshed to Kim, trying to take some of the heat off of her longtime girl friend. "Look at it this way. Maybe Honey will forget about it by the next time she comes to Middleton. She seemed more interested in Fred when we were in the jacuzzi on her jet." MC Honey had an assortment of swim suits so the girls were all mostly covered for a dip in the built-in hot tub on the private jet.

"She did hang all over the big galoot after the business portion of the flight was over with," Monique giggled as the teens made their way through the private terminal, heading for the parking lot. "And I've read a few articles in the gossip rags that sez they might get hitched in the near future."

"His package didn't appear to be quite as big as Ron Ron's," Bonnie quickly added to Kim with a titter, think about the bulge in Fred's boxers after they got out of the tub, "despite the fact that he's over a foot taller than our guy. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean why would Honey need another stallion when she's got Fred already in the paddock?"

"I guess you're right guys," Kim sighed in relief as they reached Tara's car in the short term parking lot. She turned to her platinum blond girl friend and said, "I apologize for harshing on you Tara. I guess I'm getting a little possessive of Ron."

"That's understandable Kim," Tara sighed in relief as she unlocked her car and the four girls piled in. "I'd probably be a little possessive of Ron, too, if he were my boyfriend." They headed off to locate Bonnie's car in the long term parking lot.

Xxxxxx

"I just don't believe it," Dr. Anne Possible muttered and shook her head in disbelief as she went over the results of the MRI and CAT scan for a fourth time. "There just aren't any anomalies that I can see in the brain's functions. There's nothing there."

"What did you expect, Dr. P.?" Bonnie joked with a snickered, using the Ronnish name for the good doctor. "Ron Ron hasn't had anything up there his whole life." She, Ron and Kim were in Dr. Possible's office to go over the results of the scans run on the blond boy, looking for any outward signs of the Mystical Monkey Power.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Ron defensively shot back. Whether he misspoke or not, no one was sure, not even Ron.

"That's what I said," Bonnie playfully shot back.

"Getting back to the scans," Kim broke in on the slightly annoying banter and then turned to her mother. "You can't find _any_ quantifiable properties for Ron's Mystic Powers?"

"None that I can spot, Kimmie," Anne said as she tossed the reports and images onto her desk in frustration. "Even the pheromone scanner I used didn't show anything more than when someone is slightly aroused. I just don't have any other ideas of what I can do."

"I didn't think you'd find anything, Dr. P." Ron said with his goofy grin beaming bright. "After all, it's magic and a magician's secrets are never revealed."

Xxxxxx

**Monday- After Cheer Practice**

"I'm very impressed, Stoppable," Mr. Steve Barkin said with a sly grin as he watched the girls of the cheer squad working at six of the dozen sewing machines in the warehouse. Kim and Bonnie were operating two of the cloth cutters, trying to keep up with the other girls who were churning out cargo pants, dresses, crop top tees and Capri pants, among other articles of clothing, at a very fast rate. They'd just finished MC Honey's order and run off a few dozen more of each article for the store. Felix was transporting the order to the airport with the help of Rufus.

The large Vice Principal/teacher inspected the seams of a pair of light green cargo pants that Liz had just finished. He said, "You've done well so far but I don't understand why you're making some of these articles of clothes. Aren't they available in other stores?"

"We're calling our store **Kimstyle** so we're gonna sell a line of clothes that Kim always wears," Ron said as he pointed to a stack of recently sewn black, belly-baring, three-quarter sleeve tops. "That also means Kim will have an endless supply of her mission clothes. They tend to get damaged on our missions so Kim seems to need an endless supply."

"That makes sense, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin said as he walked over to watch Kim and Bonnie work on what appeared to be large tables with a laser lancing down from above that easily sliced through the three inch thick stack of cloth each girl was maneuvering to follow the design pattern. "Your back end operation, designing and making the clothes, appears to be on track but how is the front end of the operation going?"

"My boutique is just about ready to receive the first shipment of merchandise," Bonnie said as she stepped away from her machine to talk. Kim also stopped cutting and joined her, picking up a set of blueprints lying on a table and rolling them out to show Barkin the store's layout. The brunette pointed out each feature as she described them. "We have a construction crew working to partition off a small storage area in the rear of the store right now and that should be finished in a few days. They're also building the shelves along the shop walls. After that's done we can move in the racks and tables into the store and start stocking the boutique."

"Wade has designed a website on the internet to sell our product," Kim added with a beaming smile as she rolled up the blueprints. "It's up and running and we've already received quite a few orders."

"What about personnel to man the store and work here, making the clothes?" Barkin asked. "Surely you don't expect to run off all of the product you need with just the cheer squad working after school."

"Smarty Mart personnel will run the store," Ron said as he stepped between the two young ladies and wrapped an arm around each of them, "and our parents are helping out with looking for people to run the factory. My dad's working with the local employment agency in town to hire a manager and bookkeeper and such while Kim's mom knows a few ladies she's met at the battered women's shelter that love to sew."

"Mom works at the shelter twice a week providing health care," Kim quickly added, "and she suggested we hire those ladies to help them get back on their feet after the terrible time they've had with abusive spouses and boyfriends. The cheer squad is only helping out until those women can start working."

"Although the squad knows that they're welcome to come in and work any time they need to make a few bucks," Ron said with a thumbs up gesture to the other girls.

"All-in-all," Bonnie concluded, "we're creating fifteen to twenty new jobs for the people of Middleton."

"Speaking of which," Monique said as she walked up on the small gathering with eight or nine women following her. She handed Kim the Kimmunicator. "Here are our first employees. Wade walked me through the paperwork needed for the government and such to hire them."

"Thank you, Kim Possible!" one of the women gushed with a teary sob as she passionately yanked the redhead out of Ron's one-armed embrace and into a crushing hug. "I didn't know what I was going to do to support myself and my daughter after getting out of that nightmare I was in!"

"It's no big, Mrs..." Kim flustered, slightly uncomfortable from the display of emotions.

"My name is Kathy," the woman said, wiping a tear from her eye as she released Kim and took a step back to join the other women. "My husband would hit me and Cindy, my five year old little girl, whenever he got drunk. I'm glad I'm out of that relationship but I didn't have anywhere else to turn to until I found the shelter. I knew I needed to find a job but I don't have much work experience. This job is a lifesaver!"

The other women echoed their agreement, saying they were all in similar situations and also gave the redheaded teen a tearful hug.

After all of the stories had been told and thanks given, Monique led the women over to a time clock so they could start work. It was decided that two of the ladies would set up a child care center in part of the warehouse to tend to the children of the working women.

Mr. Barkin stood off to the side as all of this was happening, smiling at what he was witnessing. Realizing that he was smiling way more than usual, he set a scowl on his face and marched back over to Ron, Kim and Bonnie who were getting back to work.

"I must say Possible, Stoppable, Rockwaller," the big teacher said in his gruffest voice, "it appears as if you've got thing under control."

"We still have a few things to take care of," Bonnie said, turning to Mr. Barkin. "We still need to set up the employee benefits plans like health insurance, 401K and such. Plus we need to set up a department to handle all of the computer orders we're receiving. Now that the other women can take over the cutting and sewing, the cheer squad will handle the computer orders. But they can only work after school is over for the day. Soon we'll need a full time department if the orders keep increasing like they are."

"And if that happens," Kim said as she pointed over to the half dozen sewing machines being operated by the new women in the factory, "then we'll need to order more machines to increase production."

"That goes without saying," Barkin said as he peered around the factory which was already humming along like a well oiled machine. He turned his attention back to the three teens. "But I have one more question before I let you get back to work."

"What's that Mr. B.?" Ron queried.

"How did you finance all of this?" Mr. Barkin asked, indicating the operation with a sweep of the hand around the factory floor.

"Uh, I paid for it all," Ron nonchalantly answered like it was common knowledge.

"What do you mean, _you_ paid for it all? How can a high school student afford to back a million dollar start-up operation?"

"I don't think we're gonna spend a million bucks getting Bon Bon's boutique up and running," Ron said, anxiously scratching the back of his head, "but..."

"What Ron's trying to say is," Kim clarified for her fiancé, "he's a multi-millionaire and can afford to back Bonnie's boutique."

"You're a millionaire, Stoppable?" Barkin begged in surprise. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, that," Ron pshaw'ed with an absent wave of the hand as he finally realized what the teacher was asking him. "I've been getting a nickle for every Naco sold by Bueno Nacho for a few years now and get a check each year. My dad takes care of them except when I wanna do something special like this. Then I need to sign a lotta papers and such."

"A nickle for every Naco?" Mr. Barkin queried in disbelief. "That can't amount to millions of dollars from the six or seven stores here in in the Tri-City area."

"We're talking world wide sales here," Bonnie interjected with pride for her bed buddy.

"There are over five thousand Bueno Nachos in the world," Ron continued with a lopsided smile, "with a new store opening up every week. There's a new one opening in Pocatello Idaho tomorrow and Postojna Slovenia next week."

Barkin was taken aback by that little piece of unneeded information, but he just had to know. "Now why in the world would you know about a restaurant opening in Slovenia?"

"It's all in the on-line Bueno Nacho New Letter," Ron answered as if it were obvious. "After Postojna, a new one in Poughkeespie is opening up the week after that."

"Pocatello, Postojna and Poughkeespie?" Barkin warily begged. "I suppose, going with the P theme, you'll be telling me that one is going to open in Portland Oregon next."

"Nah," Ron waved off the implication that he was just rattling off names. "The new Portland BN opened last month."

"Why did I even ask?" Mr. Barkin wearily sighed to himself, feeling the onset of the headache that always came when he interacted with the blond boy. He turned, waved over his shoulder and walked out of the warehouse, hoping upon hope that there were enough aspirin in the world to last him until the main bane of his teaching career graduated next year.

"I guess that means we're doing a good job," Ron said to his two girlfriends. "I think that calls for a celebration."

"Are you thinking the apartment or our new office?" Kim queried as she lovingly latched onto Ron's arm.

"I don't think I can wait," Bonnie said as she grabbed a hold of the blond boy's other arm and started to drag him and Kim to one of the recently refurbished rooms in the rear of the building. "We need to break in the new bed, anyway." The office was supposed to be for the teens to do their homework in whenever they came to the warehouse but they also had a king sized bed delivered that morning so they could have someplace to lie down for the occasional quickie whenever they wanted.


	18. Toast Take 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews and the 'Dude looks like a lady'. (Aerosmith.)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 18

Toast, Take 2

Xxxxxx

It was the morning of the boutique's grand opening and Bonnie was quietly eating her breakfast in the kitchen of the Rockwaller home when she heard the front door open. That could only mean one of two things. Either her mother had forgotten something on her way to wherever she disappeared to every Saturday or her two sisters had come home for the weekend.

Judging by the almost twin voices and laughter coming from the front foyer, Bonnie knew she was in for a bit of grief.

The brunette settled deeper into her chair so she could completely ignore the twin terrors' barbs as they came into the kitchen.

"Well, look at our little Bon Bon," Lonnie started as soon as she saw Bonnie sitting there. "A black leather, three-quarter sleeve top with military style lapels, black leather pants and knee length black boots with three inch heels. You'd almost think she's finally gotten some fashion sense in that small brain of hers."

"That can't be," Connie said in mock surprise. "We both know Bonnie doesn't have a lick of sense, fashion or otherwise."

Bonnie just sat there, staring at the far wall nibbling at her toast and ignoring the verbal jabs just like the last time her sisters were home.

"At least she's not using that awful black makeup anymore," Lonnie chided, "and dying her hair."

But unlike last time, Bonnie just couldn't resist a snappy comeback considering the ammunition she had gathered in the two months since she'd seen them last. "You mean like the way you two have been dying your hair since sixth grade? I think you should stop, considering how the dye is probably seeping into your brains and affecting your grades in college."

"What are you talking about?" Connie gasped.

"I saw your _real_ mid-term report cards when they arrived in the mail the other day," Bonnie said with a growing grin as she stood up and took her dishes to the sink. "Unlike the _fake_ ones you created and showed to mom."

"When did you see our grades?" Lonnie yelped defensively.

"If you'd ever listen to me," Bonnie said as she stopped in the doorway to the attached garage to finish the conversation, "I said when they came in the mail. They were addressed to you so I steamed open the envelops and made copies before I resealed them for you to find. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work."

"What kind of job could you get?" Connie sniped at her younger sister, forgetting for the moment about the report cards and hoping to gain the high ground again. "Are you slinging burgers at the **Cow and Chow**?"

"No," Bonnie said, her barracuda grin coming out in full force. _"My_ dress shop, the one I _own,_ is opening today. You've probably heard about it. It's called **Kimstyle **and I'm part owner and the manager."

"**Kimstyle**?" both Connie and Lonnie gasped at the name. Ron, Kim and Bonnie had been hyping the store in the Tri-City media during the past week and word was getting around. Connie anxiously said, "That supposed to be the _hottest_ new stores in Colorado and maybe east of the Rockies! I went to their website and ordered a few things already."

"I know," Bonnie said, her evil smile amping up a bit. "I waylaid your order. You should be getting an e-mail rejection notification in your mailbox today. I decided I couldn't have the _wrong_ people wearing the _right_ fashions. Ta Ta!" With that and a cutesie wave over the shoulder, Bonnie walked out the door to her car parked in the garage.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes as she walked up to the rolling mesh door that separated the boutique from the front part of Smarty Mart. It was fifteen minutes before the shop was suppose to open and there were already fifty or sixty people lined up to get inside and shop.

"Can you believe it girl friend?" Monique squealed in delight as she let Bonnie in under the roll-up gate. "Some of these girls have been waiting out there for _eight_ _hours,_ since midnight, to get in and shop!"

"I knew we should've opened earlier," Martin Smarty said as he walked up to the two girls and shook Bonnie's hand. "You had a _tremendous_ idea Miss Rockwaller. The store is going to be a _big_ success! I'd better call in a few more employees. This is also going to affect sales in my store!" He pulled up the gate, quickly ducked under it before it was three feet off the ground and swiftly disappeared as the gate rolled shut on its own.

"Where are K and Ron Ron?" Bonnie begged, looking around the fairly small shop.

"They're over there, behind the floor racks by the registers," Monique excitedly said as she dragged Bonnie over to the side where a long table had been set up. Kim and Ron, in their signature mission wear, along with two of the other designers, were sitting behind it. There was also an empty seat for Monique. "Mr. Marty Smarty thought it'd be a good idea if K, Ron and I were available to sign the clothes if the shoppers wanted us to."

"I _so_ feel like an idiot sitting here," Kim groused as she anxiously clicked open and closed the cap of a black marker in her hands. "I don't go on our missions to gain fame or fortune."

"Chill-ax KP," Ron joyfully said as he sat up straight and shuffled a bit in his seat to get more comfortable. "We only gotta sit here for two hours and Rufus will probably get most of the recognition."

The naked mole rat was standing on the table next to an ink pad, nodding his head. He flipped open the pad's top, squished his paws onto the inky surface and then held them up, ready to 'sign' whatever needed his signature. "Uh huh, uh huh! Ready!"

Bonnie giggled at the rodents antics before she turned back to Monique and asked, "Well fame aside, are we ready to open the store?"

"I hope so," Monique said as she glanced around the shop. "The racks and shelves are fully stocked and we got plenty of extras in the storeroom if we get a little thin out here. We got two people manning the registers which'll leave you and two other Smarty Mart girls free and clear to help the customers on the floor until K , Ron and I finish at the table."

"Bon Bon!" the overly cheerful voice that always grated on Bonnie's nerves sing-sang from beyond the roll-up door. The brunette cringed as she turned to the voice and tried to put a smile on her face.

"Hi mom," Bonnie genially forced out as she walked over to the front of the store. "What're you doing here?"

"I was just looking in to see how my little Bon Bon was doing on her _first_ day of work!" Mrs. Rockwaller squealed in delight. "I'm just so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom," Bonnie sighed, grateful that her mother was finally acknowledging at least one of her accomplishment. "But if you think I'm doing a good job getting this store off the ground, then maybe you should start thinking of me as an adult and stop calling me by that childish nickname."

Mrs. Rockwaller was taken slightly aback for a second before she sighed a heavy sigh and said, "I suppose you're right sweetie. I have been treating you and your sisters with kid gloves like you were my little girls. I received your sisters grades from college yesterday and found out they tried to trick me with some phoney report cards. That's why I asked them to come home this weekend."

"They tried to trick you?" Bonnie smiled a sly little smile at that piece of news she already knew about. She indignantly said, "That's terrible... but I suppose it was inevitable with the way they've been treating me over the years. Connie and Lonnie think they can get away with anything and everything." She'd have to find a way to thank Wade for contacting the college to tell them that the initial mid-term report cards had been lost and asking them to send a new set to her sisters ( the ones she steamed open and copied) and another specifically addressed to her mother.

"Yes," Bonnie's mother solemnly agreed. "I'm beginning to think you were telling the truth all along when you kept telling me that those two were being mean to you. I guess I've never treated them firmly enough." She perked back up to her overly sunny disposition and said, "Well, I'm going to pull them out of college and make them get a job. Maybe a little discipline will do them good. You don't have a job for them here, do you?"

"No!" Bonnie yelped in anguish at the thought of working with her sisters before she settled down with a great ideas. "No, we've got plenty of help here at the boutique, but I hear **Cow and Chow** might have a few openings." The thought of her two sisters with beehive hairdos and wearing those god-awful skimpy, pink uniforms made Bonnie practically giddy.

"Connie and Lonnie working as waitresses?" Mrs. Rockwaller thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. "I think that would be a _wonderful_ idea. Not only would they have a job, they would also be getting a good cardio workout with lugging all those heavy orders to the tables. I'll go over there right away and pick up a couple of applications."

"The boutique is opening in a few minutes so I really need to go get ready," Bonnie said as she looked out and saw the line of waiting customers had more than tripled in the few minutes she had been there. "Thanks for stopping by and I'll see you this evening."

"Best wishes with your store, Bon Bo..." Mrs. Rockwaller said as she turned to walked away before she caught herself and turned back to look Bonnie directly in the eyes. "...I mean _Bonnie._ I'll see you tonight, Bonnie."

The brunette just stood there, stunned. It looked like she was finally winning at home. Her mother had just called her by her given name, for the first time in like forever, and her sisters were about to get their comeuppance. Life was finally, _finally_ looking up at home.

Bonnie was broken out of her revelry when Monique joyfully bounced up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and squealed, "As Kim would say, 'let's get started, girl!' It time to get this party on the road!"

"You're right, M," Bonnie said as she grabbed the gate and lifted it open. "It's time to get my head in the game." She spread her arms out wide in greeting and loudly said, "Welcome to **Kimstyle** ladies. Don't push, we have plenty in stock so if you don't see the size you want, just ask."

Xxxxxx

Bonnie's opening sentence almost seemed prophetic. Around one P.M. she had to drive over to the warehouse to pick up more stock of a few items but overall, they didn't run out of anything.

The shop opening was covered by the local TV and radio stations which greatly added to the crowd, bringing in hundreds of additional shoppers, which pleased Martin Smarty to no end. Most of the customers decided after coming to and buying something specifically at the boutique, that they needed something from the retail giant box store too. It turned out to be the highest sales day ever since the store dedicated to consumerism had opened.

The doctors Possible and Ron's parents showed up around noon with take-out from Bueno Nacho for the four teens which they had to wolf down before getting back to work. (Not a problem for Ron and Monique; they simply had one of their normal speed-eating contests. Kim and Bonnie hurried with their lunch but didn't finish until well after the other two.)

Mr. Dr. Possible quipped that they didn't have store openings like this when he was a teen which earned a patronizing nod from his wife and a roll of the eyes from his daughter. Mrs. Stoppable bought a pair of light blue Capri pants and a lime green cropped-top tank top, two of Kim's usual pieces of attire, which embarrassed Ron to no end at his mother's choice of clothing.

Lonnie and Connie showed up at one point during the morning but Bonnie immediately called for the Smarty Mart security officer and had them tossed out of the store as troublemakers. The thought of having them arrested for shoplifting danced through Bonnie's mind but she was talked out of it by Kim and Monique.

The crowd thinned out around six P.M., finally giving the four teens a well-deserved breather. Kim clicked closed the black marking pen and sighed, "I have never signed my name so many times in my entire life." Even after the celebrity signing table had been put away an hour later than it should've been, the redhead was still being asked for an autograph throughout the day.

"Yeah?" Ron blustered. "Well at least they were asking for your autograph. I didn't get to sign nothin. The only thing they wanted from me was info on where I got Rufus."

"Uh-huh uh-huh," Rufus cheered from his normal perch on Ron's shoulder. "Aisle forty-seven."

"Awww, poor Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully chided as she grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the back room. "I know just the thing to make it all better."

"Just be sure not to mess up the stock too much," Monique whimsically yelled to the couple. "We'll need to put it out for tomorrow."

"The painters left a drop cloth back there after they were done painting the store," Bonnie reminded her friend/coworker. "That'll do just fine by me." The two teens disappeared behind the door to the back room. Rufus had hopped down from his perch and scampered over to Monique just before the door closed.

"I think I'd better keep an eye on them," Kim lustily said as she turned and quickly headed for the stockroom.

"You do that girl friend," Monique laughed as she watched the redhead make a beeline for the back of the store. "I'll come get'cha if we get busy out here and relieve you two in a half hour for _my_ dinner break."

Kim stopped with her hand on the door knob and smiled at her friend. "Better make that an hour. I have a hankering for sausage and I want to eat my fill."

Xxxxxx

Sunday was almost a repeat of the grand opening. The boutique was inundated with buyers practically all day. (Martin Smarty had observed how busy the shop was all day Saturday and called in every single one of his workers, overtime be damned, for Sunday's expected business. His store was also making money hand-over-fist.)

With all the extra help, eight extra Smarty Mart bodies instead of the four like yesterday, the girls took advantage of the situation and dragged Ron into the storeroom for an occasional quickie.

Wade contacted Kim early in the afternoon and informed her that the on-line orders were increasing exponentially due to the media coverage and word getting out from the previous days shoppers. After a brief meeting with Bonnie, Ron and Monique, it was decided to order additional sewing machines to increase production.

Then they decided to double the order when Martin Smarty informed them that he wanted to open boutiques in three other Smarty Marts, (Miami, Kansas City and Seattle to be specific) to further test the marketability of the boutique.

After the boutique closed at six o'clock, it being a Sunday and all, the four teens hopped into Bonnie's car and drove to the bank to deposit the days' receipts in the overnight slot. Then they drove to Kim's house. Mr. Barkin had demanded that a final update be presented first thing Monday morning on the entire operation, so they had to get that ready.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much paperwork was involved with running a business," Bonnie marveled as the four teens sat around the Possible kitchen table and went over all of the information they needed for their presentation.

"Yes," Kim agreed as she shuffled different pieces of paper on the table. "Between order forms, inventory, employee records of employment and insurance, sales records and receipts and what not, there's a lot of paperwork."

"Not to mention bank records, copyright records and ownership papers and permits," Ron groaned as his head hit the table. "I'm glad we don't have ta keep records of our missions."

"Don't worry, Bookkeeper Boy," Monique condescendingly said as she patted Ron's back in sympathy, "we'll help keep everything straight. We don't want you to have ta go to jail or anything since your name is at the top of the business papers."

"Jail!" the blond boy yelped in surprise, his head shooting up with a wild expression on his face. "Why would they send _me_ to jail?"

"Don't worry about it Ron," Kim huffed and glared at her girl friend for bringing up that subject. "The only way they'd prosecuted you is if the government found you were doing anything wrong. But first they'd levy fines... unless it's a blatant mistake that you did on purpose to avoid taxes or something, and that won't happen. Your mom and dad are overseeing the books until the staff they hired clock in."

"Yep, it sure is handy to have an Actuary and a bank Assistant Manager as parents," Bonnie giggled before she started to straighten out and gather all the papers on the kitchen table into the appropriate piles and placing those into separate folders. "Now, since we have everything in order here, what do you want to do?"

"I'm ready for some stress relief," Monique slyly smiled. "Let's go to Club Banana and shop!"

Bonnie laid her head down on a pile of the papers she had gathered and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this... but I don't think I want to see another new shirt or dress for a _month!"_

"I can believe it," Kim said as she fully stretched out on the bench seat and laid her head in Ron's lap. The two straight days of running around helping customers finally catching up to her. "I am totally with you on the no shopping front."

"Well, I need to go in there anyways," Monique said as she got up from the table. "My two weeks notice ain't up til this next Friday and I need to find out what's new on the shelves so I know what's what tomorrow after school when I go in for my shift. The store might be closed for the evening but someone's always there overnight to restock."

"Have fun Monique," Ron tiredly cheered as he watched her leave. He turned to Bonnie and asked, "Do you want to go in to the living room and watch TV or a movie or something?"

"**Agony County** should be starting in a few minutes," Kim, with her eyes closed, said in contentment as Ron stoked her hair with one hand and massaged her back with the other. "It's a rerun but Ron and I missed it when we went up against the Seniors a few months ago."

"**Agony County** it is then," Bonnie said as she wearily got up from the kitchen table. "I'll tune the TV to the right channel."

"I'll get us something to drink," Kim said as she struggled to push herself up to a sitting position, then wearily got up from the table and headed for the refrigerator.

"And I'll make the snackage," Ron tiredly chimed as he slid under the table and got to work. "How about some popcorn?"

"Cheese!" Rufus enthusiastically cheered from Ron's pocket with a fist pump in the air.

"Don't worry, little buddy," the blond boy assured his nonhuman companion as he pulled out an eight quart pot and a bag of un-popped popcorn. He placed the pot on the stove, added some cooking oil then dumped the entire bag of kernels in. "I'll melt some cheese on the popcorn and chuck up some cheddar for us to chew on to boot."

Xxxxxx

"Awww, aren't they just adorable?" Dr. Anne Possible joyfully gasped when she and her husband came in from a late afternoon of shopping and found the three teens asleep on the couch in front of the television. A fresh bowl of cheesy popcorn, which Rufus was happily munching away in, was sitting on the low coffee table next to three freshly poured sodas and their show, **Agony County**, was just starting.

"Adorable isn't the word I'd use," Dr. James Possible angrily growled when he saw how the kids were arranged. Kim was snuggled in to Ron's right side, her head on his shoulder, and Bonnie was on the left of the blond boy mirroring Kim's position. That was all fine and dandy to him.

What got James' goat was that Bonnie's black shirt was totally unbuttoned and wide open, showing everyone that she wasn't wearing a bra and Kim's mission shirt and sports bra were lying on the floor. Ron's arms were around the two girls with his hands tucked deep into the girls unbuttoned and unzipped pants, clearly on the inside of their panties. The button and zipper of Ron's pants were also undone with the girl's hands were burrowed under the waistband of Ron's Steel Toe boxers. The three teens had clearly been in mid grope when they had nodded off.

"I'd say Ronald is making a good case for him becoming the youngest person to be send into space... and I can have a rocket ready to be moved onto the gantry by tomorrow morning."

"James!" Anne harshly chided as she pushed her husband towards, and into, the kitchen, "you'll do no such thing!"

"But you saw them in there," James protested to his wife. "Ronald was making out with both Bonnie and my Little Kimmie-Cub! That can only lead to sex! And sex between multiple partners can only lead to jealousy, misunderstanding and heartbreak. I will _not_ let my little girl go through all of that!"

"You're going to _have_ to let Kimmie go through it," Anne said as she went to the refrigerator to get something to drink, "because the sex has already begun. If you didn't noticed a few months ago, there are _two_ bedrooms over at the apartment and only one of them was being used for storage. You figure out what the other one is being used for."

Dr. James Possible's eyes opened wider and wider as his genius brain did the calculations and came up with a solution he didn't like at all. He heavily plopped down into his usual seat at the kitchen table. "Ronald and Kimmie-Cub... _and_ Bonnie?" he begged in disbelief.

"Plus a few of the other girls," Anne casually said as she sat next to him. "I don't know if it's still going on but I found Kimmie and Bonnie, along with a few of the other cheerleaders about a month ago, naked at the apartment, waiting their turn with Ron." She didn't mention that she'd found the _entire_ squad along with Monique and Vivian Porter at the apartment. If she told him everything she had seen, James would probably go into immediate cardiac arrest or total brain meltdown... or both.

The only questions James could come up with was, "And Kimmie was okay with it? Did she know what was happening?"

"She was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework," Anne answered with a slight shrug. "So I would guess that she knew."

James just sat there, stunned. His elbows were on the table and head clasped in his hands. This was just too much information for even a rocket scientist to process all at once. After a minute or two his brain rebooted and he asked, "If you knew about it at the time, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you for one simple reason," Anne said, placing a loving hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to her husband, "because you're her father. You're a father that can't fathom that his little girl is seventeen years old and has grown up. Your overprotective streak won't let you. Kimmie's grown up now and has turned into a strong independent woman, but you'll always see her as your little girl."

"Am I really that bad?" James questioned.

"Yes," Anne said with a sly smile, "but don't worry. It's a common trait amongst men; especially among men who love their children as much as you do. I'm sure Ron will go through the same thing when he and Kimmie have a daughter of their own."

"My Kimmie-Cub is pregnant?" James leapt to the wrong conclusion from Anne's last sentence because he was still so rattled.

"Hopefully not yet," Anne smiled and patted his shoulder as she stood up to put her drink away. "Kimmie is on birth control so she shouldn't become a mother until she wants to have children."

"Birth... control?" James hesitantly gulped.

"Yes James," Anne slyly smiled. "She's been on them for three or four years now. They also help control acne breakouts and regulate her menstrual cycle so she's been taking them since she hit puberty."

James' head slowly lowered and thumped against the hard surface a few times before he sat up again. "This is all just too much to think about. I think I'll go take a nice long drive and pick up Jim and Tim over at their friend's house." He stood up but stopped in the doorway to the garage, turning back to his wife and grinned. "At least the boys didn't see those three in the living room. I can just imagine their shock and the cootie alert Jim and Tim would've call seeing them like that."

"You go pick up the boys, James," Anne laughed as she headed back to the refrigerator. "I'll get dinner started and wake up the three love-birds."

Xxxxxx

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Kim seemed to have a permanent blush on, knowing that her father had seen her, Ron and Bonnie on the couch, half naked and practically in the act. James, for his part, couldn't look at his daughter and her two friends without choking on his food and the two young boys could sense something was... off, with the family dynamics but couldn't figure out exactly what.

The former Queen Bee of Middleton High was having a relapse, thoroughly reveling in the awkweird predicament Kim was currently in while Anne was just waiting for someone, either her husband or daughter, to burst into spontaneous combustion.

Ron was simply enjoying his meal, unaware of what was happening at the table. He scooped out another helping of herb spiced mashed potatoes and said, "You've outdone yourself Mrs. Dr. P. This meal is deli-icious!"

"Why, thank you Ron," Anne answered with a sly smile. "I suppose you really worked up an appetite at the boutique and then with _all_ that went on after you three arrived here."

Twin spit-takes came from the father and daughter Possibles. "MOM!" Kim knew exactly what her mother was inferring.

"Yes Kimmie?" Mrs. Dr. Possible innocently asked. The twins laughed. They knew something was going on, that it involved their sister and that it was extremely entertaining. Kim was in some kind of situation that their father didn't like and when it came to a head, they wanted to watch. But Mr. Dr. Possible had other ideas.

"Boys," their father started in that voice that brooked no argument, "why don't you go into the living room with your supper and watch some TV?"

"Awwww," the two thirteen year old boys simultaneously whined as they got up from the table, grabbed their plates and headed off, grumbling in unison, "We don't ever get to see what happens when Kim's in trouble."

"I'm not in any trouble, Tweebs," Kim harshed at her brothers. She caught the hard scowl on her father's face and muttered under her breath, "At least I hope not."

James waited until the twins were out of the room and the television could be heard before he turned on his daughter. "Kimmie-Cub..."

"Don't you Kimmie-Cub me," the younger redhead vehemently cut him off. "I'm not a little girl any more, dad. I'm seventeen years old now."

"I realize that Kimmie," Mr. Dr. Possible got out before he was cut off again.

"And Ron and I _love_ each other. How we express that love is entirely up to us."

"That's not entirely true," Dr Possible said with an 'Ah Ha' finger point to the ceiling. "You aren't considered to be adults until you reach the age of eighteen. Until that time, you are minors and subject to the laws of this state. You could all be charged with sexual assault or statutory rape with a minor."

"Ah, I beg to differ, Dr. P," Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and brainloaf. He chewed his food and swallowed before immediately shoveling another heaping forkful into his mouth, not paying attention to the anticipatory stares he was receiving from the two adults and two girls at the table.

Fifteen seconds of Ron eating followed before James finally had enough waiting for the blond boy to explain his statement and practically shouted, "What are you talking about, Ronald?"

"Oh!" Ron yelped, slightly taken aback by the sudden forcefulness of the question. He set his fork down, wiped his mouth off with his napkin and said, "KP, Bon Bon and me are in the clear with the law, Dr. P. The Colorado State Statute number, ah..." he appeared to be thinking for a few seconds, scratching his chin and peering off at nothing in particular, before he continued, "... 18 dash 3 dash 402 says that, and I quote, 'Sexual assault, to knowingly inflict sexual intrusion or sexual penetration on a victim that is, _one,_ under the age of fifteen if the perpetrator is at least four years older or, _two,_ at least fifteen years old but less than seventeen years old and the perpetrator is at least 10 years older,' unquote. Since we're all seventeen years old, the laws don't apply to us."

Everyone at the table was in total shock at what Ron had said. Kim was the first to gain her senses and asked, "Ron, why do you know that law by heart?"

"Well, KP," Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in typical Ronnish fashion, "if you remember, we were interrupted just before our first time by Motor Ed and his gang stealing those cars in Atlanta. On our way back in the GJ jet, I snuck off for a few seconds and tapped their computer database to check the laws and see if we could be in any trouble... and we can't."

"That was very resourceful of you Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible congratulated the blond boy before she turned to her daughter, "but your father does have a point, Kimmie. Even though you're old enough to have sex..."

"I call what we're doing, making love," Kim interrupted her mother.

"Okay," Anne took her daughter's correction in stride. She knew Kim usually was very precise in the language she used. "Even though you're all old enough to _make_ _love, _the display we walked in on isn't something Jim and Tim should see. You know I'm okay with what you're doing but _maybe_ you should only make love somewhere other than in the house where the twins could interrupt you." The Brain Surgeon looked over to her husband for approval but only got a blank stare from the Rocket Scientist.

"That sounds reasonable," Kim nodded in agreement as she blatantly took the opportunity to slip her engagement ring onto her left ring finger. "But there's something else we need to talk about, mom. Ron and I hope to get married in the future and we'd like your blessing. That way we can officially become engaged."

"I was gonna ask you sometime after school was out for the summer, Dr. P.," Ron said to the father of his girlfriend/fiancée, "but now seems to be as good a time as any. Can I have KP's hand in marriage?"

"Ahhhhhh," was all Dr. James Timothy Possible could come up with, his brain suddenly shutting down again after seeing the engagement ring for the first time.

"I think you two getting married would be wonderful," Anne enthused with a squeal of delight. "When would you want the ceremony to happen?"

"At least not until after we turn eighteen and we've graduated from high school," Kim said to her mother.

"Although we could get married right away if you preferred Dr. P.," Ron said through a mouthful of food as he started to eat again. He quickly added, "But we'd have to get your written consent since we're not eighteen yet."

"No."

The weak, single word response came from a wide-eyed, blank staring James Possible and it brought the happy mood of Kim and Anne to a screeching halt.

"What do you mean, no, dad?" Kim questioned.

James finally got it together, stood from his chair and leaned on the table. "I said no and I mean it. You're way too young to be thinking about getting married Kimmie-Cu... er, Kimmie. And I think you're making a mistake letting other girls have their way with Ronald. I can't see why you're letting Bonnie and some other girls sleep with Ronald. That can only lead to trouble."

"I don't think so, dad," Kim vehemently stated. "You may be able to broaden your relationship with mom in the bedroom with books, but Ron and I don't have those kinds of resources available. After all, it was you who put the parental block on my computer so we had to seek other ways to broaden our horizons in the bedroom."

"But," was all James was able to retort before his wife cut him off as she dragged him out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.

"James, we need to talk before this gets out of hand."

"Anne, I think I have things well in hand," James blustered as he faced off with Anne in privacy. "Kimmie need to understand what's she's getting into if she continues down the path she's on."

"And it's her path to take, dear," Anne replied with a kind, patient voice. "If she's making a mistake, we should let her make it and learn from it. I seem to remember a certain college student interested in rockets that made a few sexual miscues when he first climbed into bed with a redheaded woman."

"Yes, welllll..."

"Think about it this way, James," Anne said with a sly smile. "If Ron and Kimmie are engaged or get married right away then you won't have to worry about her dating any _unknown_ _other_ boy for the rest of her life. You already know Ron and how he views our daughter. He worships her. Ron has been Kimmie's best friend and constant companion since they met in Pre-K and he would _never_ let anything bad happen to her. As a matter of fact, I'm sure Kimmie is the one who took the lead in their sexual experiences."

"That's all true, Anne," James finally acknowledged with a heavy sigh after thinking about the various points she'd make for a couple of second. "Kimmie is a leader while Ronald is definitely a follower, but I'm still not happy with the multiple partners issue."

"That's only because you weren't a player in high school or college," Anne said with a small chuckle at her husband's expense. "If you hadn't been such a geek in school, you could've scored quite a few times with multiple partners before we'd met..." she ran her fingers through the white streak of hair above his ears, "...as handsome as you've always been."

"You're trying to manipulate me, Dr. Possible," James said with a wary eye, but a light chuckle in his voice.

"That I am, Dr. Possible," Anne coyly replied before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And since you're smart enough to see through my ploy that means you're smart enough to see I'm right."

James simply nodded at her logic.

"So," James said with a heavy sigh as she stood up, "both Kimmie and Ronald turn eighteen a few weeks after school is out. Maybe we should go back in there and set a date."

"Are you sure about that, honey?"

"If it keeps my Little Kimmie-Cub out of the hands of any other boy," James said as he started to head back into the dinning room, "then I'd be happy to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to Ronald this very minute. I know he'll protect her almost as well as I've tried to over the years." He stopped before he got to the doorway and turned back to his wife. "And considering they save the world as a hobby, I think he may even be _more_ qualified for the job than I _ever_ was."


	19. Pleasing Mr B

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews and 'all-in-all it's just another brick in the wall'. (Pick Floyd.)

All right people, Listen UP! I'm posting the last three chapters today so this story will be over at the end of chapter 21. I've alreay started the second arc of the story but with the way I write, it won't be done until sometime next year. Meanwhile, I have a few shorter things to post.

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 19

Pleasing Mr. B.

Xxxxxx

"All right people, _listen_ _up!"_ Mr. Barkin barked at the students in first period geometry class. "After roll call I have a brief meeting with four of you. The rest of the class will be free to do as you wish until the meeting is over but you all will _keep quiet_ so we can conduct our meeting. _Is_ _that_ _understood?"_

After making sure all of the students in class were present and accounted for, the large teacher summoned Kim, Bonnie, Monique and Ron up to the front of the classroom to sit around his teacher's desk. "All right people," Mr. Barkin said in a firm but untypical quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the other students, "show me what you got."

"What would you like to see first?" Kim questioned, spreading out a dozen clear-face folders in front of him. She held one up. "This folder contains all the information on our capital investments. It includes the patents and trademark paperwork, the deed to the warehouse and papers for the box truck we purchased to haul the finished dresses, pants and shirts to the store, the receipts for the cutters and sewing machines along with rental agreement info for the space we're renting from Smarty Mart."

"This folder," Bonnie showed him one that was thicker than the first, "contains a condensed version about the info on our employees. It includes their life and health insurance info, 401K plans and other benefits."

Mr. Barkin briefly thumbed through those two folders before he tossed them back on his desk and growled, "That's all interesting information but what I'd like to see is your sales figures for the weekend. You _did_ open the store on Saturday, didn't you?"

Of course the four teens knew that Mr. Barkin was well aware that the boutique was open for business that weekend. They had seen him in the store wearing a Smarty Mart vest, having been called in to work even though he was on reduced hours while school was in session.

"Yes, we did," Kim said as she dug out the folder with that information and handed it to him. As he opened the folder, Kim said, "As you can see, the first two pages are our projections for sales during the first two days. The last two pages are the actual sales figures for said days."

Mr. Barking flipped back and forth between the four pages, began to scowl and curiously queried, "Why in Sam Hill are the projection figures so much lower than the actual sales figures?"

"I think that was my fault, Mr, Barkin," Monique spoke up. "I based my estimates on established sales figures from the _biggest_ sales days that C B has had at the M M. I didn't take into consideration curious S M shoppers coming in to look around and buy, or the possible name recognition Kim would bring to the equation. No pun intended."

"C B?" Barkin questioned, looking over to Bonnie, Ron and Kim for clarification. "M M? S M?"

"Club Banana, Middleton Mall and Smarty Mart," Bonnie clarified, having finally learned how to decipher Monique-speak after working with the girl over the last month.

"Are you sure those are the only reasons why your actual sales figures are more than _triple_ your estimates?" the ex-army lieutenant asked as he casually paged through a few of the other folders in front of him.

"That's the only reasons we could could come up with, Mr. B.," Ron said, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck in typical Ronnish fashion.

Mr. Barkin laid the last folder down and leaned onto the desk, his hands folded in front of him, as he said, "Actually, I can't think of any other reasons either. You've all done a fine job and get an A plus on this project. You can apply the extra credit to any single class you'd like. Now," he sat back straight in his chair and asked, "when do you think you'll turn a profit at the shop? Two years? Five?"

"Actually, it should happen in about five minutes, Mr. B.?" Ron happily beamed while checking his wristwatch.

"No Stoppable," Barkin growled as he rubbed his forehead with one hand, his normal headache whenever he dealt with the blond boy suddenly showing up. "I mean a _net_ profit, not the gross. A net profit takes into account _all_ of your expenditures verses your overall sales figures."

"Actually," Kim said as she picked up one of the folders, opened it to the last page and showed it to the teacher, "Ron is correct. Adding in our internet sales figures with the sales at the store, we've more than exceed our capital outlay. We should be entering net profit status sometime this morning even if the sales are lackluster at the boutique today."

"But we'll be back in the red this afternoon when the order goes through for more equipment," Ron said with his goofy grin shining bright. "Mr. Smarty wants us to open three new stores so we had to order more sewing machines and stuff and hire more employees at the warehouse."

"Now let me get this straight," Mr. Barkin incredulously begged as he picked up the capital outlay folder and waggled it at them. "Do you mean to tell me that _all_ of the money you laid out to start up the store was covered by the first _two_ _days_ of sales, plus your internet sales? That's impossible!"

Ron _soooo _wanted to tell the large teacher that it was a common mistake and to check Kim's name but a ferociously stern look from all three girls made him hold his tongue. They knew Ron all too well.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're saying," Bonnie beamed at the large teacher. "But as Ron mentioned, Mr. Smarty wants to open three more shops in other Smarty Mart stores so we're going to have to increase production. That means we've had to order more sewing machines and hire more employees."

"We almost ran out of product Sunday afternoon as it were," Ron added. "And Martin Smarty wants us to be at the opening of the three new stores in one month so we're gonna have to miss two or three days of school at that time."

"Well," Barkin briefly scrubbed his face with both hands in exasperation, "I suppose if you have to miss a few days of school, then I can't say no since I approved this project to begin with. You've all kept up with your schoolwork so far and you've greatly contributed to the local economy with jobs so I can't say no."

"We _will_ keep up with our schoolwork," Kim assured their teacher with a brilliant smile as she started to stand up and gather the folders on the desk, thinking that the meeting was over with, "and we really appreciate the time you've given us to get this boutique off the ground."

"Sit back down Possible," Mr. Barkin softly barked at the redhead. "We're not quite done yet. I still have a few more questions for you."

"What all do you need to know," Ron inquired in confusion as he also sat back down. "You've seen all of the information we put together about our shop?"

"That's true," the large teacher said as he leaned forward to continue his inquiry. "But I'd like to know what you four are going to do with your education now that you have a budding enterprise that is already paying dividends? You're only juniors in high school. Will you finish here at Middleton High or will you quit your education now... or after you graduate?"

"I can't speak for anyone else," Bonnie said, taking the initiative, "but the boutique was originally my idea. I was looking for something to do after college and, well, I thought with my head for fashion, I'd take some college classes to learn about retail and _then_ start a business. Now that the business is up and running, I know I'll still need to take quite a few classes to learn more about the business end of it, so I'm looking forward to college." She looked over to the other fashion maven at the desk with a smile. "I'm also going to rely on Monique to help me manage the stores now that she's not working at Club Banana anymore."

"I'd like that," Monique said with a kind smile before she turned to Mr. Barkin. "Even as a part time employee, Club Banana was already lookin to send me to their home office to train me as a manager this summer and after I graduated from here. Now I'll have ta go to college for the classes to make sure I know what I'm doing."

"The shop might be in my name," Ron piped up before Barkin could react to Monique, "but that's only because I had the money to start up the boutique." He glanced at Kim who knew what Ron was going to suggest and nodded her approval. "As far as KP and I are concerned, it's Bonnie's business and it'll be put in her name sooner or later. I still want to start up my own restaurant after school but this little project has taught me that I still need a few business classes to know how to run it."

"What about you, Possible?" Steve Barkin asked the redhead.

"My future isn't quite as set as Monique's or Bonnie's," Kim answered as she dared to take Ron's hand in plain sight of Mr. Barkin, PDA rules be damned. "Ron and I still plan on saving the world for as long as we're able. We're getting married this summer after our birthdays but I'm not sure if we'll join Global Justice or remain independent after graduation. I know I'd like to major in law enforcement and international law to round out my education."

"It's good to hear that you all plan to continue your education," Mr. Barkin said with a scowl as he warily peered at Kim and Ron's joined hands, "but I have to question your decision to get married even before you become seniors in high school." He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head as if to dispel a bad thought. "But... there's technically nothing the school or I can say or do about it. It's _your_ decision and I have no jurisdiction in the matter."

"Ah, okay," Ron tentatively shrugged.

A wicked smile began to show on Mr. Barkin's face as he stood and said, "But I _can_ offer you two my congratulations and ask to be invited to the reception _only._ I hate weddings, they're so depressing for a single person like myself. Now, let's get back to geometry."

"We'll let you know where and when the reception will take place," Kim said with a smile as the four teens got up from the teacher's desk and took their regular seats.

"Okay people, _listen up!_"

Xxxxxx

"This is a very nice jet, K," Bonnie enthused as she ran her hand over the plush leather upholstery of the seat she was sitting in. She, Kim and Ron were winging their way toward England and Fiske Castle. "When did you get your own plane?"

"Ron bought it for me after he received his first Naco check," Kim answered from the wet bar as she poured herself a glass of soda. She put the two liter bottle back in the refrigerator and sat down next to Ron.

"Fortunately," Ron took over the story as he let Kim snuggle into his embrace and get comfortable, "nobody bought it when Drakken stole all of my cash and Middleton airport owed us a favor. I was able to hanger the plane there free of charge for a year until I got my second check. I've had a few guys working on the interior on and off during their free time over the last year and they finally got it done. Do you really like it?"

"The wood paneling goes well with these seat," Bonnie started as she gazed around the interior of the cabin, "and the wet bar, kitchen and entertainment center are a nice touch too but I think you outdid yourself with the inclusion of a bedroom... although I think you should replace the two twin beds with something a little larger."

"No worries," Ron waved off the brunette's concern. "The bedroom was finished and the beds were installed before KP and I hooked up a coupla months ago. I got a king sized bed on order and it should be here by the end of the week."

"Ron was going to give the plane to me next month as a birthday present but Wade let the cat out of the bag when I took the mission call," Kim giggled and gave her boyfriend/fiancé a quick kiss on the cheek. "When we first had the jet, I had mentioned to Ron that he should maybe spruce it up a bit since we were probably going to use it quite a bit for missions that take a long time to get to."

"KP also told me to lay off hiring another Kim-Squad so that meant I could gussy up the cabin a bit."

"Oooo-kay," Bonnie intoned, deciding to let the rest of that conversation drop for the time being and get back to the reason they were in the plane in the first place. "So, why are we skipping out of the second half of the school day and jetting off to England again?"

"We're going after Monkey Fist," Kim replied and watched Ron shiver in disgust before she continued the briefing for the newest member of Team Possible, but Bonnie interrupted before she could.

"Do you mean that guy who was arrested for pretending to be the Lowerton Lemur's mascot during that basketball game our sophomore year?" Bonnie queried.

"That's him," Kim said with a shiver of her own, remembering the time she was almost turned into a monkey. She quickly regained her composure putting the incident out of her mind. "Someone contacted our website and said he has stolen a valuable artifact from some monastery in Japan and we're heading to his castle to get it back."

"A monastery in Japan?" Ron perked up at that tidbit of information. "You didn't say this mission was for a monastery in Japan when you pulled us out of class! Did Wade tell you what monastery?"

"No he didn't," Kim answered with a curious look at the blond. "Wade only said that the artifact was some kind of ancient sword. Why do you ask?"

"Oh Fuji!" Ron despondently swore. "There's only one sword that Monkey Fist would try to steal and that's the Lotus Blade."

"You know all about what we're going after?" Bonnie incredulously begged sitting up in her seat. "Tell us about it. What does it look like? How long is it? Why would Monkey Fist want it?"

"I... I can't tell you!" Ron wailed in anguish as he collapsed back in his seat and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't tell them that the monastery was actually the Yamanouchi School and that he was sworn to secrecy.

Kim could see that Ron was really torn up over something, more than likely about what he couldn't tell Bonnie and her. She knew Ron could keep a secret, he already knew a few very juicy ones concerning herself, so she reasoned that Ron had probably been sworn to secrecy about the sword among other things. When he'd come back from that one week exchange program in Japan, Ron had only told her that what he'd experienced over there had been the same old thing. She'd thought he meant that he'd experienced the usual school grind. But now that she thought about it, his red jersey had been a bit torn and ragged and that usually only happened when Ron was _very_ active; like mission intensive active.

Kim got up out of the seat and knelt in front of the blond boy. She laid her hands on his legs and cooed, "Ron, I know you're keeping whatever it is a secret, and I understand. If you can't tell us then we'll get by without knowing."

"Thanks, KP," Ron said with extreme relief showing on his face. "I wish I could tell you but..." He was cut off by the four familiar tones of the Kimmunicator.

Kim thumbed it on and asked, "We're in the middle of something here Wade, what's the sitch?"

"I have a call for Ron from the person who requested this mission," the tech guru said without preamble, "and he want to talk to Ron in private."

"Put him through," Kim said as she handed the small PDA sized device to her fiancé.

Ron took the Kimmunicator in hand and moved to the cockpit of the jet before he took the call and saw an old, Japanese gentleman looking back at him. "Master Sensei?"

"Stoppable-san," the old man greeted with his usual stern face, "It is good to see you. As you have probably guessed, you are needed once more to retrieve the Lotus Blade But, I know you are not traveling alone on this quest. I have heard that you and Miss Possible are to be wed soon so I am relieving you of your promise to keep the secrets of Yamanouchi from your future bride. We would also be honored if you and Miss Possible would come for a visit this summer, after the wedding, for further training."

"Thank you Master Sensei," Ron exhaled a heavy sigh of relief before he became a bit pensive. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back over to the two girls, sat down and said, "but there's another person with us right now that's become a part of the team. Her name is Bonnie Rockwaller. Can I tell her too?"

"That is an interesting conundrum," Sensei said while stroking his beard in thought. "I would say that you may tell her about the sword, but nothing else. If Miss Rockwaller is truly a part of your team then she is also invited to journey with you this summer to Yamanouchi and she would be brought on board at that time."

"Are you okay with that?" Ron asked the brunette who was sitting beside him.

"I am," Bonnie said with a sly grin, "but only if Hiro will be there this summer. He as the guy who took your place when you went to Japan."

"Hirotaka will be at Yamanouchi when you arrive," Sensei answered with a small chuckle. "If you are the same Bonnie that he could not stop talking about after he returned from Middleton, then I am sure Hirotaka will brave Kami himself to be there."

"Kami?" Bonnie questioned the blond boy.

"That's the Japanese name for God," Ron replied with a lopsided grin. He quickly added, "But it also means paper and hair, depending on how you use it."

"You are correct, Stoppable-san," Master Sensei said with a small twitch of the mustache, hiding his amusement. His normal stern face took over as he said, "But now you should be focused on retrieving the Lotus Blade. Yori will meet your plane when it lands and assist you like last time. She is most anxious to renew her relationship with you." Sensei bowed just before his image disappeared from the screen and Wade's popped back up.

"I guess you have some things to talk about right now," the pudgy tween said from the Kimmunicator with a broad smile before his image winked off.

Ron opened his mouth to start telling the two girls all about the Lotus blade, it seemed to be the thing to do, but he stopped with his mouth agape when he saw the looks coming from Kim and Bonnie.

The downright _angry_ looks.

"Yori?" was all Bonnie asked in a harsh tone.

"Relationship?" the fiery redhead inquired with emerald eyes burning bright.

"Ho-Boy!" Ron nervously sighed. They still four hours left on the flight to England and he knew he wasn't going to get any time to take a nap, or more, with the two irate girls breathing down his neck.


	20. Questions for a Monkey Master

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews and 'all I want is everything.' (Victoria Justice)

Xxxxxx

Goth

Chapter 20

Questions for a Monkey

Xxxxxx

Ron Stoppable had been extremely lucky.

After explaining that Yori was just-a-friend and _only_ a fellow student with whom he had worked with at Yamanouchi, (a task which took the better part of a half hour due to disbelief, jealousy and suspicion on the two girls part,) things settled down and he was able to go on and tell them about the Lotus Blade. That explanation encompassed everything from his first two encounters with Lord Montgomery Fiske to the rescue of the Blade out in the wilds on top of Mount Yamanouchi. He left out all of the major details about the school, only saying that it was a school on a mountain that could possibly be described as a monastery. Kim was okay with that explanation knowing that at a later time Ron would tell her all about the school and his adventures there in private.

Kim also accepted the explanation that the Lotus Blade was a magical sword, having seen much weirder things on their various adventures. Living Cuddle Buddies, Gill the mutant, switching brains, actually becoming a part of a virtual reality game, almost blushing herself out of existence and being hit by a truth ray can really open ones mind to the possibility of just about anything out of the ordinary.

Bonnie was a bit more skeptical but relented after being reminded about her two times going up against Gill and the time Kim was almost turned into a monkey. Weird things seem to happen to Team Possible so the idea of a magic sword wasn't out of the realm of the believable. Of course that also meant that she'd have to get used to weird, being a member of Team Possible now.

The jet landed at an airport a few dozen miles away from Castle Fiske and the three teens deplaned in a black hued Hum Vee that had been parked in the belly of the jet. (Another gift meant for Kim's birthday that was due to be tricked out by Wade at a later date.)

Hackles were raised once again when the trio met up with Yori who was wearing her normal Japanese school uniform (a very short purple plaid skirt, lavender blouse with poofy short sleeves and tie, knee-high white socks and Mary Jane shoes) but Kim quickly reigned in her ire after she reminded herself that she and Ron were now planning their wedding. Bonnie only came around when the Japanese girl wished the couple well on their upcoming nuptials and gave both Kim and Ron a heartfelt congratulatory hug... and then hugged the brunette for being such a good friend to the couple and for helping out on their missions.

"Both Bon Bon and KP know all about the Lotus Blade," Ron informed Yori as he drove toward the castle, "but neither of them knows anything about Yamanouchi, yet; just like Master Sensei told me."

"That is well, Ron-san," Yori nodded. "Sensei informed me of his decisions to allow Miss Possible access to all of the information she would need to know as your betrothed."

"That's all fine and dandy," Bonnie huffed from the back seat she was sharing with the Japanese girl, already in mission mode, "but what are we up against to get the Lotus thingie back... and is it really a magic sword?"

"It is indeed a magic sword, as you put it," Yori said to her seat mate. "Otherwise, Master Toshimu could not have carved the Yamanouchi school out of the rock of the mountain in 338 AD, if he were not able to change it into its many different forms. As to what we are up against. Our information suggests that Lord Fiske has close to two dozen monkey ninjas currently at his command."

"Monkey ninjas?" Bonnie laughed. "Do you mean monkeys that will throw their own poo at us when they're told to?"

"I do not believe so," Yori said with a quizzical, questioning countenance. "I have not heard of them ever flinging their feces."

"No B.," Kim smiled and turned around in the front passenger seat to talk to her friend. "We're talking about full fledged, martial arts wielding monkeys dressed in the traditional shinobi shozoku garb; the normal black attire usually associated with a ninja. They've been known to use bo staffs, throwing stars and nunchakus on various occasions."

The rest of the ride was made in silence. They hid the Hummer one half mile away from the castle and hoofed it from there, each taking up a different surveillance position around the castle before the assault. Just after arriving they saw Bates, Fiske's manservant, leave in a Land Rover to supposedly run some errands. The lights remained on and a tall, slim, shadowy figure could be seen in the windows so they knew the Lord of the Manor was still at home.

"So, how are we gonna get in there?" Bonnie queried as the four teens met up after observing the castle from different angles.

"I rang the front doorbell the last two times I was here," Ron stated as the four teens pow-wowed before moving in. "I don't remember any air vents in the castle so I guess that means we can't sneak in the usual way." He actually _did_ know of a way in (he'd found out that the servant's entrance was always left unlocked with an extra key hidden under the doormat on his _third_ visit to the castle) but didn't want to say what it was since he'd used it to enter the castle a few months earlier in search of Kim's lost library book on cheese. Kim still didn't know about that solo mission.

"I saw no open windows or doors during my observations," Yori stated in deep thought about how to invade the castle.

"So... what?" Bonnie threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Are we just going to go up to the front door and ring the bell? _That's_ our plan?"

"I guess if that's our only option," Kim shrugged as if it were no big. "One of us will ring the door bell while the others hid to the side out of sight. When the door is opened, we all rush in."

"I'll do it KP," Ron immediately volunteered. "If a monkey ninja opens the door, Rufus can take him out. If Fist answers, he'll want to fight me anyway and that'll give you all time to get in and find the sword."

"No, I will go Ron-san," Yori bravely said. "I can get in posing as a foreign news correspondent seeking an interview with the renown archeologist."

"Not dressed like that you're not," Ron said, pointing out that at some time after they'd arrived, Yori had changed into her black shinobi shozoku in preparation for the fight to come.

Without a warning, Ron quickly stood up and ran to the front door. The three girls could see that he was extremely nervous about facing his monkey fears but let him lead the way and took their cue .They hid themselves on either side of the door ready to charge in or lend a helping hand if things turned ugly fast.

Ron rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the portal was opened by one of Fist's monkey ninjas. The blond boy put on his goofiest smiles and said, "Hi. I'm making a souffle and ran completely out of Lotus Blade. Can I borrow a cup or two from the lady of the house?"

The small simian henchman was utterly confused by the request and simple stared at Ron. It was brought out of its disconcert when it's master, Monkey Fist, yelled, "Bogo, who is at the door!"

Before the diminutive minion could answer, Rufus leapt from his pocket home and K.O.'d the monkey while Ron stepped inside. He walked into the study, answering, "Hey Monty! I just stopped by to pick up the sword you borrowed from Yamanouchi. Your library card just expired and you have-ta return everything you've borrowed."

"Stoppable!" Fist yelled as he leapt from the high back chair, dumping the tea set on the floor and landing in an offensive, Monkey Kung Fu pose. "Only you would be stupid enough to challenge me alone."

"Since I brought along a few friends with me," Ron retorted as the three girls rushed in to flank him, "I guess I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" He noticed that Monkey Fist had the Lotus Blade secured in the sash holding his black shinobi shozoku top closed.

"Enough of this inane banter," Monkey Fist growled as he angrily pointed at the teens and screamed, "_Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK_!"

Bonnie, being the least experienced fighter of the three girls, was barely able to dodge or parry the blows sent her way by the four black clad simian fighters that were attacking her. Rufus had liberated a set of nunchakus from the door opening monkey and used them to great effect against a couple of the miniature foes. Of course Kim and Yori were tearing through the rest of the small furry force with grace and ease.

That left the main battle between Monkey Fist and Ron.

Fist was swinging away with punches and kicks but Ron was holding and delivering his own since his MMP had decided to show up for the fight. As it always seem to when he fought Fist.) They were going at it hammer and tong, tooth and nail and some blows were getting through as their bodies twisted and flailed about in gyrations that were totally unnatural to anyone but a practitioner of Tai Xing Pek Qwar. But no real damage was being inflicted on either side, which vexed Fist to no end.

"Why won't you just give up, _boy_," Monkey Fist growled in frustration as Ron continued to evade or parry almost everything thrown at him. "You know I am destined to rule the world using _my_ Mystical Monkey Powers."

"You see, that's what I don't get," Ron responded as he threw an awkward snap kick and rigid hand thrust that were barely blocked. "You call it destiny but I haven't seen or heard any proof that you are _destined_ to rule the world. I'm sure I woulda got the memo if you were."

"I make my own destiny," Fist growled as he countered with a slicing chop and side kick that missed by a mile when Ron back flipped away from the attack.

"Oh yeah," Ron said as the two mystically empowered people took a brief banter break. "Well, Master Sensei told me that as long as my heart was unpolluted the Blade will respond to my call. And since you don't have a unpolluted heart, that means it shouldn't answer to yours."

Ron held out his hand and called, "Magic sword, here boy!" He whistled a few times like he was calling a dog. The sword immediately jumped away from Fist's side, cutting his obi, and slapped firmly into Ron's outstretched hand.

"You little _whelp,"_ Monkey Fist snapped and held out his hand to call the Blade. "Lotus Blade, heed my call and come back to _me!"_

Nothing happened.

"Why won't it answer my call?" the malevolent would-be ruler yelped in anguish.

"I think it's because your heart is diluted," Ron said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Master Sensei said the Blade will only answer to someone with an undiluted heart."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Monkey Fist screamed as he started the fight again by leaping forward with a straight leg kick and a back fist as Ron sidestepped the first strike and bent ninety degrees sideways around the second.

"I think you mean _pure,_ Ron, as in pure of heart," Kim, much more used to bantering during a fight, hollered as she ducked under a flying kick to her head by one of the monkey ninjas and grabbed its tail as it sailed past her. Using her opponent as a flail she took out two other monkeys before letting her impromptu weapon go. It sailed across the room but grabbed a hold of the chandelier and swung for a moment before scampering off, abandoning the battle. The other conscious monkey ninjas also took his lead, having had enough of the fight, and ran off to parts unknown.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ron said in realization and then back flipped away toward the stone wall of the castle from another seemly mad charge by Fist. "You're not pure of heart!" Just as he was about to crash into the masonry Ron tossed the sword high in the air, planted his feet against the wall and bounced off in a triple flip trajectory slightly lower then the Blade's.

Monkey Fist, totally confused by the maneuver, kept charging but turned his head to watch the magic sword and blond boy sail over him. The hirsute supposed Monkey Master unceremoniously crashed into the stone wall, knocking himself out.

"Ta Da!" Ron cheered as he landed with his arms stretched high in the air like a gymnast and the Lotus Blade smacked into the palm of his hand. As per usual, his pants swiftly fell to the floor leaving his Fearless Ferret boxers exposed for the girls to see.

"Not bad, Ron Ron," Bonnie enthused with a mocking hand clap as she, Yori and Kim walked over to join Ron. "Your execution was good for the gymnastics routine but your landing and finish were excellent! I give the routine a nine point seven."

"Thank you, thank you," the blond boy theatrically said with a grandiose bow (which also gave him an opportunity to also pull his pants up without being too obvious.) "I'll be here for another fifteen minutes until the police arrive." He gestured over to the pile of unconscious ninja monkeys that Kim and Yori had dispatched and said, "And remember to tip your waitresses, they work for bananas."

"I think _you're_ bananas," Kim laughed at her boyfriend/fiancé before she seriously added, "and you did very well against Monkey Fist, Sword Boy."

"That reminds me," Ron said as he reverently handed the Lotus Blade to Yori with a ninety degree bow. "I guess you can get this back to... er, the right people without any further problems." He didn't want to give up too much information about the school so he didn't mention that the Lotus Blade normally resided at Yamanouchi. Kim and Bonnie knew that the school had requested the mission but they didn't know that the sword had resided there for almost 1700 years.

"I can indeed, Ron-san," Yori said as she accepted the Blade with a shallow bow or her own. "And Sensei will be most pleased when I tell him of your performance here today. Your Tai Zing Pek Qwar skills were most impressive."

"Eh, they comes and they goes," Ron nonchalantly shrugged. "Today they showed up."

"That is something we can work on when you arrive at the school this summer," the Shinobi said before she turned and headed for the front door. "I will see you all then."

"Are you leaving already?" Kim questioned the dark haired girl as she, Bonnie and Ron followed her into the foyer. "Don't you need a ride back to the airport?"

"My ride awaits me even now, Possible-san," Yori said as she opened the front door and they all could see a sleek, black helicopter idling in the circular driveway in front of the castle with a pilot completely dressed in the usual black attire.

"Will you and Master Sensei be coming to our wedding?" Ron, with his arm around Kim's waist, hollered over the rotor noise as the engine of the chopper revved up for takeoff.

"We are honored that you are inviting us and will be there," Yori yelled back with a wave of the hand. "Sayōnara." She swiftly got into the helicopter and it took to the skies, disappearing quickly.

"What I don't understand is why they would already know about your wedding, Ron Ron," Bonnie queried as the three teens noticed the police entering onto the Fiske Estate grounds. The three teens went back inside the castle to make sure Monkey Fist and his minions were still there, ready to be taken into custody.

"I really don't know," Ron answered with a sheepish grin. "But Master Sensei somehow always knows every little thing so it doesn't surprise me that he does."

"Even though you only started planning the wedding last night?" Bonnie pushed on not understanding how someone from Japan, let alone anyone not in on the private conversation with the Drs Possible just the previous evening could know.

"Yeah... well," Ron started, trying to come up with an excuse that might sound plausible. Thinking quickly, he did. "Me and Master Sensei both have a connection to the Lotus Blade so he probably knows about it that way. It's kinda hard to explain but you'll find out about it when we go to Yamanouchi. It's a mystical magic thing."

"I'm getting the distinct impression that Yamanouchi is some kind of fighting school for martial artists or ninjas or something," Bonnie said with a sly smirk as the police enter the castle and rounded up Fist and the monkeys.

"Welllll," Ron hemmed and hawed while rubbing the back of his neck and looked everywhere but at the brunette, "they do teach martial arts there for phys ed."


	21. School Ends, Summer Begins

Disclaimer: Disney owns all that is **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for these stories I write except your reviews. Getting paid for writing is 'my little ship of dreams.' (**Dreamboat Annie** by Heart)

Goth

Chapter 21

School Ends, Summer Begins

Xxxxxx

Between planning the wedding, running the manufacturing plant and boutique and the occasional mission, the rest of the school year went by quickly for Kim, Bonnie and Ron.

Bonnie was really in her element when she and the "too cute couple" (Kim and Ron were starting to act like an old married couple, even to the point of dressing alike) were trapped with Drakken and Shego in the cable television universe. She had immediately taken over the squad when she found herself on the Cheerleading Channel and then quickly transformed into the stereotypical star, snarky diva when she realized that she was a panelist on the set of a celebrity fashion review show. But Bonnie nearly developed a monkey phobia all her own during the Annual Running of the Monkeys on Ape Island when she saw the grotesque monkey plug that helped them get out of the cable universe.

Bonnie nearly became a movie star when Jimmy Blamhammer decided to make a movie about Team Possible's exploits and became a close friend with Heather and Quinn; also securing the former as a celebrity spokesperson/client for the boutique in the process. Unfortunately, the great action movie director had a short attention span and moved on to another project before finishing the film, effectively bringing the brunette's chances at stardom to a screeching halt. "How many budding film star's careers have died on the cutting room floor," Bonnie had lamented at the finish of that mission. Of course Junior had immediately fallen in love with Bonnie but she found his spoiled rich kid manners and whiny voice irritating and unappealing. His money didn't matter to her either because she was now drawing a decent salary from the boutique since they now had over a dozen shops around the country with a new one opening every month. Oddly enough, a new boutique had opened in Portland, Oregon. (Although Bonnie did wrangle a pair of ruby earrings from the effeminate Euro-hunk before she dumped him.)

Bonnie was both totally enthralled and utterly grossed out with Ron's friendship with a larger than normal cockroach when they'd went to retrieve the Roflax device for Dr. Accari. She was fascinated by how Ron could interact with the insect but the ick factor really reared its ugly head when Roachie decided to join her and Ron in bed during one of their bouts of love making at the apartment.

During all of the missions she had been on, Bonnie had proved her worth as a member of the team. Her fighting skills were improving by leaps and bounds due to her athleticism and she and Kim were becoming a well-oiled, tag-team duo that instilled dread into anyone they faced, including Shego. (They'd found out during the brain washing shampoo mission that Dr. Drakken had taken out the trademark for Kim's name in the hopes of sullying her reputation, only to _forget_ about the plot over time and had let the trademark expire without ever using it. Drakken truly was self-foiling.)

Don't misunderstand the sitch, though. Bonnie still gave Kim a run for her money as captain of the cheer squad. But now it was more of a healthy competition between the two instead of the viscous, sneaky, head-butting rivalry that it had been before they'd became friends.

But now with school out for the summer, Bonnie found herself in an unusual position; as a _background_ player. Monique garnered the coveted spot as Kim's Maid of Honor while Bonnie was relegated to act as a simple Bride's Maid, standing between Kim's cousin Joss and her other best friend, Tara. The brunette was a little miffed at first but after talking it over with Monique and Kim, she decided that Monique was the better choice for the position than she was because Monique had been friends with Kim longer than she had.

There was a little tension just before the ceremony when Wade beeped in, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Their tech guru had simply called to wish Kim and Ron luck and to ask that the Kimmunicator be positioned somewhere in the church so that he could watch the proceedings with the device. Wade had come down with a major case of hyperventilation due to his agoraphobia at the mere thought of attending the wedding and had locked himself in his room. But he still wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Genius that he was, Wade was still clueless as to why anyone would actually _want_ to get married, let alone start kissing and dating someone of the opposite sex.

The ceremony had been simple but beautiful and the reception was both joyful and fun, but now it was just about over. The happy couple were saying their final good-byes to everyone and Bonnie forlornly knew that her bedtime romps with Ron and Kim were soon to come to an end. She was silently making her way to an exit to go home when she was stopped by the newlyweds.

"Where are you going, Bon Bon?" Ron asked with the same goofy, lopsided smile that he'd been wearing ever since the end of the wedding ceremony. Ron had been extremely nervous all through the rite and almost fainted three times, but he somehow muddled through and the lopsided grin that showed up as he and Kim walked back up the aisle had graced his face ever since.

"Home," Bonnie dejectedly answered, somewhat in confusion since the reception was just about over. "You two are going on your honeymoon now and will want to be alone."

"Now why would you think that?" Kim queried with a kind, cheerleader bright smile. "You're a member of our team now and nothing has changed just because Ron and I got married."

"But I thought you two had planned on being exclusive after the wedding?" Bonnie questioned. "Why would you want a third wheel along with you on your honeymoon?"

Kim draped an arm around the brunette's neck so she wouldn't be heard by anyone else in the reception hall and whispered, "Ron and I talked it over and decided that we want to continue our current bedroom arrangement. You know I can't handle my husband..." she let out a girlish titter at the word husband, "...in bed alone. I need you to help keep Ron sexually satisfied."

"But, what about the boutique?" Bonnie begged. "Who will oversee the operation?"

"I've already talked to Monique about that," Ron reassured the brunette since he had been mostly in charge of the plant's operations and making sure that the dress shop was well stocked. "She'll look after everything with the help of the managers we've hired. Besides, this will be the perfect test for when you have to leave at a moment's notice to go on a long-term mission. That's what you wanted, isn't it? To have a job where you could leave at any time to help us and not worry about the boutique."

"You'd better go home and quickly pack, but don't pack too much," Kim said with a sly grin. "I don't think we'll be leaving the hotel room for anything more than the occasional meal."

"And you don't have to pack much for Yamanouchi either," Ron quickly added. "We'll be leaving for the school directly from Tahiti." The plan had been for Kim and Ron to honeymoon on the tropical island for two weeks and then return to Middleton to pick up Bonnie before heading off to Japan. "You'll only need a gi at the school and they'll give that to you when we arrive."

That was all the convincing the brunette needed. "Pick me up at my house in ten minutes," Bonnie said with a lascivious grin as she started to make for the door. "I just need to pack a bikini, my MP3 player and my makeup and meds and stuff for the beach."

"Where's Bonnie rushing off in such a hurry?" Jame Possible queried as he and his wife stepped up to the newlyweds and watched Bonnie dash out the door.

"She's going home to pack for the honeymoon," Kim nonchalantly answered. "She's coming with us."

Mr. Dr. P. scowled and and growled, "I thought all of that nonsense about multiple partners would be over now that you're married, Kimmie-Cub?"

"It's _not_ nonsense and I'm married now so don't call me Kimmie-Cub please and thank you very much!" Kim angrily shot back. She let out a long breath to compose herself and continued. "Bonnie is a very _close_ friend who has been helpful in a lot of ways you wouldn't understand. She's a part of our team both on missions and in life. I had a horrible nightmare not too long ago where either Ron or Bonnie moved to Norway and we couldn't sync up for a mission because of the distance. So being in Tahiti for two weeks and Japan for a whole month without her by our side is out of the question."

"James, it's her life... remember?" Anne quietly cooed in her husband's ear. "Let it go. Polygamous relationships are more common nowadays so you'll just have to live with it. They may grow out of it in time but this is suppose to be the happiest day of her life. Don't spoil it for Kimmie, let her have an extra partner."

A well chastised Dr. Possible let out a heavy sigh as his pompous demeanor quickly deflated. "I'm sorry Kimmie. I guess your old man still has a few overprotective bones in his body."

"I wouldn't have it any other way... daddy," Kim perked, swiftly threw her arms around her father's neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now it's time for Ron and I to leave. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be," James said with a sly smile growing as he glared menacingly at his brand new son-in-law, "as long as you don't return with a little Ronnie or Bonnie in the oven. That goes for both girls, Ronald. I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet."

"You got it, Dr. P.," Ron nervously chuckled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "There won't be any little accidents if I can help it."

"Oh, heck," James laughed and slapped Ron on the shoulder, nearly sending the brown eyed boy sailing. "You and Kimmie are married now so you can call me dad."

"Sure thing... dad," Ron anxiously said as he rubbed his now sore shoulder.

Xxxxxx

The limo pulled up in front of the Rockwaller residence to find Bonnie, dressed casually for the flight, standing out front beside two large suitcases. "That's what you're bringing with you on our honeymoon?" Kim questioned the brunette as she stepped out of the car to see what all Bonnie was bringing with her.

"I ain't carrying those up the mountain when we go to Yamanouchi," Ron practically hollered as he poked his head out of the moon roof. "It's a four hour hike and that's enough exercise for my taste getting there."

"But I'll need all of it," Bonnie whined as peered down at the two large cases and wondered what she was going to do. "What if we go in to town or nearby city? I'll have to have something to wear."

"If we do go into a big city," Kim tried to reason with the teal-eyed brunette since she and Ron had had this exact conversation when they were packing for the trip, "then you can wear what you have on right now. I also have some extra clothes in the jet and you can borrow something of mine if push comes to shove."

"Oh no K.," Bonnie waved off the suggestion as she picked up the two bags and headed back towards the house. "We may be friend now but I will _not_ be caught dead in any of the fashion disasters that you have in your closet. I'll be back in a minute."

Bonnie wasn't true to her word. It was ten minutes later that Bonnie came back out of the house carrying only one of the suitcases. She held up a hand to prevent Kim or Ron from commenting on anything as she said, "Don't worry, I got a backpack in here. That way I can leave the bag on our jet and carry a few thing that I might actually need."

"That works for me," Ron happily chimed before he ducked back into the limo.

The ride to the airport was uneventful and the three teens swiftly boarded the Team Possible plane. Soon they were winging their way to the Land Of The Rising Sun and more adventures.

Xxxxxx

I'm ending this story here. There are two other stories I'm just about finished with and I'd like to get them out of the way before our intrepid teens arrive in Japan and continue their adventures.

The next story stemming from this one may end up as a long one-shot but I would place a bet on it, considering that this started out as a short story idea. That's the way I write. I start out with a simple idea that might be a good one-shot and let the characters take over. They lead me on a merry romp until they get tired or tell me to stop. This time Ron put a halt to the story, fearing what I'll put him through at Yamanouchi.

Until next time...

-30-


End file.
